


Unless The Giddy Heavens Fall

by Hekate1308



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Creature Morse, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Fred had always been dimly aware of the Veil shielding normal people from magic. But he could never have expected what he would learn when he looked through it one night.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday, Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday, Joan Thursday & Fred Thursday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Unless The Giddy Heavens Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is bonkers even for me. You have been warned.

Fred had been dimly aware of the Veil for a long time, of course, the way everyone was. After all, it kept normal folks like him and his family away from magic, protected them you might say.

It wasn’t that he’d never seen beyond it – quite the contrary; in his line of work it had only been to be expected – but no member of his family had ever had reason to actually take the potion that allowed non-magical beings to see through it all the time; or had the Veil forcibly removed through circumstance.

Or at least that was what he believed until one fateful evening.

It was October 31st. Halloween, or more importantly, the Night of the Council Meeting.

While Fred liked to think of himself as a rather tolerant sort of fellow, he had always maintained that it didn’t hurt to be careful; and so he watched Joan ready herself for a night in the city with worry. “But does it _have_ to be tonight?”

“Dad” she complained while putting up lipstick, “The magical community knows better than to do anything against non-magicians, especially on the night of the Council Meeting. You should know that better than anyone.”

It was true; he couldn’t remember a single night where things had gone awry, and he’d been on duty for several of them.

“The Council’s yearly meeting is supposed to be all about peace and co-operation” she continued, “So why should they stir up trouble?”

Joan had had a phase in her teen years where she began to interest herself in magic and whatnot; Fred had firmly but gently explained to her that it was best left alone. Nothing good would come of playing around with something like this.

“Just be careful.”

She put the lipstick away. “I will, Dad.” She blew a kiss against his cheek and was gone.

When had his children grown up anyway, Fred wondered, and when had he given them permission to do so?

* * *

The call came about eleven pm. Fred had already been asleep; Win woke him up. “Sergeant’s Strange on the phone, sir.”

“Sorry sir, but there’s been a disturbance at the Council Hall.”

Where the meeting had been held. “Any specifics?”

“Not yet sir, but they apparently want the human police there, too.”

“Have you called Morse yet?”

“Can’t reach him sir; he’s not on call duty anyway.”

Well, maybe the lad had gone out with a friend or had a date. Fred had wondered about Morse for some time, now; settling down would do him good. “Pick me up then, please.”

He checked up on the children and his heart sank when he realized Joan hadn’t yet returned. In the next moment, he told himself not to worry; she was probably staying the night at a friend’s.

* * *

There was a crowd around the Council Hall; it wasn’t difficult to guess why. During the meeting – since the mayor and a few other administrates were traditionally invited to join – the Veil was lifted in the entire building, and it was currently flooded with a light so bright Fred assumed it must have magical sources.

Someone who, from their lilac eyes, was easy to identify as a banshee, waved them over. “Inspector Thursday and Sergeant Strange?”

There was a certain tone of respect in her voice that couldn’t quite be explained by their ranks, but now was not the time to wonder. “Yes.”

“I am Grim Soul” she told them with a bright, friendly smile that belied her name. “Please come with me.”

“What happened?” he asked but she only replied when they had crossed the treshhold.

“Attempted Murder, I am afraid.”

* * *

“An attack on the Council” Fred muttered to himself.

“Yes, and sadly, we don’t even know who the intended victim was” Grim Soul explained. “The attacker was swiftly dealt with – they had probably got the time wrong, for the two leaders of the Guard were just giving their report. Long story short, they tried to go through Commander – well, they tried to get through the commander and the captain has always been rather protective when it comes to his – “ she broke off, but there was a certain amusement in her voice that Fred felt didn’t fit the occasion.

“Were they human?”

“It appears so.”

Hm. Maybe one of those who wanted to rid the world of creatures then, although there were easier ways to go about it than attacking the Council on the night of their meeting.

And the Guard was involved.

Fred had had to do with it once or twice, years before; usually the magical community managed to police itself. Or rather, the Guard managed it. Those he had worked with then had probably long since retired, but of they were still as efficient as they had been then, working with them wouldn’t be any probelm.

“The Captain and Commander have requested that you speak to them before checking out the scene” Grim Soul told the, smiling once more.

“Of course.” It was probably a good idea.

“Here, please.” She knocked on a door and a voice called for them to enter.

A very well-known voice, to Fred, at least.

Still, it didn’t register until he saw Joan sitting at a table, cool as a cucumber, if looking a bit less well-put together than she had been when she’d left the house.

“Hello, Dad.”

* * *

He stared. Hone was rather sure Strange was doing the same. “What in heaven’s name are you doing here?” he demanded.

“My duty” she said simply, getting up. “I am the Commander of the Guard:”

“You are what –“

“Look, Dad, sorry, but I don’t have the time to ease you into this. Someone planned an attack on the Council, and we need to –“

The door behind them opened. “Sorry, Mein Herz, you know how it is. I had tom calm down the mayor, and – oh, hello, Inspector. Sergeant.”

Fred turned around and noticed three things in quick succession.

One, the term of endearment.

Second, from the teeth that were protruding slightly from Morse’s upper lip, it was not difficult to realize that the man he had been working closely for over three years now was a vampire.

And third, the ring on the fourth finger of his left hand matched what he had until now always assumed to be the fake wedding ring she used to ward of unwanted admirers on Joan’s.

* * *

Morse. Morse was a vampire. Morse was a vampire and from the looks of it involved with the Guard in some way, too. Morse was a vampire and part of the guard and Fred’s son-in-law.

Before he could open his mouth to say something – he wasn’t quite sure what – Joan intervened. “It was my fault, Dad. Dev wanted to tell you right away, but I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

Dev?

With a few quick strides Morse had strode past them and gone to stand next to Joan in a gesture of sympathy and protectiveness Fred recognized from himself when it came to Win. Despite the tense atmosphere, he was smiling at – at his –

“When?” he spluttered.

“We got married one year, six months, three weeks and –“ when he saw Fred’s face, Morse stopped then corrected himself, “April last year.”

“We’ve known each other for ten” Joan supplied.

Fred saw red. “You are twenty-six” he said with barely concealed rage, dimly aware of a worried noise that escaped Strange.

She rolled her eyes. “Relax, I said we’ve _known_ each other for ten years. We were friends for quite a while before we got together.” Her eyes softened as she threw Morse a glance. “Honestly Dad, you should know Dev better than that. And he’s not that much older than me anyway.”

Four years, Fred remembered from his file. Still.

“Oh for the Gods sake” Joan said, “There are more important things to focus on.”

More important? Their little girl had gotten married to a vampire and hadn’t even told them about it.

She turned to Morse with an expression Fred knew from his own face, although he’d never seen it on hers before. “The crime scene?”

“Secured.”

She nodded. “Let’s go, then.”

When they reached the door, Strange began, “Sorry, Miss – I mean Mrs. –“

“Joan’s quite good enough.”

“Joan, I just – no offense and I hope you don’t mind me asking –“

Joan Morse traded a glance as if sharing some form of joke. “Of course not. Go ahead.”

“What are you – why are you working at the Guard?”

Fred hadn’t even thought of asking.

“Oh, that’s easy enough. You see, I have magic. To make things easier, you might call me a witch” was all she said.

* * *

The Council was still gathered in the room, and so Fred and Strange had no choice but to follow Joan and Morse as they led their way rot the crime scene.

A witch. His daughter was a _witch_. That explained why she had wanted to know all about magic when she was younger – she’d realized she had powers.

And Fred, instead of keeping her safe by cautioning her, had instead driven her to think that she had to keep it a secret, apparently.

He swallowed. How was he supposed to –

“Here. Oh, and – I am afraid it is a rather bloody affair. He went after me with a silver knife; Dev overreacted a bit.”

“He wanted to harm you” Morse said, his voice trembling slightly with rage. “I would do it again:”

And by doing it again, it soon transpired, he might ripping open the man’s throat.

To Fred’s surprise, it was Doctor DeBryn who was studying the corpse. “Quite a thorough job you did there, Morse.”

“I might have gotten a but carried away” he conceded, throwing Joan a sheepish look.

“_Especially_ since I could have handled it” she said pointedly.

“I know you could handle it, Mein Herz. I wasn’t thinking.”

“I know that” she told him with a smile.

If DeBryn was surprised, he didn’t show it.

“Ah. Captain and Commander Morse. And I assume this is Inspector Thursday and Sergeant Strange?”

A woman who looked normal – well, normal for Fred – had stepped up to them.

Both Morse and Joan gave her a slight bow. “Yes, your Honour” Joan answered. “This is my father, DI Thursday, and this is Sergeant Strange.”

“We have heard many things about you” she said, shaking their hands. “And mostly good ones.” The smile she shared with Joan and Morse suggested they knew each other well. “It is why we requested your help. I am the leader of the council, Lady Moran.”

Would have been nice to have heard anything about her before now, Fred thought, and didn’t understand why her eyes narrowed. “Anything on the body that could help identify him?” he asked and stepped closer.

“I am afraid not” Doctor DeBryn answered. “But then, normally one doesn’t carry IDs when trying to assassinate a political figure.”

“And we don’t know who the intended victim was.”

“We think it likely that it might have been Lady Moran” Morse said, “Although we can’t be certain.”

“At least your daughter was standing in front of my while giving her report, and he attacked her first” Lady Moran added. “Leading to – well –“ she gestured towards the body. “One would think someone who hates creatures as much as he must have should have checked and realized how dangerous vampires can be when their loved ones are in danger.”

Morse smiled again that rather sheepish smile that, if you asked Fred, wasn’t exactly suited to the occasion. “Wish I could have thought about it for a moment. We could have questioned him, then.”

“Highly unlikely, Captain. Even if you hadn’t gotten to him… well…” Lady Moran looked over the room where, as Fred now saw, several banshees, another vampire, someone who he thought night have been a mavka and a wraith were waiting.

“The mayor and the other humans are in the next room. We thought it best if they had a drink to steady their nerves.”

What a bloody great idea, Fred thought.

* * *

Apparently, they had decided that it was the safest bet for the humans to interrogate other humans; in any other situation, Fred would probably have complained, but a large glass of brandy sounded better and better.

“DI Thursday, you say?” the mayor said, peering at him through his glasses. “Wasn’t Mrs. Morse’s maiden name –“

“She’s our oldest” he said.

“Ah. Of course”. He took another sip of his drink. “I have worked with both her and your son-in-law before. Quite the talented young woman.”

Thank you” he said, for lack of another response.

“Still, I am afraid I was somewhat saying by seeing how – how her husband handled the situation. I’d never seen an angry vampire before, Inspector.”

Seeing as he was clearly under the impression that Fred not only knew, but also approved of their relationship and the work they’d been doing, he decided that the best thing to do was to press on. “Well, creatures have a different way of handling things, sir. Would it be possible for you to tell us exactly what you remember?”

To Fred’s relief, he nodded. “Of course. Captain and Commander Morse” Fred didn’t think he’d get used to Joan and Morse being referred to as such any time soon “Were giving us their annual report, and then – well – “ he shuddered. “No offense to your son-in-law” he hastened to continue, “But he was rather brutal.”

“In his defence, it really looked like the assailant would get the better of Commander Morse for a moment. I don’t think he would have, but still” he then added.

Fred took a sip of his drink. “And you had never seen him before?” he asked.

The mayor and the others shook their heads. “No.”

Fred and Strange traded a glance. It was rather clear that these witnesses would not give them any information worth knowing, but he supposed that allowing them to question them was considered a sign of goodwill by the creatures – only he couldn’t think about them and humans anymore, could he? Not with Joan being…

“Are we free to go then, Inspector?” the mayor asked and Fred almost cursed when he realized he didn’t know. He had no idea whose jurisdiction this case was even under – granted, they had invited them in, but with Morse and Joan heading the Guard…

He decided that it would be best to be on the safe side, at least fire now, and stood up. “Let me confer with my daughter, sir.” It sounded better than openly admitting that he was waiting for instructions.

He told Strange to stay and walked back to the crime scene.

Joan was conferring with Doctor DeBryn, while Morse was giving instructions to Grim Soul. His daughter immediately spied him and walked over. “Dad?”

“They don’t know anything.”

She sighed. “We thought so, but still – we had to make sure. Well, send them home.” Then, apparently realizing how she’d sounded, she continued, “Sorry. I’m just used to it.”

He nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. “How do you plan to proceed?”

“Dev and I were just talking about it. We think this is an all hands on deck situation, don’t get me wrong, but we shouldn’t be too obvious about it. People are rather nervous about tonight as is” he wondered if he was imagining the sarcastic undertone in her voice “And so we’d rather wait until tomorrow to explain what happened. We’ll contact Miss Frazil.”

“You know Miss Frtail?”

It was a stupid thing to ask.

“Of course” she said matter-of-factly. “She runs the _Infernal Observer_ besides the _Oxford Mail_.”

_“The Infernal Observer?”_

“It’s a joke. Started as one, at least, but we’ve found it rather practical to have our own newspaper.”

_We_. We as in creatures and those who had magic. “But if the attacker was human, then –“

“Oh, creatures can pay for assassinations as well as humans can” she said. “And it just makes sense, really.”

Fred wondered if he would ever utter those words again.

“After all, there are no protections against ordinary humans”.

“So any spells wouldn’t have picked up on him.”

“Correct.”

“Everything alright here?” Morse asked, stepping up to them.

Joan rolled her eyes. “Yes, you worry-wart.”

A smirk Fred would never have considered Morse capable of appeared on his face. It was explained when Joan lightly kissed him. It seemed that this usually happened when she insulted him, then.

“I don’t think we can do much more here, at least not tonight. We best all try and get some shuteye. This won’t be easy.”

Was this really the constable who Fred was rather sure had slept at his desk more than once? But no – it wasn’t. This was the Captain of the Guard.

“You’re right” Joan sighed. “Our place?”

“I rather think you should come home with me” Fred said. “Someone is going to have to explain this to your mother.” And considering he didn’t quite understand himself what he’d learned in the past hour, it probably shouldn’t be him.

Joan sighed again. “You’re right, of course”. She turned to Morse. “I’ll take Dad home; Sergeant Strange can take the car back to the police station.”

He nodded and fished a key out of his pocket. “Here. I’ll get someone to drop me off once everything’s cleaned up.”

She kissed him again – the matter-of-fact, gentle kiss of someone who had done so many times and was going to many more – and turned to Fred.

“Now wait a second –“ he began.

“Ah, you must be Fred.”

The other vampire in the room had walked up to them.

Morse hesitated. “Uncle –“

Uncle?

“Now, don’t worry about it, Endeavour, we are all family here.” He held out a hand that Fred shook a little too late, but the vampire didn’t mention it. “I’m Albert. It was a glorious day when our houses were joined. If you’ll excuse me, someone should really make sure all the blood gets mopped up…”

Morse shook his head as soon as eh was out of ear shot. “Sorry. He prefers the traditional ways.”

Fred wondered if those included drinking blood from villagers. “Your uncle?”

“Raised me after Mum died” he explained although this didn’t explain anything at all considering Fred had been convinced he’d been living with his father afterwards. “I better ensure he doesn’t start bossing people about.” There was an underlying fondness in his voice as he talked about his uncle, however. “See you later, mein Herz. Inspector.” And he stepped away.

“It’s like Dev said. We can’t do any good here – not tonight. Let’s go to you and Mum’s house. He’ll join us there.”

Fred was rather sure that he had at no point agreed to let a vampire into his house but there was little he could do about it. They needed to talk.

He quickly explained the situation to the witnesses and Strange and then followed Joan, who occasionally stopped for a quick word with a member of the Guard.

Like Morse – Dev – where he was supposed to be had said, this was mostly a matter of cleaning up for now.

The car Morse had handed Joan the key to turned out to be a Jaguar. “The Guard’s?”

“Mine and Dev’s.”

Belatedly he realized he hadn’t known Joan could drive.

She looked at him with the mischievous twinkle in her eyes he recalled from when she’d been a child and claimed that Sam and not her had eaten the last biscuit and said, “Before you ask, Dev taught me. This is going to be fun.”

* * *

_Fun_, Fred had learned soon after Joan hit her teens, didn’t always include his understanding of the word when she pronounced it like that.

And not always definitely included this moment. “You cannot go a 100 miles per hour in Oxford!”

“Oh, I can” she said, swerving and once more miraculously not hitting anything or anyone – although the latter probably had to do with the late, or by now early, hour “Oxford’s full of magic, you see. Even the streets are brimming with it. You just have to let them know who’s the boss.”

“But –“

She cut another corner. “It was one of the first things Dev taught me.” Her eyes softened as she recalled those days. “Thinking back, I can’t say for certain I didn’t have a crush on him back then. The real thing came later, though.”

_The real thing. _

Like he and Win.

Still – that was a topic for later. Right now, he had something to say.

“Joanie” he began carefully while trying to ignore the route they were taking, “If I ever gave you reason to think WATCH OUT FOR THAT MAN WALKING HIS DOG –“

She breezed past without touching either of them. “Strange time for it, when you think about it. Sorry, Dad, you were saying?”

He took a deep breath. “If I ever – I never wanted you to feel that you couldn’t come to us with something like this.”

A pause. “That’s what it felt like though” she admitted then, sounding younger than she was. “It felt like – like there was part of myself you didn’t want to hear about.”

“I’m sorry. That was never my intention. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“You did, Dad” she replied, swerving to miss another late night or early morning reveller.

Trying to remain calm – the last close encounter had rather shaken him, he pressed out through gritted teeth, “I know you’re used to it but could you slow down?”

She did.

Another deep breath – and having managed to loosen his hands from around the console where they had latched on – he repeated, “I just wanted to keep you safe. I never suspected anyone in our family had magic.”

“Aunt Reenie has” she said immediately.

_“Aunt Reenie?”_

“Oh yes. She’s wonderful at potions. And quite taken with Dev. She keeps flirting with him whenever we meet. You should see his face. It’s all her fault, really – She was the one who sent me to magic school in the first place when realized I had magic. I had always had my suspicions about her and called her.”

At least someone had been looking out for his little girl. Fred made a note to send Aunt Reenie flowers at the next opportunity. “So you were – how old?” he said carefully.

“Fifteen. On my birthday. I woke up and the Veil had just – shattered.”

They had reached the house and Joan parked in front of it. “Ah. Sam must be up.” Light was shining through the windows.

“Sam knows.” He wasn’t surprised. They had always been close.

“Yes. He just – he didn’t even have to drink the potion. He just realized and that was it. He was my best man.”

“Who was Morse’s?” he asked, genuinely curious. He hadn’t thought the lad had many friends.

“Max.”

“Doctor DeBryn?”

“Sybil blood” Joan explained, “Not enough to see into the future, but enough to see beyond the Veil- He knew immediately what Dev was when he met him. They became fast friends. Ah, there you are, little brother.”

“When I saw you and Dad were still out, I put the kettle on” he said, shooting her a questioning glance.

“Dad knows” Joan said. “About me and Dev, too.”

“Ah. What happened?”

Joan quickly told him.

Sam tsked. “He tried to get to her through you? Dev must have loved that. Does the guy still have his head?”

“Yes, but not his throat.”

A pause. Then quietly Win said from behind them, “I think someone should explain to me what’s going on.”

* * *

“Oh Joanie! You’re married? To Morse?”

_Of course_ that was the first thing Win said.

“Yes.”

“And are you happy together?”

Joan smiled. “Very much.”

“You could have told us, dear.”

“I thought – well – “ she glanced at Fred. “I was wrong. I wish I’d been open about it from the first. Dev always told me we should. There were a few situations…”

“Yes, like her having to hide under the bed in the cabin when Dad came to drag Dev back” Sam chimed in.

She groaned. “I never should have told you that.”

Fred was rather preoccupied with the thought that Joan had been lying under the bed the whole time he’d been waiting for Morse.

“He should be here any moment –“ Joan said when Fred heard tires screeching and realized that whoever had driven his – _son-in-law_ had done so in the same manner Joan had shown him.

He was about to get up when Joan said, “He’s got a key.”

Of course he had. _Of course_ he had.

“In the kitchen!” she called out as soon as the door opened. A moment later, Morse swept in. “Hello”. He gave her a quick kiss. “Sam, Mrs. Thursday, Inspector –“

“Oh really Morse – we are family. Call me Win” she told him, standing up and gathering him into a hug.

He hugged back, obviously pleasantly surprised that Win hadn’t reacted to his fangs. “Thank you” he said softly.

She pulled back. “Do you want a cup of tea? Or is there… something else you’d like?”

He smiled. “I would love a cup of tea.” He sat down. “Uncle Albert made sure everything has been cleaned up, and we sent everyone home. An I sent a message to Miss Frazil. We’ll meet her in four hours.”

“But you two need your rest!” Win protested, putting a cup of tea before him.

“We will, Mum, alright?” Joan sighed. “Just as soon as we finish our tea –“

But Morse interrupted her by breathing Win’s name. “That really wasn’t necessary.”

“I thought you could use it, keep your strength up.”

Fred blinked and only then saw a small cut on Win’s forearm. Oh.

Trust her to immediately start taking care of Morse as if he was her own.

“What does Mum taste like?” Sam asked.

“It reminds me of Joan” he said carefully, “Although it’s a bit… lighter. And less smoky than yours.”

It took Fred a moment to realize that Morse had actually drunk Joan’s and Sam’s blood.

How had his life gotten so complicated in just one night?

“Well you all need to rest” Win said matter-of-factly.

“Yes, Mum” Joan sighed as Morse emptied his cup.

“You can sleep in Joan’s room.”

“Win –“ Fred intervened.

“They _are_ married, Fred.”

Well then.

* * *

“I did not see that coming” Win told him after they got back into bed.

“Me either, I mean he is –“

“I did suspect that he liked Joan, of course, but I wouldn’t have –“

Hey had spoken at the same time and fell silent. He Fred asked, “So you don’t mind?”

“What exactly?”

“Well he _is_ a vampire” he pointed out.

“Yes, there is that” she conceded, “But I’ve seen the way they look at one another. That’s all I ever wanted for our Joanie when it came to marriage. You used to look at me like that too, you know.”

“That’s not true” he admitted, “I still look at you that way.”

“There you have it.” She said it as if everything was made clear with that statement.

* * *

The sun shining right into Dev’s eyes woke him. While it was a rumour that it burned him – unless he stayed in it too long, just like humans – it was rather annoying.

He couldn’t help but smile when he felt and smelled his wife nestled up to him, as usual, though. Selfish as it had probably been of him, he’d been wishing that they could simply tell her family the truth for a long time; after all, Sam had no problems with their relationship.

He kissed her head and muttered “Busy old fool, unruly sun…”

She sighed and murmured automatically, “Why dost thou thus, through windows, and through curtains, call on us?” before opening her eyes and smiling at him. “Hey. Good morning.”

“And to you as well.” They kissed slowly and languidly, enjoying a few minutes of peace to themselves before they had to deal with what had happened last night.

She drew back. “Do you need blood?”

He shook his head. “Your mother gave me some of hers last night, remember?”

“Please don’t talk about my mother when we’re in bed together.”

They laughed softly as he drew her closer once more.

* * *

By the time Fred made his way downstairs, classical music was playing and he could hear Joan giggle. He remembered that sort of giggle from his and Win’s early years; and almost automatically made enough noise to let them know he was coming.

By the time he entered the kitchen, they were drinking tea at the table.

“Morning, Dad.”

“Good morning, Inspector.”

He hadn’t called him _sir_ since they met last night, and Fred supposed it seemed rather ridiculous to him that he should expect it. After all, he was one of the leaders of the Guard and his son-in-law as well.

Still.

He poured himself a cup. “Good morning. Did you get enough sleep?”

“Yes, don’t worry. Magic has a way of replenishing itself, and Dev doesn’t need much as it is.”

He supposed it made as much sense as everything else he had learned.

Win arrived soon afterwards, tutting when she realized none of them were having something to eat. “You need to keep up your strength, dears.”

“Mum” Joan, who had never really liked to eat in the mornings, sighed, and Morse only smiled, as if about some private joke. “Promise we’ll have something for lunch, alright?”

“Of course you will” she immediately brightened up. “I’ll make you sandwiches! Dev, I do hope you like corned beef?”

“I do, Win” he replied almost gently.

Fred was left to wonder if the whole world had indeed gone mad overnight or if he was just too slow to keep up with the times.

* * *

Morse and Joan held a short but quiet discussion that ended with it being decided that Joan would go to the Guard House and organize things from there and talk to Miss Frazil on the way, while Morse would drive to the station with Fred.

A car he didn’t recognize was waiting for them – it must be one of the Guard’s.

“Now” Win said, presenting them all with sandwiches, “Be careful, do you hear?”

“Yes, Mum” Joan sighed.

Her eyes softened. “And look after one another.” Then she bestowed hugs on their daughter and their – son-in-law and a quick kiss on Fred.

“We will” Morse vowed.

“Well” Joan asked as they walked out of the house, “How does it feel to be officially part of the family?”

He simply smiled at her.

“Although the way Mum is already pampering you – first Aunt Reenie, and now her! What is it about you and the Thursday women?”

“I think” he said, drawing her close, “That you should be able to answer that best yourself.”

“Oh, should I now?” she teased him before leaning in for a kiss.

A kiss that, quite frankly, if you asked Fred, was a bit too passionate for the public, and most _definitely_ too passionate for a father who had only learned that his daughter was married a few hours ago.

Still, he said nothing. That was a battle for another day.

“Now” he said once they had separated, “I would welcome it if you weren’t to drive like last night… both of you.”

Joan rolled her eyes. “Fine, Dad.” And with another peck on Morse’s lips, she got into the car.

Fred, who knew this tone well from her teenage years, resignedly said, “She’s going to turn a corner and do it anyway, isn’t she?”

“I am afraid so” Morse answered lightly. “Don’t worry, she’s an excellent driver.”

“She told me you taught her how to.” He did his best not to sound accusatory.

“Yes. I figured she should know, considering” Morse said simply, walking up to the car.

Even if Fred had learned nothing else – even if he and Joan weren’t married, or their involvement in the Guard had remained a secret – he would have found his bagman’s behaviour to have changed. Not because of some undue familiarity; no, Morse, as of yet, had not made any allusion to the fact that they were related, not to Fred at least; but he carried himself differently than usually. There was a confidence, and… yes, contentment in him that Fred had never truly seen before.

And he highly suspected that a lot of it had to do with Joan and how happy they appeared to be.

“I see.” Fred wanted to ask how they had met and how they had ended up married, but wasn’t sure if Morse would welcome the qieszopm.

“It was shortly after we met” Morse confided in him as he opened the car door. “Thought it might be a good idea. It was already rather clear to me that she wanted to work in the magical field, and sometimes you have to get somewhere rather –“

“When was that?” Fred interrupted him. He couldn’t help it; Joan was still his little girl; and part of him insisted that –

“She was sixteen. I was twenty, had just started working at the Guard. They asked me to hold a lecture at her school.”

The magical one, of course, Fred added in his head.

“We became fast friends.” Morse smiled at the memory. “Of course, back then, she was like a little sister to me. That changed…” he trailed off. “Well, it eventually changed” he said, turning on the motor.

Fred took a deep breath. Morse hadn’t had to disclose anything about his and Joan’s relationship, and yet he had. “Alright, take us to the station – your way.”

“Are you sure?” Morse asked.

“Yes” he said, “I’m going to have to get used to it, won’t I.”

If he knew Joan – and sadly, he had to conclude there was a chance he didn’t – she would drive this way whenever she could.

“Alright then” Morse grinned, showing his fangs.

Fred desperately hoped he didn’t notice that a shiver ran down his spine.

He knew Morse (_only you don’t_, a voice in his head whispered). He wouldn’t just start – munching on anyone. He hadn’t so far, had he?

But them, would Fred have noticed? There had been the Veil between him and the creatures…

And then Morse hit the gas and he quickly learned that Joan had definitely taken her driving style from him.

* * *

They did arrive at the station within five minutes; however, as he got out of the car, Fred wondered if his weak knees were worth it.

And yet another surprised waited for him. As if he hadn’t had enough of these in the last twenty-four hours.

When they arrived at the squad room, Jakes glanced up and greeted him with, “Good morning, sir.”

That wasn’t unusual; but that the man who Fred would have sworn didn’t think much of Morse then gave his bagman a friendly smiled and added, “Dev. How’s Joan?”

Morse opened his mouth – probably to tell him the news – but Jakes continued, “Hope said to tell you that we should have you over for dinner one of these days. It’s been a while –“

“The Veil went down for Inspector Thursday last night, Peter” he rushed pout.

“Oh.” His eyes widened as he turned to look at Fred again.

“Yes” was all Morse said.

Fred was starting to wonder if everyone except for him and Strange had known about Morse’s – and Joan’s marriage.

Peter got up. “What happened?”

“The Council Meeting – someone got killed.”

Peter looked at him, narrowing his eyes. “The only time you talk like this is when you were the one –“

“He came after Joan!”

“Oh that’s of course a perfectly normal reason to rip someone’s head off –“

“I didn’t! I just went after his throat!”

Fred realized they were bickering – like _friends_. He cleared his throat.

They immediately stopped.

“We’ll bring you all up to date soon” Morse promised and, to Fred’s astonishment, Peter nodded and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

“And Joan’s alright?”

“Perfectly. She’s at the Guard House.”

“Working away, no doubt.”

Fred suddenly and startingly realized that Jakes knew his own daughter better than he did.

He wanted to scream.

Strange, who had been following their talk with wide eyes, tried his best to pretend he was reading a file.

Morse followed Fred into his office as a matter of course.

* * *

It was clear that Strange was dying to ask. Peter briefly contemplated keeping him in suspense, but seeing as this case would probably turn out to be rather complicated, decided his best to ask, “Do you have any questions?”

Strange blinked. “A few?”

“Just so you know, I only found out about a year ago. I mean, I always had my suspicions about Morse – I could see through the Veil now and then, catch glimpses of the truth” he didn’t elaborate that he was rather sure it had to do with his childhood and what he had gone through “And Hope – the girl I’ve been seeing – she’s got magic. She met Joan, since she’s pretty much the head of the witch community around here, and well – they got along so well they decided we might all do a double date.”

Strange’s eyes looked like saucers. “That must have been a surprise.”

“It was.” Truth be told, it had been much stranger for him to find out that Morse was married to DI Thursday’s daughter than that he was a vampire. “I’ve been helping them out now and then, you know. Sometimes it’s easier to have a completely normal human working the case.”

“I can imagine that” Strange said carefully.

Peter could also have added that, ever since he’d learned the truth, he and Dev had got along better and better – but then, why bother? The poor man was already overwhelmed enough.

He wondered what DI Thursday made of his son-in-law.

* * *

“Most likely it’s a group of humans and creatures working together.”

“But if the attacker must hate creatures enough to go after them, why work _with_ them?”

Morse smiled a grim smile. “To kill something, you have to learn about it first.”

_Like vampires and a stake through the heart_, Fred thought, and then realized what he was thinking. “Alright, so humans ands creatures working together to kill the head of the Council” he said quickly. “Let’s say they would have succeeded. What would have happened if Lady Moran had been killed?”

Morse thought about it for a moment. “Well, there would still be the rest of the Council, and the Guard, of course. But Lady Moran ahs looked after the creatures of Oxford for so long… and there have been some infights in the Council over the years.” He grimaced. “Uncle Albert usually comes home pretty tense after them.”

It was probably not the time to ask, but Fred did it anyway. “About your uncle…”

“Oh, Dad wouldn’t have me” Morse said simply. “After Mum died. Gwen was – _is_ – scared stiff of creatures, and Uncle Albert and Aunt Bertha had always loved me.” An expression of grief crossed his face. “We lost her three years ago. She did get to meet Joan, though” he brightened up. “She was the first to tell me I should marry her.”

And he had. Fred was still trying to wrap his head around it all. “And your Uncle. He’s part of the Council?”

“Has been for as long as I can remember” Morse said. “He doesn’t trust any of the other members completely. And with good reason.”

“That includes Lady Moran?”

“Of course.”

_Of course_. Of bloody course, as if any of this was normal. But then, for Morse it was. And for Joan too.

It still rankled that she had never tried to tell him again. After all, he’d only told her to leave magic alone _once_, and his daughter had gone and carved a whole career and gotten married without telling them.

Well. Him or Win. At least Sam had known. And Aunt Reenie.

He would never have taken her for a witch.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Inspector?” Morse asked, apparently realizing he needed some time to process. “And you could smoke a pipe”.

His first impulse was to lash out at him – he hadn’t been working with Morse for so long only to be talked to like a small child who needed to calm down – but then he thought of Joan and took a deep breath. “A cup of tea sounds like a great idea, thank you.”

He nodded and left.

* * *

Jim Strange had always considered himself a rather tolerant fellow. Sure, he’d known of the Veil, but had never really had a desire to take a peak. What creatures and magic user were up to was none of his business since they policed themselves.

And now… this.

He’d thought the Old man would blow a fuse when he saw his daughter, not to mention that she and Morse were married.

Well. Good for them, he supposed. He’d seen enough on his beat to be able to tell a happily married couple from one that wasn’t, and they were clearly very much in love.

Still. This complicated matters.

And to think he’d believed Jakes couldn’t stand Morse.

The very same man he had just been contemplating raised his head when Morse entered the squad room. “And? How was your father and son-in-law bonding time?”

He was actually teasing him.

Strange thought this was the weirdest thing he’d seen in a while, and that was saying something.

“He’s processing., Completely normal behaviour” Morse answered, and Jim wondered if he was trying to reassure himself. After all, the Old Man was close to his gal, wasn’t he?

“Would you like a cup of tea as well, Sergeant?” Morse asked and he realized he was talking to him.

“Yes, please. And it’s Jim”. He figured it was a good idea to be on good terms with the head of the Guard, especially since it seemed they would be working this case together.

“Dev then” he answered firmly. “Ah, Shirley.”

Indeed WPC Trewlove had just arrived. “What do I hear about the Council meeting?”

Strange wondered if everyone in the building had known before he did.

* * *

“I have to say” Miss Frazil began, taking a drag of her cigarette, “Not the best news.”

Joan sighed. “I know. Dev’s at the station with Dad, starting to work the case.”

“Ah.” She gave her a shrewd glance. “might I enquire –“

“Everyone’s been rather relaxed about it. So far.”

Part of Joan was angry at herself. Dev had wanted to be open about their relationship from the start, but she’d told him no, thinking Dad wouldn’t be able to handle it. And because Dad hadn’t known, she’d never prepared Mum either.

And now they all had to deal with this.

“It wasn’t the best timing” she conceded.

“At least the cat’s out of the bag.”

Joan nodded; that was true. And Mum had reacted better than she could have hoped. Then again, just like she’d told Dev earlier today, him and the Thursday women… “I suppose it’s better they should learn the truth now than when we decide to try for a baby.”

They hadn’t really talked about children in any other way than “Maybe someday” yet, but still.

Miss Frazil smirked. “It would have been interesting to see how your father react to a spontaneous grandchild, though.”

She knew her too well to think that she was being facetious. “He would probably have had a heart attack, and then punched Dev in the face. Not necessarily in that order, though.”

“I don’t know. I’ve always thought they were rather close.”

“Oh, they are, but that’s different from finding out he suddenly has a son-in-law.” Joan sighed again. “Alright, let’s talk about what’s been going on. Anything we can hide? Or does everyone already know?”

Miss Frazil took another drag and contemplated her question before answering, “Luckily, the Meeting is considered sacred by many. People and creatures alike are aware something happened, but no one knows any details, as far as I can make out.”

“Good. We don’t need people to know that the assailant is dead.”

Lady Moran had been right, of course; even if Dev had managed to hold himself back, or Joan had had the presence of mind to keep him from attacking, he probably wouldn’t have made it out alive. If anything, with all the creatures in the Council she knew, his death would probably have been a lot nastier and a lot more painful.

The whole attack reeked of desperation, and Joan had her experience with desperation. Things tended not to end well when that got involved.

“So you want whoever is behind this to get nervous?”

“Something like it” she answered. She and Dev had talked it over this morning in the kitchen, before Dad had shown up.

Well. Amongst other activities Dad would probably have been even less thrilled about, she thought with a slight blush.

Miss Frazil shot her a glance that frankly was a bit too knowing and smirked. “I have to say, I am somewhat sorry I didn’t see the Captain react to you being threatened. It must have been quite the sight.”

“It was” Joan admitted.

Perhaps it had also made their early morning quality time a bit more thrilling than it should have been, considering they had slept in her parents’ house, but well… she’d never been able to resist when Dev got _dangerous_.

She was very aware that she was blushing again. “I was about to disarm him, really. He wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Men often don’t when their wives are concerned, at least in my opinion.”

“Oh” she said lightly, “Thank the Gods that’s not true for us. We’d never be able to lead the Guard effectively.”

“Probably” Miss Frazil agreed, “So the headline should mention the attack, but leave details on the attacker vague?”

“Something like that. Oh, also add that the Oxford City Police is helping us with our inquiries. Some might be more comfortable going to Cowley station to give information.” After all, there were many humans who lived at the outskirt of the Veil and survived by sometimes glancing through it and sometimes ignoring it entirely. Peter had been like that, until Hope had pulled him over the edge, or at least so Joan believed; at least it had vastly improved his and Dev’s relationship.

“I’ll see to it that I can get it out as early as I can.”

“Thank you” she said honestly.

They continued to plan the edition.

* * *

While Morse was making the tea, Superintendent Bright came into his office. “Inspector Thursday.”

“Sir.”

“The mayor called.”

So his boss had known too, Fred thought, feeling rather put out by now.

“I assure you, Inspector, I knew of some aspects, but not of others. It did give me quite a turn to hear that the Commander Morse I’d heard of was your daughter.”

_Get in the bloody line_, Fred thought.

“That said, from what I know, they are a most devoted couple. At least so my contacts have always told me.”

Fred wasn’t quite sure if this was his attempt at comforting him.

“So” Superintendent Bright than changed topic, sitting down, “We have an attempted murder at our hands, and one involving the highest-ranking creature in Oxford.”

“So they tell me.” Fred hoped he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt.

“There have always been elements of society who consider creatures beneath humans. And of course the fact that we have a mixed married couple working the case doesn’t make that aspect any easier.”

Fred kept forgetting that Joan was currently out there, working the case too. Dear God, and all the years she’d pretended she worked at the bank –

He cleared his throat as he lit his pipe. “Joan is currently… discussing things with Miss Frazil. Controlling the message, sir, I believe.”

“Good. Good. Excellent. We’ll need all the help we can get, with half of the station not being able to see through the Veil before.”

More like twenty percent, if their team was any indication, Fred thought.

Morse knocked on the door. “Your tea, Inspector. Ah, Superintendent Bright. May I come in?”

He actually waited for Fred to nod.

Superintendent Bright was studying him. “Captain. Any news yet?”

Morse shook his head as he put down the cup in front of Fred. “Joan’s been in touch; her meeting with Miss Frazil went well. They’ll see if they can get into an early edition – both the Oxford Mail and the Infernal Observer.”

“Good. Good. Excellent” Superintendent Bright repeated himself.

“So far, we’ve heard nothing of Doctor DeBryn; he must still be busy with the autopsy” Morse continued. “And Uncle Albert doesn’t seem to have heard anything, either.”

“Your Uncle is, I have been given to understand –“

“Yes, he’s a member of the Council” Morse replied. “But they seem to know nothing.”

Would have been too easy anyway.

“So what is going to happen now?” Superintendent Bright asked, sounding slightly sarcastic.

“It’s not that different from working a normal case, really” Morse answered and Fred realized that he wasn’t calling Bright _sir_ anymore, either – of course not; he was the commanding officer of a whole different force, after all. “We try and figure out who the assailant was. I am sure Max will find something…”

Fred could tell that Superintended Bright had also noticed the familiar way he had referred to their pathologist. “So Doctor DeBryn is… aware of the situation?”

“Sybil blood.”

“I see. And that means…”

“He should be able to divine a few things about the would-be killer. Not enough to let us know everything, but a few hints at least.”

“Good” Bright said again, perhaps from lack of anything else to say. “Well then. I’ll leave you to it. If you would be kind enough to keep me informed…”

“Of course, Superintendent.”

“Well then. Thursday. Mo – Captain.”

Superintend Bright left them.

A thought struck Fred. “Why did you ask for permission to enter my office? Is it true that you have to wait –“ He broke off because Morse had entered his office many times before without asking for permission.

“No. But we would consider it highly impolite to enter without doing so – unless we’re working or there is an emergency.”

It was rather bizarre to here Morse talk of “we” and realize he meant vampires. Or maybe creatures in general. “When do you think will Doctor DeBryn be done?”

“It depends. Not all auras are easy to read, and of course the man’s gone, so…” Morse gave him a self-depreciating smile. “I am afraid I don’t always think clearly when Joan is concerned.”

What a way to talk about ripping open someone’s throat. But then, Fred would be ready to kill for his family too, wouldn’t he?

He wanted to make a quip, something among the line of _At least you left his head on, lad_, but somehow, the banter that had come so easily to them before he’d known seemed idiotic now.

Or maybe that was just him.

Morse seemed perfectly at ease – as a matter of fact, Fred thought he was rather too relaxed. He could have at least shown some shame for marrying into their family without letting them know.

But Joan had said she’d asked him to keep it a secret; hadn’t she?

This was all so bloody confusing.

“Well, I better call in and see that all is well at the Guard House. Not that I expect any problems, but you know” Morse said with all the ease of an experienced officer who trusted his co-workers implicitly.

Fred nodded. It seemed like the safest answer.

* * *

Joan was going through their files of known offenders when Dev rang. “Commander Morse speaking.”

“Hello, mein Herz.”

When they had first got together, Joan, in all the wisdom of her early twenties, had believed that the warm fluttering feeling in her ribcage whenever he called her that would eventually abate, but it had yet to happen. “Hello, my love. How’s it going?”

“Everyone’s calm. And of course Max, Peter and Shirley already know – and Superintendent Bright only needed to be filled in on a few details. Nothing new yet about the assailant, though.”

“We’ve had two banshee and one werewolf incident, but we handled it. Nothing big.”

“Good. Are you going through the files?”

“Nothing yet.”

“If there is, you’ll be the first to find it.”

Its was an honest compliment, as she well knew; not only did vampires firmly believe in telling the truth to those they were close to, but Dev especially had never been one for embellishments. “Right back at you. Just keep an eye on Strange and Dad, alright? We don’t want them to get overwhelmed.”

Not that she’d had to tell him that. One of the reasons he had chosen police work as his “human career” was that he’d be able to look after ger Dad – after she’d told him off-handedly one night that she was often worried for his safety.

She’d really picked the right vampire to marry.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control”.

If he’d told Dad the same about two days ago, Joan thought with a smile, he’d probably have immediately been alarmed. “Good. We’ll keep each other posted.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They hung up.

Lieutenant Ford cleared her throat. Joan turned, but everyone was too used to their talks in the headquarters for her to be embarrassed about what had just happened. “Ma’am, there’s been a report –“

She concentrated on her work.

* * *

“Joan’s going through our files” Morse reported, putting down the receiver. “If there’s something to find, she will.”

“You think the attacker could be in there, mat- Cap-“

“Matey is quite enough, Jim, don’t worry.”

If you asked Peter, Strange still looked a little uncomfortable, but then, he hadn’t been looking through the Veil for long.

“And to answer your question, he might. First of all, he must have been able to see through the Veil – which would make him our responsibility, especially if he had been arrested for crimes or misdemeanours against creatures or magic users before. And where would one look for someone who hates us enough to try and attack Lady Moran but in those circles?”

It made sense, Peter had to admit. What really hot him was that – at least according to vampires – a creature who would plan something like this had to be of the vilest sort. But then, vampires thought much of honour and tradition.

It had been one of the things he’d been most surprised by, when he first learned the truth about Dev.

Well, that and – he glanced at his ring finger.

Joan, he’d soon learned, especially since she and Hope got along so well, had a bit of a mischievous streak, and had more than once tried to make him break character when they met.

Dev had only laughed when he’d told him about it, proving he knew his wife better than anyone. Peter had always thought that was natural; after all, when they had met, they’d still been pretty young.

But still – this couldn’t be easy on the Old Man, and what affected the Old Man, Peter had realized soon after being transferred to Oxford, affected the whole station. Fred Thursday wasn’t a legend for nothing.

Peter didn’t even know what he thought of creatures in general. At least he knew that in the past, he’d rather liked the thought that Morse and Joan might get together – as the vampire had told Peter himself one day; apparently he’d told him to “be good to her.”

Well, he was definitely that. Peter would be ready to swear it.

But he might not like the whole vampire thing. Or the Guard thing. Or the fact that his daughter had been lying to him for years.

Peter sighed. Things were going to get complicated.

* * *

Doctor DeBryn was done with the autopsy around noon; Morse let him know and he and Fred went to the morgue.

“I strongly suspect your necrophobia won’t be a problem?” he asked sarcastically. Considering Morse drank blood, it seemed highly probable that this had just been another ruse.

He smiled somewhat amusedly. “We take care to appear as human as possible around those who can’t see through the Veil. We don’t want to draw anyone t our side who doesn’t want or have to peak through.”

Fred nodded, thinking that he could at least have spared him buying him a pint to fortify him.

“And your fear of heights?”

“Oh, that’s real – I don’t like heights much since I had to climb that roof” Morse shuddered. “I’m doing better, though. Joan’s been helping me through it.”

Whenever he mentioned Joan, there was awe in his voice, as if he still couldn’t believe she had married him, and Fred thought of what Win had told him last night – that this was what she had always wanted for her; and he had to admit that she probably had a point.

He couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t have chosen a husband for her who drank blood on a regular basis, though.

Doctor DeBryn was waiting for them. “Inspector. Dev. You had enough blood?”

He sighed. “You and Joan are never going to let me live that down, are you.”

Fred wondered what “that” had been. “You collapsed right in the tea room of the Guard House” was all Doctor DeBryn said. “So?”

“I had enough blood in the last few days, don’t worry.”

“Good.” DeBryn pointed at the corpse. “Like I said, you did a thorough job, Dev.”

“It seemed reasonable at the time.”

“I do not doubt that. Now, the body is that of a young man in his mid-to-late twenties…”

“Probably radicalized when he was even younger” Morse mused. “The groups who are often behind attacks like this are vile.”

“So something like this happens often?” Fred asked, feeling concern swell in his chest as he thought of Joanie.

“No, not that often, but” Morse shrugged. “There will always be those who are prejudiced.”

His fangs reflected the light DeBryn had turned on.

Fred concentrated on the corpse unless his expression gave something away.

“I also took the liberty of scrying over the body” DeBryn was explaining. “I can’t see much, but there’s this – a P. I am reasonably certain his name began with a P. I am sorry I can’t be of more help.”

“We known more than we did before, Max” Morse said lightly, “That’s something.”

“Oh, and there is something else.” He raised the man’s right arm – Fred was doing his best to ignore the hole in his throat, as well as the thought that his son-in-law had put it there. “A tattoo.”

Morse studied the two intertwined snakes with a frown. “Doesn’t look like something you’d usually get.”

“I agree. It’s one of the stranger ones I’ve seen.”

“Might make it easier to identify him, too” Morse said. “We can speak to the tattoo parlours.”

“If he got it in one” Fred suggested. “Maybe it’s a symbol of whatever group he belonged to, and it was a house job.”

“That’s possible, of course” Morse conceded.

“Well gentlemen, whatever it is, I am afraid I am as stumped for answers as you are” DeBryn said.

* * *

Back in the office, Morse called Joan to let her know about the P DeBryn had… scried.

Fred didn’t quite understand how that worked, but supposed it was better than nothing.

When he came into the squad room, Morse was preoccupied. He was muttering to himself, going through a file.

“Apparently they keep tabs on the organizations who are against creatures and magic” Jakes told him matter-of-factly. “The file just… arrived.”

Strange filled him in on the details. “It just appeared in front of him, sir” he explained, his eyes wide like saucers, “And it seemed like it was the most normal thing in the world for him –“

“He said it came from Joan” Jakes helped out, only that the explanation didn’t really help at all.

Joan was a witch. With everything that had been going on, Fred had neglected the fact that his daughter did, in fact, have magic.

God, he needed a drink, and it was decidedly too early for that. “I’ll be having a smoke outside.”

Strange opened his mouth, probably to point out that usually Fred didn’t have any problems with smoking inside, but apparently Jakes gave him a warning sign since he closed it again.

* * *

Fred took a long drag of his pipe and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time today. His bagman was a vampire, his daughter was a witch, and they were married. And he couldn’t even say what was the most surprising about all of this.

“Fred, you alright?” DI Thompson from the nightshift asked.

“Yes, thank you, John.”

“No offense, but you look like you just saw through the Veil and you didn’t like what you saw”. He lowered his voice. “I know the feeling.”

“It’s just unexpected, that’s all.” After a pause he added, “Did you know Morse was a vampire?”

“Yes, but I’ve only seen him around a couple of times. The joys of the nightshift”. He smiled grimly. “You’d think that actually, I would be the more likely one to run into a vampire, wouldn’t you?”

It really sounded like he should be, Fred thought. But then, he didn’t know much about vampires, and Morse looked comfortable enough during daytime. Although – maybe not. Maybe the bloody Veil had prevented him from noticing his discomfort. “He’s married” he said flatly.

Thompson blinked. “Morse’s _married_?”

“To Joan.”

“Your _daughter_!?”

“It was a surprise to me as well” he mumbled, hoping he didn’t sound quite as bitter as he felt.

“I’m sorry. That can’t be easy.”

No, having his daughter suddenly being married to his bagman –

“I really hope he doesn’t… nibble on her.”

Fred stared at him. The thought had not occurred to him before – mostly because he knew Morse _had_ already drunk Joan’s and Sam’s blood, and now Win’s too.

“They say they prefer the blood of live victims” Thompson continued. “He’s not using a… well… on her, though, Fred, right? You would know, surely?”

A what? He would know about what? He bloody hoped so. “What?”

“Forget what I said, I mean, she must have married him because she loved him”

If, _if_ there was something behind it (granted, Thompson didn’t even want to explain what it would be), it wasn’t just Joan who had been drawn to Morse, was it? Fred himself had invited criticism by making a mere DC his bagman instead of a DS…

He felt ill.

“Well, but you’d probably _have_ noticed” Thompson added. “I mean that’s not something even the Veil could hide.”

Probably not, Fred decided, or at least chose not to think about it for a moment, deciding to act like he knew what Thompson was alluding too. Later, there’d be time to observe Morse, see if he found any evidence…

In the next moment, he was taken aback by his own reasoning. This was Morse, his bagman, someone he’d thought of almost as another son, and well – his son-in-law. And there was something about what Win had said, too; the way he and Joan looked at one another…

Fred couldn’t believe this was all due to… something Thompson had heard of. He wouldn’t believe it until he had proof if the contrary.

And anyway – Joan was a witch. She should have been able to tell if anyone was doing anything to her, surely.

_Surely_.

* * *

Joan was going through the files. Dev had told her that Max had scried the letter P, and it was more to go on than she’d had before.

Having magicked the other files to Dev, she felt cautiously optimistic. They had solved gar more difficult cases together.

“Ma’am?”

She looked up to see Lieutenant Ford. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

She handed her a few papers. “Two crossroads incident and one pixie attack. They have been handled.”

Joan quickly looked through the reports. “Excellent. Log these and send copies to the Council.”

“Ma’am.”

She would say this: her work was far more interesting than it ever would have been at the bank where Mum and Dad had believed she’d worked for the past few years.

And she wouldn’t have been able to spend as much time with her husband, that was sure.

She concentrated back on the files with a smile.

Five minutes later, she’d found a candidate.

* * *

Hm. There were quite a few hate groups out there, as Dev had previously known; but none struck him as likely to have tried and kill the leader of the Council. Most seemed to be too small, and –

The door to DI Thursday’s office opened and he walked out. “Anything yet…” he hesitated.

Dev supposed it would take him a while to call him “lad” again. It must have been a shock to find out that not only was his bagman a vampire, he was also married to his daughter.

That was why he had wanted to be honest right from the beginning; but Joan had insisted that her father wouldn’t want to know that she was a witch, and that she didn’t want her mother to have to choose between them. Dev had always considered it highly unlikely that there would have to be a choice, especially since he’d started working with DI Thursday. He knew what his family meant to him. But in the end, it had not been his decision to make.

“Nothing” he replied.

DI Thursday nodded. “Alright. In that case –“

The door to his office swung open. DI Thursday stared. “But there is no one –“

Joan came through the door. “I thought I’d do this the fast way. Hello, Dev. Dad.”

He wondered if they should kiss again in front of his father-in-law, but she decided for him and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. Well then.

She glanced at her father, clearly daring him to react. Typical of his wife, Dev thought as he looked down to hide his smile.

DI Thursday didn’t comment on their greeting. “Was that some form of… transportation spell?”

“Yes” she said simply, even though there was nothing simple about it. But it was her choice whether she wanted to explain to him just how powerful she was.

“Here” she added, handing Dev a file. “Peter Tyler. 25. Has been arrested before – Haddon brought him in a few months ago because he was writing slurs on creature’s houses.”

“Not exactly nice, but how did that turn into a plan to murder Lady Moran?” he asked, going through the few snippets of information they had about Tyler. “He must have been radicalized”

“Exactly my thoughts. Have you found anything yet?”

“No, but I’m working on it…”

* * *

Watching his daughter and his bagman work together in the same way he and Morse usually did was downright bizarre. And they seemed to have forgotten that there was anyone else in the room.

He cleared his throat.

Joan turned her head; she’d been bending over the file. “Oh sorry Dad. We’re so used to it..”

Naturally they were. If she truly was Morse’s second-in-command…

“So what are those groups, Morse?” he decided he best address as he had used to do – while he got used to things.

“Most of them are rather small and not that well organized. But vicious”. 

“There are a few vampires in our community who I have log suspected of being members of one” Morse said. “They weren’t exactly eager to congratulate us on our marriages.”

“I told you” Joan said quietly, “I didn’t mind.”

And Fred realized they must have talked about this between them before – and that mores was clearly more upset at this than Joan was. He probably thought a lot from other creatures recognizing their marriage.

“Yes, well” he grumbled in a tone Fred recognized well. It meant he was not going to talk about it, but still mull the subject over in his head.

“Oh Dev” Joan sighed, “One battle at a time.”

To Fred’s surprise, Morse looked at her and nodded. “Alright. The case.”

He’d never been able to get him out of his head like that. But they were a couple, weren’t they?

* * *

“So what do you think? Should we let the public know?”

Joan shook her head. “For now, everything’s under control, thanks to Miss Frazil. I am supposed to greet you, by the way.”

She – like many others – had a soft spot for Joan’s husband. As a matter of fact, during one of the celebrations that had followed their wedding, she’d gotten slightly tipsy and congratulated Joan on a “good catch.”

“Thank you” Dev replied absently, already diving back into the files. She shook her head and turned to Dads.

“Night as well do our own research. You know how he is when he gets like that.”

Dad still looked like he wanted to protest, but there was little he could do. They were the experts here.

Still – Joan decided he might as well help him; and so they repaired to his office she said, “You have questions.”

“It’s quite a bit to take in, Joanie.”

Joanie – how well she remembered the day she had noticed that Dev had stopped calling her that, and what it meant. Dad probably wouldn’t want to here about that, though; it was a bit of an… intimate story. “I know.” She didn’t apologize – to be sorry for who and what one was was never advisable, especially in the magical community.

“I mean, it crossed my mind a few times, but I always assumed Morse was somewhat too prickly for your taste.”

Ah. So he had decided to concentrate on what he could comprehend the easiest. She couldn’t blame him.

“Oh, he can be that” she replied with a smile, “But he’s also generous, loving and fiercely loyal. Not to mention an excellent captain and rather good-looking.”

There were other things she could have told him as well, but again, she assumed Dad wouldn’t want to hear about that.

“And a vampire”. It was quietly said.

“There is that” she conceded, “But he hasn’t lost control of his blood thirst even once in his life. His mother taught him when he was young how to deal with his thirst, and he’s never strayed to love victims – well, to people who didn’t want him to drink.”

“Do you – I mean –“ he broke off, clearly uncomfortable at asking the question.

“Do I feed him? Occasionally. He doesn’t want to drink from me too often, but I know he loves my taste.”

Dad flinched; in the next moment, Joan could have punched herself. She should really think about how her words would sound to a normal person before saying stuff like that out loud.

“Sam must have fed him too at some point.”

She nodded. “We were in a pinch, and Sam insisted. Thank the Gods he helped out. He and Dev are pretty close though, so I wasn’t surprised.”

In fact, her brother had been the first to tell her that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Not that it had been difficult; she was rather sure everyone had known before them. But the journey wasn’t important, was it? They had got there in the end.

“And now, of course, he knows what Mum tastes like too” she continued. “Mind, I should have thought that she’d immediately jump to mothering him too.”

“I used to think he could use it, but well…” Dad trailed off for a moment, throwing a glance out of the office where Dev was working, “He looks different, and I don’t just mean the teeth.”

“Oh yes, we take care of each other” she said simply. “Zhat’s what it’s all about.”

He nodded. “Good. That’s… good.”

She could tell he still wasn’t quite used to all the changes he had had to deal with yet, but at least he was trying. Dad, as good a man as he was, was a little bit set in his ways, as she well knew; but she hoped he was fond enough of Morse to soon see past all the little tricks they’d been forced to play along with over the years.

“Alright” Dad said, “these groups… any idea which is the most likely to have recruited Tyler?”

“Well, there would have been a certain recklessness to have involved” Joan mused, “So it’s probably not one of those better organized ones we keep track of. Our own fault, really – we must have grown to –“

“It’s not your fault, Joanie. I know both you and –“ he hesitated, then continued, “I know both you and Morse well, and you definitely have done everything you could do. And he did stop Tyler when he attempted to assassinate Lady Moran.”

She giggled. “More like slaughtered him, really.” Seeing his face she added “Sorry, I – I am just used to it all.”

He probably didn’t like to hear it, but he had to accept the truth eventually.

“So…” he said slowly. “What do you plan on doing?”

“Well, once Dev’s been through the files and come out of his head again, we will most likely decide to split up the groups between us – the members of the Guard – and investigate.

“Anything we can do to help?”

She bit her lip. In truth, they could always use additional manpower, but… “Dad…”

“Trust me, we all want to. Well, me and Strange anyway, and I don’t think you have to worry about DeBryn or Jakes.”

She laughed. “Max? Not a chance. And I know for a fact that he and Peter like each other more than they let on.”

“Thought so” Dad said, sounding perhaps a bit grumpy. But then, he was probably worried that the loyalty of his men was compromised.

As if they weren’t all on the same side.

* * *

Dev was still going through the files his wife had brought. Strange repeated the sentence to himself in the hope that it would eventually make sense. A day ago, he had been thoroughly convinced that Morse hated his first name; and moreover, that he’d probably sadly never find someone to settle down with.

Both of these assumptions had been proven rather spectacularly wrong.

“You doing alright?”

He was surprised when Jakes asked him the question.

He nodded.

“Just checking. It can be… jarring when the Veil falls down for one.”

“The…” his voice dropped. “I mean they – when you are like Morse, you never need it, do you?”

Jakes shook his head. “They’re born with magic in their very genes. Even if for Morse, that mostly means he needs to suck blood now and then and is a bit stronger than your average human. And he heals remarkably quickly when drinking life blood.”

Strange suddenly remembered something and frowned. “How did he get injured so often, then?”

“Never make the mistake of asking him that. He’s quite proud of his little tricks, won’t shut up about them if you give him an opening. He’s very pleased with himself how little the Veil had to conceal in order to make everyone believe he’s human.”

Strange wondered if Jakes knew there was a hint of fondness in his voice now when he talked of Morse. “I’ll remember that.”

“Good.” Jakes fished a cigarette out of his pocket. “Just be glad you weren’t there when the guy attacked Joan. I can just imagine how Dev reacted, and it can’t have been pretty.”

“It wasn’t. Wonder Doctor DeBryn could get anything out of the corpse, the state he was in.”

“Oh, he’s used to it. Gets called on Guard business regularly, has for a while.”

That wasn’t as surprising as it probably should have been. But then, Doctor DeBryn had always been a little… eccentric.

Just like Morse.

* * *

Dev knocked on Dad’s office door. “Joan? Inspector?”

He probably should have greeted Dad first, since he was still his superior officer, but he’d never really paid attention to such details when it came to her. “Found something?”

“It’s all too… well organized” he said, unconsciously echoing her sentiment. “I mean, if any of these organizations managed to smuggle someone into the council hall to attack a meeting, I would expect a different outcome.”

“Maybe they didn’t know you’d be there?” Dad suggested, but they both shook their heads.

“It’s traditional that we give the Council a report, and we are usually asked to stay afterwards as a sign for their favour” Joan said. “Anyone who’s been around for a few years should know that.”

“I see” Dad said, and then they fell into silence.

Only a few moments later the penny dropped and they all said at the same time, “It was a distraction.”

* * *

DI Thursday had all but insisted on accompanying them, but Dev hadn’t thought it a good idea. He was still a bit shaken – and who wouldn’t be, although the vampire continued to marvel at his mother-in-law’s ability to adept – and maybe needed a little break from anything supernatural.

“I don’t think he’s quite processed it all yet” he confided in Joan, who was driving.

“Would have been surprised” she mused. “He did, after all basically order me to stop researching magic in my teens.”

Dev knew it still rankled whenever she thought about it. “He just wanted your best” he told her softly. It was his usual answer, and expected by now. “I thought so before I knew him, and once I came to work for him, I was sure of that. He did tell me to be good to you, you know.”

Joan smirked. “You’d already been good to me for a while, then.”

“Joan!”

“You know, for someone who’s supposed to seduce virgins over to the dark side, you are surprisingly proper.”

“If I remember correctly, it was you who did the seducing.”

“So, you finally figured out I was only wearing a towel around your place on purpose?”

“I figured that out pretty early on, actually.”

“Knew you were smart. That’s why I married you.”

“Oy, and I thought it was because I was being _good to you_.”

“Dev! You are supposed to be the shy one!”

“Says who?”

“All our friends, for one thing.”

They often bantered like this, and now it was the best thing for them to calm down a bit.

Because they were both thinking the same thing.

The Council Hall wasn’t just there for the meetings.

It also held a collection of spells and magical devices that were too dangerous to keep anywhere else.

* * *

Fred couldn’t deny that he was a bit relieved that Joan and Morse had declined his offer to accompany them to the Council Hall, and was currently having a pipe and trying zo figure it all out.

A knock on his door.

“Ah. Come in, John” he said when he saw who it was.

“Everything alright, Fred? You look rather put out, if I may say so.”

He sighed. He’d known Thompson for years, and he’d always thought him friendly enough, if a bit slow. “You know what we talked about this morning?” It felt like a year ago.

“Ah. Still problems with that vampire son-in-law?”

“Not exactly problems” he said carefully. “I just don’t like it when I don’t know the rules.” Or the history. For example, was Morse one of those who had problems curbing his instincts to suck blood from others or not? But then, Joanie certainly wouldn’t have married him, or would she? She’d said he had no troubles. But she’d always been drawn to danger…

“Well, if you say so… as long as he’s not holding a sway over her, everything’s fine.”

“Sway?” he asked, alarmed.

“The thing I mentioned this morning… I have my experiences” he said, his voice sinking as he properly stepped into the office and closed the door. “Actually that’s why I’m here. It’s just… I mean, I know Constable Morse and I am sure he would never – I just thought you should probably know.”

“Know about what? What is that _sway_?” he asked, putting away his pipe.

“Of course not all vampires have the power, and many who do don’t use it. Too decent, you see, so even if Morse should –“

“But _what is it_?”

“Well” he hesitated then continued, “You know I originally came from London too, Fred?”

He nodded.

“Had a case there about ten years back. Husband and wife. He was a vampire. Beat her, the neighbours said. I stumbled across them because they’d been witnesses to a robbery and I noticed so…” he trailed off and shrugged.

Fred knew that feeling very well. Coming across something one couldn’t tolerate during a case and deciding to do something about it.

“And – well – she – there was something strange about her denial that he was beating her. It wasn’t like the usual _He threatened me to keep my mouth shut_ spiel – she genuinely didn’t seem to realize she had a black eye.”

“She didn’t _realize_?”

He stared at Thompson. He was well aware that magic was powerful – everyone was – but this sounded almost incredible.

“Every time it happened, he told her to forget about it, and she did. He had a rather powerful sway over her” Thompson shrugged. “Eventually I managed to get her out of there – turns out there are some good vampires around, too. Amend really, there is no reason to suspect that Morse isn’t one of them.”

That, Fred reflected, was true. And Joanie was sharp; certainly she would have noticed if he’d made her marry him with a sway – _surely_.

Still, he decided, best to study them carefully when they returned, just like he’d thought this morning. Just in case, of course. Not that he believed it for a second. Why would he.

* * *

“If what you are saying is true, this is very serious indeed” Lady Moran said.

“I am aware of that, ma’am” Joan replied. Dev had gone straight to the archives, accompanied by one of the custodians. They’d decided report to Lady Moran in the meantime.

“There are many objects in our archives that could seriously harm people of Oxford and the city as a whole – if not the entirety of Great Britain.” She shook her head. “But in hindsight, it’s obvious that the attack was a distraction.”

“We should have thought of it sooner” Joan answered.

“You were the ones to think of it first” she reminded her. “Thank you, Commander.”

Joan did the traditional bow and went to follow her husband, understanding that their talk was finished.

* * *

While Dev had known about the archives, he had never been here before, and his heart sank somewhat when he realized just how big they were. “How many objects do you keep here?”

“About two thousands” the custodian replied, “Since this is the safest place for the most dangerous artefacts.”

Dev made a mental note to propose to the Council to found research on how to get rid of them altogether. It was simply too risky, keeping that many magical… bombs around.

“I see. And is there a ledger of some kind, or –“

“Every object that is acquired by the Council gets processed and catalogued.”

“Thank the Gods for that”.

The custodian nodded. “It will make things easier, Captain.”

“How quickly do you think can you ascertain if anything has been stolen?”

“A day re two.”

It wasn’t as fast as he would have hoped for, but it was better than nothing.

“I told Lady Moran” Joan said in lieu of a greeting, but she often did when they were on a case.

“Good. We might know more as soon as the day after tomorrow” he replied.

“That’s something.”

“Yes, I just don’t want to imagine the havoc someone could cause with some of these things in two days” he said, going through the list. “Dear Gods, what would anyone need twelve magical daggers for?”

“I can think of something” Joan grinned.

He felt his face flush.

“Ah, Dev, still after all these years of knowing me?”

A glance at the custodian proved they were not in the least put out; rather they seemed more amused than anything. “So it’s true.”

“What is?” he asked to distract himself.

“Oh everyone who’s ever had anything to do with the Guard tells me they’re headed by a most devoted couple.”

He flushed again.

Joan giggled and kissed him. “Come on, let’s get back. See if Dad and the others came up with something.”

* * *

Fred had to admit that his talk with Thompson had left him feeling a little uneasy. He knew that his colleague had only meant well – if he’d had the case, he would have wondered too – and yet. 

He didn’t want to suspect Morse, that was it. And they were surrounded by other – creatures. One of them would have notice.

But would they have done anything if they had? Morse was the leader of the Guard and obviously highly respected, even from the members of the Council. Not to mention that one of them was his uncle…

“Excuse me, Fred” he looked up to suddenly find said uncle in his doorway and jumped. “Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You haven’t… Councilman.”

“Albert, I absolutely insist. Now that that silly little charade Dev and Joan insisted on is over…” he strolled into his office as if he owned the place. “I was just wondering where my nephew and niece are. I haven’t been able to get a hold of them all morning, and I suspect they stayed at yours last night?”

_My niece. _

“Yes they did. My wife offered the Joan’s bedroom.”

“Ah, Win. I look very much forward to meeting her.”

A fate Fred wasn’t sure he was ready to inflict upon her, just yet.

“They’re working the case. They went to apprise Lady Moran. And they have a theory.”

“Just as well. I have no doubt they’ll solve the case fast enough; they usually do. Ever since they took over leadership” his voice dropped as if he was imparting an important secret, “The Guard has become thirty-seven percent more sufficient.”

With surprise, Fred realized he wanted him to gloat over Joan and Morse together, like proud – well, like proud sort-of parents, he supposed.

“That’s impressive.”

Albert nodded enthusiastically, his smile making his fangs more prominent. “We couldn’t have been prouder of him, my Bertha and I.” A note of honest regret crept into his voice as he continued, “I only wish she was around to see this. You’ve been married for a while too, Joan tells me.”

Fred suddenly pictured his family being gossiped over during dinner by a bunch of vampires and his daughter.

“Twenty-six years.”

“We only made it to twenty-three. I told them to take care of one another, make sure they reach at least thirty.”

Normally, he would gave replied _Good luck_ or something like that, with how injury-prone Morse was, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

How often had he been worried sick for the lad, only to learn now that most likely at least half of his injuries had been faked to appear human?

Fred decided that it was understandable that he was upset, in this special case.

He studied the vampire in front of him. So far, Albert appeared as self-possessed as his nephew, but Morse had said he was traditional…

If only Fred had any idea what those traditions were.

“Is there any other reason for your visit?” he asked. “I don’t mean to be uncivil, but –“

“Oh, of course.” Albert handed him a file. “Here. Just to make sure the station understands completely, the Council considered if for the best that you and Superintendent Bright be informed about the Guard.”

It was a good idea, he had to admit. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “When this is all over, we should have family dinner.”

Family dinner. With two vampires. One of whom had already tested the blood of the three closes to Fred’s heart. “Sounds good” he forced out.

Albert smiled, showing of his fangs once more, and bid him a polite goodbye.

Fred opened the file.

Fifteen minutes later, he was thoroughly convinced that this was as much an exchange of information as it was a show of power.

He hadn’t realized how much of it Joan and Morse actually yielded. Yes, technically the Guard was sworn to allegiance to the Council, but it was largely independent; and Joan and Morse were its undisputed leaders, working cases and proposing policies when they saw fit.

He didn’t doubt that his strong-willed girl could handle such a position. He would have liked to know abort it much sooner, though.

And really – just because he’d told her once that she shouldn’t be thinking about magic, they’d not gotten any say in what she grew up to become?

After all, say what you want about the bank, but at least a job there would have been safe compared to what she was doing now. God alone knew what she must already have been through before she became Commander.

He was getting a headache but he still had to show the file to Superintendent Bright.

* * *

“Alright. We might have some mad organisation with an incredibly powerful magical tool and two days of time on our hands” Joan said, driving once more, “What could go wrong?”

“Everything” he said matter-of-factly, mostly because he recognized that tenseness in her shoulders.

Her father finding out hadn’t left her as unaffected as she wanted to appear to be.

She glanced at him. “I’m not talking about it.”

“I wasn’t talking about anything other than the case.”

She sighed. “I hate it when you’re the reasonable one for once.”

“No you don’t; remember when Uncle Albert told us it’s just as well we balance each other out?”

“Difficult to forget” she agreed. Her shoulder slumped. “It’s – I’m sorry, Dev. I know of course that this is all my fault –“

“It’s not your fault you have magic, Joan” he said gently, laying a hand on her knee. “And it was your decision whether to let your family know or not. Apart from Aunt Reenie and Sam, of course. I don’t think you could have kept it from your brother if you had tried.”

“You’re right there” she said, “But still… maybe if I’d tried more, Dad wouldn’t have looked like a deer caught in headlights. You know he hates it when someone makes him look like a fool in front of his subordinates.”

“He didn’t look like one, and even if he had, I don’t think Jim Strange would have been able to appreciate it. The Veil really shattered for him.”

Joan giggled. “That’s true. And he always was so polite when he met me near the Bank where everyone thinks I work.”

“You’d be a great bank manager.”

“Ah Dev, want to finally establish your own rule of the Guard?”

“Of course, and then take over the Council:”

“Good luck going up against Lady Moran.”

“Hah, I’ll have a bank manager on my side, so I can just buy everyone.”

“You –“ She laughed and Dev relaxed.

They just needed a bit of time, that was all. He knew how much his father-in-law loved his family; he simply had to take it all in. Everything would be well.

* * *

“So, Captain and Commander Morse are more or less in control of their own supernatural branch of the police” Superintendent Bright said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“It would appear so, sir” Fred replied between taking sips of his hot tea.

“At least we know and trust them.”

Fred made no answer.

“How are you handling it, if I may be so bold?” Bright surprised him by saying.

“We are… getting used to things. Win immediately made the lad a sandwich, of course, and Sam already knew. Seems like and Morse get along well.”

“And you yourself?”

“Quite frankly, I didn’t think we’d have to worry about Joan getting married for a while yet” he finally said. “And I did enjoy knowing she was safe at the Bank, rather than out there risking her life amongst creatures.”

“According to the autopsy on the attacker, she seems to have a man at her side who won’t let her come to any harm. And Strange told me they seem close.”

Wonderful, Fred couldn’t help but think – now his _colleagues_ were gossiping about their little girl behind her back. But that was just to be expected, wasn’t it? After all, they had ample reason to talk about her, these days. “It certainly appears that way.”

Bright threw him a shrewd glance, as if he had guessed what he was thinking. “For what it’s worth, Thursday, there’s many a worse young man out there she could have chosen.”

“I know.” And he did know; his problem was mainly how they had kept it from them, and well – that Morse was a vampire would take some getting used to, he couldn’t help it.

But then, they had time.

* * *

Or so he had thought. As soon as he came back from Bright’s office, his phone rang; it was Win. “Any news?”

“Nothing yet.”

“Good. Means you’ll all be home in time for dinner.”

All?

“Also, I called the Council and spoke to Morse’s uncle – such a charming man, really – so he’ll be there too. No time like the present to get to know each other; we’re family now.”

“Win…” Again, the half-remembered tales of how inviting a vampire in meant one could never get rid off them reared their head; in the next moment, he was astonished at himself. After all, Win was right – they were family now, for better, for worse.

_And_, a voice whispered in his head, _at least you can check if there are any sways involved_. “Sounds good” he finally added.

“I thought so too. Of course Joan and Sam already know him, but still.”

How early Albert’s wish for a family dinner had been granted, Fred couldn’t help but think as he put the receiver down.

And then he realized just how easily he and Morse seemed to get everything they wanted. Here was Albert, an esteemed member of the Council of Creatures, undoubtedly having his eyes and ears wide open at all times; and there was Morse, barely thirty and yet in a position of prominence and authority, married to the most beautiful girl in Oxford.

It all seemed a little too perfect for Fred’s liking.

He told himself that he was just a little suspicious because he wasn’t yet used to having daily contact with creatures.

He almost managed to believe it.

* * *

“Nothing yet” Joan said, stepping into his office.

He nodded then replied, “Mum called. She said that – “

“Oh, I know. She called me, too.” Joan smiled. “I can’t wait to see her and Uncle Albert in the same room. Bet they’ll get along like a house on fire.”

Of course they would, Fred thought numbly.

Maybe they’d have no choice but to.

“Dad?” he looked up.

Joan looked like the day he’d told her off for being interested in magic, and he hated himself for it. “Joanie… I just need a little time. You know me, set in my ways. It’s been a bit of a shock.”

Her expression immediately softened. “I know. I – I wish we could have understood one another sooner.”

“Aye” he agreed.

There was nothing else to do.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with frustratingly little progress; Joan and Morse slipped in and out of the station, following first this clue, than another one.

Fred did his best to keep appraised and figure out how to police a city once one had seen through the Veil.

When Trewlove brought him a cup of tea in the mid-afternoon, he asked, “So you’ve known for a while as well, I take it, Constable?”

The words sounded perhaps more accusatory then he meant, but she only replied kindly, “Yes, sir. When I entered the Force, I decided to take the potion – I wanted to be able to help the entire populace. So when Dev and I met in front of that burned-out flat, I knew immediately. He and Joan had me over for dinner soon after; they weren’t married then, but about a month later they tied the knot, I think.”

It would never not feel bizarre to him to have the details of his child’s life repeated to him by those he’d thought hardly even knew her. “I see.”

A pause.

Then, Trewlove cleared her throat and said, “Sir, I know it’s not my place, but… it’s clear you were rather shocked about it all, and yet… they are very well suited. You know Dev gets lost in his head from time to time, and Joan always gets him to snap put of it. And Dev helps her focus. They really are a very happy couple, you have to believe me, sir.”

As far as testimony went, it was probably as good of one as he was going to get at the moment, so he nodded gratefully.

That they were well suited, he could easily believe – after all, hadn’t he told Morse himself to be good to her back when he’d thought they were dating – while they were dating but he thought they had just begun when in reality they had already been – this was too complicated to think about.

Still – they would have to make the best of it.

* * *

When evening came, he, Morse and Joan took a car home, with Fred having insisted on driving; Joan had consented with a sigh, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Naturally, the two got in the back together, and Fred spent most of the drive determinedly not checking what they were getting up to. They were young, and they were married; no one could blame them for stealing a few kisses now and then.

“Uncle Albert’s usually punctual” Joan said, “So if Mum said seven, he’ll be at your doorstep exactly then.”

_Your doorstep_. But of course she considered the place she shared with Morse her home now.

“She’s right” Morse said. “If he’s too late or too early, your watch needs fixing.”

Win ushered them in barely after they had left the car. “You must be famished! Mo- Dev, do you need blood?”

“Thank you, Win, I am very well taken care of” he smiled.

“I’d hope so. Come on in.”

And so in the went; Win had actually set the table she used to do for the holidays.

Sam was already there, grinning and punching Morse in the shoulder. “And? Case solved already?”

“The hat stand rule” Fred reminded him immediately.

And no – he wasn’t imagining it; Joan rolled her eyes and mouthed “Later” to Sam.

There was nothing he could do about it.

Like Morse had said, his uncle was punctual to the minute.

Fred wanted to be the one to open the door – probably caution the vampire that, well, they were human, and some differences in customs were to be expected – but Win wouldn’t hear of it. “Fred Thursday, you’ve all been slaving away; just sit down and relax.”

So he sat there and listened.

“Good evening. You must be Albert. Please do come in,”

“I am indeed. Good evening.” A pause. “I assume my nephew and niece are already…”

“Oh yes, we’re just waiting for you.”

“I am very sorry I didn’t come sooner, then.”

Was he flirting with his wife?

But when he came into the dining room, he was perfectly cordial, smiling at his nephew. “Endeavour. You look well.”

“I am in perfect health, Uncle.”

“Undoubtedly I have you to thank for that” he told Joan.

“I do what I can.”

“It shows.” He sat down at Win’s invitation. “So what are those plans of yours, Sam, for visiting the Academy?”

It was the first time Fred had heard about his son considering a supernatural career as well, and it didn’t exactly elevate his mood. Albert was apparently of the opinion that now the Veil had fallen for both him and Win, they were privy to everything their children had kept from them.

Fred had believed that Sam wanted to go to the Army. Well – it sounded like he might end up in an office instead after all; but given how dangerous magic could be…

If you asked him, it was bad enough that Joan endangered herself on a regular basis.

“I’d like to, but I don’t have magic, so…”

“You know they’ve opened their doors to those who can’t do spells themselves but still want to work in the magical field in the last few years” Joan told him; the way she said it suggested it was another one of those policy changes she and Morse had implemented.

“Just don’t know if I’m up for it.”

“I’ve seen officers who are much less able than you” Morse told him; Fred knew him well enough to be certain that this was a compliment.

As dinner went on, he couldn’t help but mellow a little. Albert was pleasant company and had even served in the war – although in one of those regiments hardly anyone who couldn’t see beyond the Veil knew about.

At least they had something to talk about.

* * *

Joan slowly started to relax. When Mum had first called her and told her about her plans for her family dinner, she’d been worried. It wasn’t that she didn’t think her parents and Uncle Albert would get along; on the contrary, there had often been times when he had reminded her rather remarkably of Dad – but Dad was still clearly struggling with wrapping his head around it all, and she didn’t want to rush him.

At least she thought so. She couldn’t be sure how much was her not wanting to do so, and how much was her own cowardice.

But everything was going well. Dad and Uncle Albert were trading war stories, with Mum occasionally chiming in.

Dev’s hand on her knes startled her out of her reverie. His eyes asked her if everything was okay, so she smiled at him.

There was a knowing look in Mum’s eyes that told her she’d guessed what they wee up to, and despite having been married to him for over a year, she blushed.

“Ah” Uncle Albert said gallantly as usual, “the joys of youth. I have to say, I always hoped that Endeavour would find love, but I could not have imagined such an elegant figure to come into his life.”

“Stop it” she muttered.

“Uncle” Dev laughed, “Do I have to worry?”

“In the same way I have to worry about Aunt Reenie”

“Well, she does cook almost as well as Win” he teased her.

“How is she, by the way?” Mum asked. “I’ve been meaning to call…”

“She’s been busy with giving her potions classes, but other than that she’s fine” Joan assured her.

“Mrs. Harbort is a very elegant lady” Uncle Albert said. Always so formal, she thought with a smile. Hopefully Dad would see that that was what Dev had meant when he’d called him traditional.

Granted, he also enjoyed drinking blood from a life source more than from a cup, but there were those in the magical community who voluntarily provided such services.

She squeezed Dev’s hand under the table.

All in all, it was a better evening than she’d dared hope for.

* * *

Win had known this would be a good idea. She was well aware that Fred was somewhat wary of magic and magical creatures – she could hardly have been married to him for so long without learning that little fact – and she was determined to soon make him forget he ever had ben in the first place.

After all, they were family now – and it was clear that Joan and Morse were in for the long haul.

She loved just watching them interact. Joanie was so comfortable with her husband, and so radiant. And Morse – Dev – was more relaxed than she had ever seen him.

Right now, they were lost in their own little world, having started a whispered conversation a few minutes ago.

“They do that a lot” Sam sighed, turning to her. “Being alone and having dinner with them often feels like that.”

“They’re young and in love dear, that’s normal” she said happily.

Just then, Dev briefly and lovingly nuzzled Joan’s neck; apparently they had well and truly forgotten that there others on the table besides them. Joanie giggled; a glance at both Fred and Albert proved to Win that neither had missed the interaction, but before one of them could admonish them for it, Joan exclaimed, “I forgot!” and pulled at a chain she was wearing around her neck. “I can put it on now.”

“Put on what, dear?” Win asked.

Both Joan and Dev jumped, thereby proving that they had indeed completely forgotten. Dev blushed fiercely.

Joan only giggled again and took of the chain. “Here.” She held out her hand. “My engagement ring.”

“It’s really nothing special” Dev mumbled.

“Don’t say that!” she turned to Win. “He wanted something new but at the same time something from his family, so he crafted this out of both his mother’s and his aunt’s.”

“I had help from a friendly dragon” he said quietly.

Win looked at the ring, with its silver and gold artfully blended., “Oh it’s beautiful.”

“I know” Joan beamed “And liked I said, I finally get to wear it!” she slipped off her wedding ring. “Deva, want to do the honours?”

“Yeah” Sam chirped, “Prove you’ve taken her from our hands once and for all.”

Blushing rather strongly for a man – vampire – who had just been kissing her neck oink front of her entire family, Dev slipped the ring on her finger; Joan followed it with her wedding ring. “There” she said proudly, “Now everything’s as it should be.”

“You didn’t have to – for me” Dev mumbled.

“Oh trust me this is mostly for me. Remember Hope’s face when I showed it to her? If you ask me, she and Peter are going to take the plunge sooner rather than later, even if they haven’t known each other as long as we did.”

“Love, I suppose” Dev told her, his eyes shining with that very sentiment.

Her daughter had definitely chosen the right vampire.

There was an indulgent smile on Albert’s face now; Win couldn’t quite make sense of Fred’s expression, but she was sure everything would be okay.

* * *

Fred was feeling conflicted. On the one hand, he was still slightly wary of the new additions to the family – who wouldn’t have been? They were _vampires_ – on the other, this was Morse, and – and –

There could be no doubt that they were deeply in love. Morse – _Morse_ – forgetting himself to the point of bestowing rather private gestures of affections on her proved that.

Albert was shaking his head. “These two” he told Fred. “I remember when Dev was just teaching her how to drive and told us about the “kid” he’d met. I had no idea what would follow, of course. Bertha guessed it first; but then, she was always knew about those things. “Albert” she told me after that one dinner we had, “She’s the one, and the sooner they figure it out, the better.” He smiled wistfully.

“Win always thought Mo –“ He broke off and made an effort “That Dev liked Joan somewhat, even before all of this.”

“Ah, we all somehow found women we didn’t deserve. Except for Dev, of course.” Albert shot them both a look that couldn’t have been prouder if Morse had been his son, and Fred felt himself softening.

“So you raised him since he was twelve?” he asked when it became clear the others were busy talking amongst themselves.

He nodded. “My poor sister… and her ex-husband wanted nothing to do with the supernatural anymore. We wouldn’t let him go into the system, of course; he’d always been such a favourite with Bertha, and such a well-mannered, clever boy to boot.”

“He’s one of our bets detectives.”

“I thought and Joan told me so, although he’d never admit it himself, of course. He was the youngest creature ever to head the Guard.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“What are you talking about?” Joan asked.

“Just singing your husband’s praises, my dear” Albert answered.

Morse blushed once more. “There is really no reason to…”

“Hush” Joan whispered gently, reaching out and most likely squeezing his hand. “I want to hear all the praise heaped on my husband.”

“Joan” he groaned, but she just kissed him to shut him up.

Nice to know there was an effective way of doing that, although it was barred for Fred.

* * *

Joan and Morse were offered to stay the night again by Win, of course, and they accepted.

Albert, meanwhile, used their phone to call a driver. Apparently Council members had one.

“May the moon watch over your souls” he told both Morse and Joan before turning around and blessing the rest of the family as well.

Fred supposed it was somehow touching.

Joan, Dev and Sam repaired to the living room – no doubt breaking the hat stand rule in order to let their youngest know what was going on – while Fred and Win had tea in the kitchen.

“That went well” she told him happily “And Albert really is a very nice man.”

“Vampire.”

“Whatever – it’s so easy to forget. Isn’t it?”

Not for Fred, but he didn’t tell her that.

“And really, have you seen the way Joan and Morse looked at one another?”

“I saw quite a few things” he replied tartly.

“Oh really Fred, as if you never stole kisses in our early years.”

“I didn’t kiss your neck in front of your dad, though.”

She giggled not unlike Joan when Morse had done just that. “Because Dad would have killed you if you had.”

“Yes, well…” he couldn’t quite argue with that.

“Oh Fred” she said again, taking his hand, “But our little girl is so happy, both in her private life and her job. Isn’t that wonderful?”

It did indeed sound wonderful.

Theoretically.

* * *

“Good job, Dev. I thought Dad was going to have a stroke.”

“I don’t know what you mean” he mumbled, looking away.

“Right because you just randomly neck Joan every day.”

“Sam” she said firmly, hoping to admonish him, but he just grinned.

“Come on Joanie, you gotta have me have a little fun.”

“Are you serious about the Academy?” Dev asked him. “I am not saying you wouldn’t be good at it – you already know quite a pot from Joan – but it’s still magic.”

“Oh yes, don’t worry. Dad used to think I wanted to go to the Army; how much worse could it be?”

“That one time, me and Dev had to go up against four lamias” Joan said.

“What, alone? When did that happen?”

Belatedly, she realized she’d never divulged the information because she hadn’t wanted to worry him and Sam had still even rather young.

“Alright, you can tell me later. Now how’s the case going?”

She smiled.

She had never even tried to obey the hat stand rule. It would have been impossible with how curious Sam was anyway.

* * *

Fred took a long time to fall asleep, being fully aware that his children were once more trading secrets while a vampire looked on.

_No, not a vampire_ he told himself. _Morse. Think of him as Morse._

Trouble was that not only was he a vampire, this Morse was different from the one he’d spent so much time with.

For one, he’d never even thought of kissing a woman’s neck in front of her family, not even if that woman happened to be his wife.

And he wouldn’t have been so comfortable during dinner. No, the old Morse had all been awkward angles and introversion, but then, he supposed actually being raised by a loving couple and his relationship with Joan had done away with that.

Fred would have to get used to it, he told himself. That was all.

* * *

He didn’t sleep well and went downstairs feeling rather tired and grumpy the next morning.

The others were already up; he found Joan, Sam and Morse sitting at the kitchen table, laughing about something, while Win was making tea.

“Now don’t let Mum –“

“Fred they are going to have a long day. I told them to sit down.”

“I tried my best” Morse told him with a pleased smile, “But Win wouldn’t hear of it.”

“Fine. But at least put out the bin” he told Sam.,

“I will, Dad.”

He sat down, feeling somewhat irritated that Morse was going through his newspaper as if he were at home. “Anything new?” he asked.

If Morse noticed his somewhat sarcastic undertone, he didn’t comment on it. “Nothing so far.”

“Miss Frazil promised me to call the second she heard anything” Joan said, “And we can trust her.”

“Yes we can” Morse said. 

“Wat’s she like? I’ve never met her” Sam asked.

“You will soon enough when you join the Academy, I dare say, with her running the Infernal Observer and all” Win said.

It was only then that Fred noticed a copy of said newspaper lying on the table. “Where did you get that?”

“I asked Joan to get us a subscription just in case. She mentioned it to Miss Frazil yesterday – and it just appears on the dinner table! Just like magic.”

“Because it _is_ magic, Mum,” Joan said.

“Well, still…”

Fred looked at the headline – Attack on the Council still under investigation of the Guard – then picked it up to see what she made of it.

It was no surprise to him to learn that she apparently thought highly of their girl and Morse, since Joan herself had admitted that she had more or less inspired her to make the newspaper; what he hadn’t expected was that she apparently considered something Joan had told her as “official”. He wondered if that had been true, but a glance at his daughter proved it to be so.

“Reminds me” Morse said, “We should have her over for dinner, anyway. Sam could meet her then.”

“Whatever you say, you’re the better cook between us.”

“Because you don’t have the patience for it, mein Herz.”

“I don’t need it. Between you and Mum, I’ll be fine.”

Predictably enough, Win found it rather delightful that she now had a son-in-law who could cook, and they continued to chat about that.

Fred, meanwhile, turned to Joan and reminded himself that he was talking to a fellow officer of the law. “Now. Whatever that artefact they stole or are supposed to have stolen is – I understand the consequences could potentially be devastating?”

Jian nodded. “Yes. Until now, the Council has kept a close watch on the things that are considered too dangerous to the public, but with everything’s that’s been going on… Someone with enough magic could wreak havoc with even just one of those.”

With a jolt, Fred realized that she was including herself in that description.

She shook her head. “Sadly, there is all kind of stuff in the Council Hall. And we” she said pointedly to the other side of the table, “Should really be going.”

Morse, to Fred’s surprise, laughed happily and carefree. “Sorry, Joan; you know I’ve been after Win’s recipe for stew and dumplings for a while.”

“Oh, Gods, Mum, don’t say you’ve given it to him. Means I’ll eat nothing else for weeks.”

Win only gave her a pleased smile.

Joan sighed again. “Fine, but I’m driving.”

“Of course, mein Herz.”

* * *

Joan, once she was driving, felt reason to be cautiously optimistic. “So. Last night and this morning. That was… nice.”

“I think it was more than nice” Dev ventured. “I finally got the recipe…”

She let go of the steering wheel with her left hand to box him into the side. “Of course that’s the first thing you think of.”

He captured her hand and kissed it. “Everything’s going fine. Your father seems to slowly come to grips with the situation, and that’s all we could ask for.”

“I suppose. And Uncle Albert was a perfect gentleman, as always.”

“Do you think the custodian will be able to tell us something?” he asked, switching the topic because he knew that tone of voice only too well – his wife wanted to think of something else.

“Probably not, but at least nothing’s happened so far.” And Joan snatched her hand away to dodge a pedestrian.

Dev smiled when he saw her own grin.

* * *

After a quick stop at their house in order to wash up and change clothes – which admittedly took a little longer than would have been necessary since to “save time” they showered together, which naturally turned into anything but a time saver (and Dev couldn’t bring himself to regret one second of it) – they went to the office.

Joan had been right; there was no news whatsoever.

He told himself that no news was good news, at least so far as powerful artefacts that could potentially wipe out half the city were concerned.

So, they ended up working quietly away in their respective offices for now.

* * *

“Ah. Thursday. Captain and Commander Morse?”

“In their office, sir.”

Bright nodded. “Any news?”

“None.”

Fred would at least allow himself the luxury to believe that, now the big secret was out, Joanie wouldn’t keep any more from him. Certainly not.

“I see. Keep me appraised.”

He nodded and Bright went back to his office.

A few minutes later, Sergeant Strange came in. “Hit-and-run on Bolton Street, sir. Most likely an accident but the bobbies would like someone to take a look.”

Routine inquiries. Now that he could handle.

* * *

“Joan, the file –“

“I have it here” she held it up, “So take it and get back to your desk.”

“Why?”

“Because I know that gleam in your eyes, _Captain_, and we’re at work.”

Dev grinned at her, his teeth sparkling in the sunlight. “What can I say? I have a very beautiful wife. Gives a man all sorts of ideas.”

“I thought married folks were supposed to grow less enthusiastic about that with time, not more.”

He took the file and kissed her hand again, like he had in the car, and damn him if it didn’t make her blush, as if they hadn’t been together for years. “Never when it comes to you, mein Herz. I can promise you that.”

Thankfully, he didn’t try anything after that – she didn’t entirely trust herself to resist.

Almost immediately after Dev had left, Lieutenant Ford knocked om her door, and from her face, Joan felt certain she had heard what they were talking about – at least she appeared to be more than a little amused. “Yes, Sally?”

“Excuse me, ma’am, a fight broke out in the magic shop near Bolton Street. I thought one of you should know.”

Dev would be busy going through the file, so she decided to check it out herself.

* * *

This, Fred could feel it in his blood, had indeed been an accident – a hit-and-run, most likely; and Doctor DeBryn agreed.

He was about to tell him to finish up and get the body to the morgue when he saw Joan’s and Morse’s jaguar come to a screeching halt on the opposite side of the road and Joan making her way into a shape that – as he could see now – was obviously magical. He decided he might as well check it out.

* * *

“Alright. Now, Mrs. Meister, why don’t you tell me exactly what happened?”

“It was an accident! I dropped the crystal ball and I don’t see why I should buy it now!”

“You break it, you buy it. That’s policy. Those are expensive for a reason” the shopkeeper insisted.

Didn’t Joan know it. On her last birthday, one of Dev’s presents to her had been one made out of diamant.

“Now” she said in her best commanding voice, “I am sure we can find a compromise.”

“But –“

She gave Mrs. Meister a stern glance.

The bell of the shop rang out as the door was pushed open and she turned to find Dad enter. “Hello, Joanie. Everything alright?”

She threw a look at the shopkeeper, who she knew, if not well, and then tried to convey to Dad that he should under no circumstances question her authority. Magic users could be volatile and fickle – even she herself could be quite the hothead – and she didn’t want any of them to think that she was in any way under her father’s thumb.

He seemed to understand, for he suddenly cleared his throat and turned to the shopkeeper. “Sorry to barge in; I’, Fred Thursday, Commander – Morse’s father. I saw her across the street and wanted to know what’s going on.”

He immediate relaxed. “Quite understandable, Mr. Thursday, but like your daughter just said, I think all we need to do is negotiate.”

“Dad, why don’t you wait outside? I can give you a lift, if you want.”

* * *

It was a dismissal. That was quite clearly what it was.

Fred knew why she had sent him outside, of course. She was the Commander – the second-in-command – if the Guard and as such had to appear as if she could handle certain things on her own.

That didn’t mean that he liked it though, not one bit. A childish part of him wanted to let himself be driven back by a constable while Joan was busy, but that would hardly have helped; and so he waited on the sidewalk like a good boy until she exited the shop.

“Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?”

“Hit and run over there” he said, nodding towards the place where the body had been. “You?”

“Just a small dispute, that’s all. But it usually helps to have an officer of the Guard present for such things.”

He assumed that was true. “Alright, then?”

She nodded. “It really wasn’t much of a problem. Someone who felt a little bit too entitled, that’s all. Let’s go.”

To his relief, she drove him back to the station normally. “Dev’s gong through the file again. Checking if we missed anything.”

That was what Morse was best at, so Fred considered it a goo thing. Then he once more remembered that Joan knew Morse better than he ever would, and was silent.

“Oh” Joan said, “Look at that. Don’t see those often anymore.”

Fred turned his head to watch a magnificent orange-coloured bird fly by. “What –“

“A phoenix. Meant to be omens of good luck. We can need it anyway.”

He rubbed his forehead and couldn’t help but think that his life had been far less complicated before the Veil had gone down for him.

“The hit-and-run” Joan suddenly said, “Anything suspicious about it?”

He automatically opened his mouth to tell her that he wouldn’t tell her, then realized for the umpteenth time that he was talking to a fellow officer of the law, although a magical one. “Not this time. I don’t think even Morse could find something there.”

She laughed. “Well, I guess Dev can get a little intense at times.”

Suddenly, the car radio switched on. It played a song Fred recognized.

_I'll be true to you, yes I will_

_I'll be true to you, yes I will_

He looked at Joan, who was blushing. “Oh stop it you silly thing” she muttered, but the song kept playing.

“What –“

“Sorry. Happens when I’m relaxed sometimes – magic leaking out and doing stuff. I was thinking of Dev, and – well, we didn’t exactly have a traditional wedding ceremony, but we went dancing to celebrate later and this was the first song we danced to as a married couple.”

“What do you mean, you didn’t have a traditional wedding?” He hoped he didn‘t sound too judgemental.

“It’s kind of a complicated story, but the point is, there was a problem and in order to solve it we needed to boost the magic around Oxford with a holy union. So we fetched our best men and Lady Moran performed the ceremony.”

It sounded like something they would do; if they were anything like he and Win had been – and thinking of Morse nuzzling Joan’s neck as if it was nothing, they probably were – they had already been on the steady path down the altar and had probably decided they might as well. “I see.”

To his surprise, Joan blushed as she glanced at the radio once more. “I’m a little sentimental.”

“I’, pretty sure Mo- Dev is too.”

“You bet.” She grinned. “We fit.”

Fred could easily believe that, too. “You know, if you tell Mum you never had a proper wedding, she’ll insist you have a party at least.”

“Oh dear. Dev and our dear uncle? Can you imagine?”

Even Fred had to admit the thought made him laugh.

* * *

Lieutenant Ford had told him that Joan had taken a call, so Dev worked quietly by himself for a while, as was his wont. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his officers; it was just that sometimes his brain needed to work on its own for a bit.

And whatever it was, Joan was more than capable of handling it, as he well knew. He glanced at the portrait of his wife on his desk and smiled.

* * *

Joan dropped him at the station. He winced as he watched her speed off.

“That was… fast” Thompson said and he turned to find the DI studying him worriedly. “You alright, Fred?”

“She drove slower when I was in the car.” Really, it had been kind of her to do so.

“Still – wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing my child drove around like that.” He winced. “Sorry, Fred.”

“No, trust me, it’s… not easy to get used to.”

“The vampire teach her?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds like something they’d do.” When he saw Fred’s expression he added, “Not that I think Morse is one of those bloodsuckers who sneak up on humans. I hear they are perfectly docile when fed regularly.”

Fred wondered if it would change anything if he pointed out that Morse was not a pet, then decided against it. “He does get his blood, yes.”

“Your daughter’s?” Thompson asked with obvious concern in his voice.

Fred nodded. “My son’s too – at least once.”

“Sorry to hear it.”

After a pause, Fred asked, “Why?”

“I don’t know for sure, of course, but when I lit upon that case I told you about…” he trailed off and waited until Fred had nodded. “Well, I did my research and seems like vampires can get used to a certain taste of blood. The prefer that then to any other kind.”

He swallowed.

“But” Thompson went on, “That could just be rumours. I mean, what do I know? You can always ask your son-in-law.”

It still felt absurd to have Morse referred to as such, even with one family dinner behind them.

As he sat down at his desk, he glanced at the pictures he kept there and wondered if, in the future, there would be ones of small children with russet curls and fangs on there.

Trouble was, he couldn’t say how that thought made him feel.

* * *

Peter had dealt with a series of break-ins – had just returned from the latest crime scene – and threw a glance at the Old Man’s office. He was in, but somehow, he didn’t quite like the look on his face.

“Has he been in long?” he asked Strange.

“No, just came back from a hit-and-run. Met Miss – Commander Morse, apparently. And she drove him back. At least so the bobbies tell me.”

“I see.”

In truth, Peter was more than a little concerned – more than he had any right to be, since he stubbornly refused to consider himself and Dev friends, no matter how well acquainted their respective others became; but he definitely didn’t want the good relationship he’d had with the DI To dissolve. They’d been one of the most effective teams he had ever seen.

And so, he decided to check up on things.

He knocked on the door. “Sir? A cup of tea?”

Thursday looked at him and blinked, then returned from wherever he’d gone. “Yes, thank you, Sergeant.”

His worries not abated, he went to make some.

* * *

Uncle Albert called around noon. Joan had long since returned and they had begun sifting through the known groups again together, discussing which one was most likely to have hired the failed assassin.

“Captain Endeavour Morse speaking.”

“Hello, Endeavour. May your soul blessed by the moon.”

“And may your own be blessed as well” he replied with the traditional greeting.

“I just got a call from the custodian… I think you and Joan should better come here. And you can bring Fred, too.”

* * *

“That doesn’t sound like good news” was all DI Thursday said when Dev called him.

“No it doesn’t” he agreed. “Will you come to the Council Hall?”

“Of course. I’ll have one of the bobbies drive me. I assume I can get a lift from, you afterwards?” he asked with a sigh.

At least he was making an effort to get used to all of this.

* * *

Joan wanted to read another file, so Dev drove this time around. “With your uncle calling” she said, “it means that Lady Moran will most likely be there, too. Doesn’t sound like good news is an understatement.”

“I know but he’s been through enough in the last few days.”

“I didn’t know having a magical daughter is that bad a fate” Joan spat suddenly and Dev winced. He knew she still struggled with being told off when she first realized.

“I didn’t mean that mein Herz, and you know it. I for one am very fond of your magical abilities. We wouldn’t have met otherwise.”

“No” she said, calming down, “We wouldn’t have.”

“And the Guard would have lost a great woman.”

She said nothing and, since he couldn’t take his eyes off the road driving like that, he was unsure what she was thinking, but then a gentle kiss was pressed against his neck and he knew all was well.

“I love you” she told him quietly.

“And I love you.”

* * *

Lady Moran and Uncle Albert were already waiting for them in the former’s office. “Ah. Captain and Commander Morse. Inspector Thursday?”

“On his way, ma’am” Joan replied, then exchanged the traditional greeting with Albert.

“You both look well” he said, beaming.

“You saw us last night” Morse reminded him.

“Still, with everything that’s going on…” he turned to Lady Moran. “I already told you about dinner, milady. Joan’s mother is a most excellent cook.”

Dev threw her a glance that was only too easy to read. _You keep getting at me for how the Thursday woman fuss over me, but apparently it’s the same for Morse men and Thursday women._

She just smiled lovingly at him.

A knock on the door, ad then Dad strolled in. “Lady Moran. Councilman.”

“Oh please, I told you, it’s Albert. No need for formalities” he said, nodding towards Joan and Dev.

She didn’t like the way Dad’s shoulders stiffened. Dev seemed to sense her discomfort and took her hand.

* * *

Really, Fred thought, glancing at their joined hands, this was just unprofessional.

At least he decided that was what was bothering him.

But neither Lady Moran nor… Albert seemed to be perturbed. Maybe they held hands all the bloody time while on the job. He wouldn’t have imagined it of the Morse he’d thought he knew, but what did he _really_ know of this vampire? Close to nothing.

“Well then” she said, pulling out a sheet of paper from a file on her desk, “I instructed the custodia to first check up on the most dangerous of artefacts since time is of the essence.”

She looked at them all in turn. “This information is, of course, strictly confidential.”

It wasn’t difficult to figured out that she was talking specifically to Fred. He nodded.

They all stepped closed. “I assume you know what a hand of glory is, Inspector?”

He nodded again. Some thing were just too nasty not to hear about them.

“Well…” she trailed off. “This is something similar” and she held up a picture of what was, indeed, a mummified and shrivelled hand, “But it was created from the hand of Zoradan.”

Joan gasped. “I had no idea someone was foolish enough to do that!”

“What –“

“Zoradan was a very powerful, very well-known wizard” she explained. “And well… magic… everyone’s got a little magic, but people like him”

“Or you” Morse said quietly, looking at her with adoration in his eyes.

Fred wondered if he’d ever looked at Win like that, almost hungrily, if you asked him…

“Please, I am never going to be that powerful, and we all know it, Dev. The point is… his magic must still be in there. If someone who has enough on their own uses it…”

Fred felt slightly ill. “How much damage are we talking here?”

“According to my calculations” Lady Moran replied, “Someone talented like your daughter for example could at the very least eradicate the Council Hall, if not the entire town.”

“But what would that bring?”

“Oxford is the magical centre of Great Britain, Dad” Joan said. “It would mean absolute lawlessness, and that those elements could do whatever they wanted.”

“So what do we do? Evacuate the city?”

“That would not only probably cause panic, but also alert them that we know” Albert said. “No, it’s bets if this stays between us for now – and the members of the Guard Dev and Joan decide to inform, of course.”

“We can trust every single one of them” Morse said immediately. Joan nodded.

“At least we know what we’re looking for” she then said optimistically, but then she’d always been, even as a child. Fred remembered their little sunshine running around so well.

And now she was a witch and heading the Guard.

“And how do we look for it?”

“There are spells and rituals, of course, but anyone would have cloaked themselves against those” she replied, “We’ll still try, of course.”

“And otherwise… well, we work a case, as we usually do, Inspector” Morse told him.

Only there was no usual anymore, was there, Fred thought. _Usual_ would have meant that he knew Morse inside out, that he would have had to look out for him before he did something dangerous but doing so voluntarily because he was a great detective, and most of all, normal would have meant that he didn’t have to worry about the fact that the Captain of the Guard, regularly drank human blood, and especially, it seemed, his daughter’s.

“I know it has been a lot to take in, DI Thursday” said Lady Moran, not unkindly, “But I trust Cowley station will be more than up for the task. The leadership of the case rests with your daughter and son-in-law of course, but you already knew that.”

Yes, he bloody well knew. Their little girl would go out and run after an artefact that could blast them all off the face of the earth. And there was nothing Fred could do to stop her.

He didn’t have anything to say, so he nodded.

* * *

“Dad, give you a lift?” Joan asked a short time later as they exited the Council Hall.

“Yes, thank you.” There was little else he could do but to accept, his mind still reeling from what he had heard.

Dear Gaped. A had of Glory crafted from one of the most powerful wizards Joan had ever heard of. Who even had such ideas?

He was starting to suspect that rather many of the creatures and witches and wizards gave into their instincts quite a bit and swore to himself he’d make an even bigger effort to ensure that Morse and his uncle behaved.

Although, the longer the drive lasted – since Joanie was once more friendly enough tod rive in a manner Fred could appreciate – he began to doubt his own thoughts. After all, Morse, in all the time he’d known him, couldn’t have slipped up while on the job – Fred didn’t know much about the Veil, but he remembered having heard that self-preservation instincts would have kicked in and told him what his bagman was.

So really, why was he so suspicious? Just because Thompson had met a bad one?

He was starting to feel very confused. It wasn’t a feeling he particularly relished – he had gone to the police to solve cases, not stumble around helplessly while his daughter and his – his – while his daughter and her colleague did the work. This simply wasn’t how Fred Thursday did things.

“Everything alright, Inspector?” Morse asked and he wondered if he’d ever call him sir again. Probably not, considering the rings he and Joan wore.

“Yes. Just thinking. It could be everywhere.”

“Perhaps” he said slowly, “or they want to make absolutely sure and will bring it where they can inflict the most damage. Then again, considering the Council would have to be present, that might be too risky…”

“We don’t even know when they’ll attack” he said tiredly.

“I think we can probably guess” Joan said suddenly. “Thing like this… They would want to do it on an important date. A magical one.”

* * *

Thankfully, so far, no special magical day had occurred. November progressed, Win started talking about having a family Christmas – “We should invite Dev’s sister too, the poor dears probably haven’t seen much of each other, but they’re blood” – and Fred increasingly felt that the world he’d known so well was slowly slipping through his fingers.

Joan didn’t live at home anymore. After giving them a few days to get used to the new status quo, she’d packed the last of her things safe for a few clothes in case of emergencies and once and for all moved into the small house she, as it had transpired, had already been sharing with Morse most nights. They didn’t come over for dinner quite often at Win’s insistence, but there were also evenings when they were only three at the table – or it was only Win and him, since Sam spent a great deal of time with Joan and Morse as well.

Somehow, it felt as if he’d lost his children to a magical, mad existence.

Fred only grew more morose as time went on, and it didn’t all have to do with the case. Morse was prone to slip in and out of the station at all hours now, his position as the head of the Guard ensuring that no one could object (no matter if they were working a case or not) and he treated Fred with more and more familiarity. Which he supposed was normal considering he had married into the family but which did nothing to help this feeling of wrongness.

He knew he should get a grip. For God’s sake, Strange was doing a better job of handling this than he did. Or at the very least, he didn’t mind seeing through the Veil. And of course Jakes and Trewlove had already been seeing through.

“They’re young too” Thompson told him, one night when they’d both decided to have a pint. “Old dogs, new tricks. That’s what it’s about. I remember when I first saw through the Veil, I just shrugged. That’s what you do when you’re young.”

“I suppose so” he answered. “Sam probably barely remembers the time when he couldn’t.” Since he’d learned about magic on Joan’s fifteenth birthday. For him, this had always been his normal. When Joan introduced him to her vampire friend he’d probably thought it was an incredibly cool thing to have.

He wondered when and why Sam had let Morse drink his blood. He could have asked them, of course, but it felt wrong – as if asking would make it more real.

But this _was_ real. His daughter was a witch with an incredibly dangerous job and to top it all off, she had married a vampire.

“Anyway, sorry Fred. There’s nothing to do about it now. Unless…” Thompson hesitated.

“Yes?”

“No, forget it. I was being… judgemental.”

It was a strange word for Thompson to use, and Fred decided that, while it was clear asking again now would lead to nothing, he would eventually hear the sentence after that unless.

It might be important.

* * *

One morning he got up to found Joan scrying in the kitchen. Yesterday they’d had a late family dinner and Win had offered them Joan’s room again. “Good morning, Dad.”

“Good morning. Where’s…” he trailed off, still unsure how to call his – his –

She rolled her eyes, “Really, Dad, you can say Dev, it’s what he likes to be called” she told him. “And he’s been running himself a bit ragged, so I made him have a good drink of blood last night and am letting him sleep in a bit. The Guard would inform us if we are needed.”

At least Morse’s tendency to overworking himself hadn’t changed, he thought, pouring himself a cuip of tea. Although he still had his thoughts about the blood drinking, but that couldn’t be helped. He, as Thomason had told him a few weeks ago, was only human, after all.

“Anything new?” he asked because this discussion could lead to nothing.

“No. And it’s about time we should catch something. I am the most talented witch in Oxford” she said it matter-of-factly “and the Commander of the Guard; Surely I –“

“´Don’t worry, mein Herz, I am sure you will be successful” Morse said as he entered the kitten fully dressed.

“I thought we agreed that you should sleep in.”

“It’s almost ten” he pointed out.

“Must have lost track of time” she mumbled.

He frowned and plugged the amulet out of her unresisting hands. “Come on, let’s have breakfast.”

He walked up to Fred and brushed him as he went to get two cups.

He couldn’t help the slight shudder as he once more realized _He drank my child’s blood last night and I didn’t even know. _

Thankfully neither of them had seen.

“Morning, Joanie. Dev, Dad.”

So now he was on third place, he thought morosely, behind the vampire of the family. “Morning, son.”

“Anything?” he too asked Joan, but she shook her head.

And so they settled down to breakfast.

* * *

Win was worried. Not about the case, although that was scary enough when one lingered on it; but this was her family, and it would always take priority.

And she couldn’t deny that Fred was not adjusting to the changes as quickly as she had hoped. At first, she’d believed him to be a little chocked that their girl was married – admittedly she’d felt the same way; but she was of the firm opinion that Joan couldn’t have found a better man, be it in Oxford or in the rest of England.

And Morse adored her, everyone could see that.

But no – in the last few weeks, she hadn’t been able to rid herself of the impression that it was Morse’s very _nature_ Fred had a problem with.

If she had ever considered then possibility, she would have thought that, since they were so close, he’d accept their son-in-law for what he was. After all, she had done the same. So Morse had fangs and needed a little blood now and then. That was no reason to treat him any differently. And his uncle was such a nice man, too.

Fred seemed to disagree with her, though. She had yet to hear him acknowledge that he was family now, and the Familiarity and kindness he’d treated him with had subtly made way to a professionalism he’d never have been able to maintain when it came to his bagman before they’d found out the truth.

And now…

She went in the kitchen. Joan, Sam and Dev were sitting close together, talking quietly, occasionally laughing.

Fred, on the other hand, appeared rather isolated in his own home.

And then…

Dev matter-of-factly grabbed Joan’s hand to press a kiss against it. Win just happened to glance at the window and see Fred’s reflection – his expression – and her heart sank.

Well, this wouldn’t do. So she stepped in and happily greeted them, “Good morning!”

* * *

Dev had yet to admit it to Joan, but one of his biggest worries had always been that, once they learned what they were to each other, her parents would consider him an obstacle in their relationship with Joan. They’d always been such a tight-knit family, and so very fond of one another.

His fears had both been unfounded and very founded at the same time.

Unfounded because Win at least didn’t treat him any differently – no, that wasn’t true; she treated him even more warmly then before, including him in everything that concerned the family, constantly inviting them to dinner and Joan’s room if it got late, making sure he’d had enough blood.

She reminded him so much of Mum and Aunt Bertha that it hurt sometimes.

His father-in-law, though… that was another story.

Dev knew that, if Joan should suspect as he did, it would hurt her deeply, so he had yet to mention it; he would eventually of course, he would never keep secrets from her; but right now, there was still a chance it would all work out.,

Even as the stints he’d honed while working with Inspector Thursday told him that he was recoiling from him.

He’d have thought that a man who had been protecting the citizens of Oxford for decades would be a bit more tolerant than that.

But then, maybe he was just feeling a little bitter, mostly because he liked Fred Thursday. When he’d first gone to work for him, he’d had his reservations, never having quite gotten over how he had made Joan feel when she’d been in her teens, but he’d soon come to know him as an intelligent, kind man under that somewhat brusque façade.

And he’d believed he’d liked him, too. Dev had always thought that would make things easier, once everything would be out in the open, but instead, it only seemed to make the DI feel somewhat betrayed. It might have been a human reaction, but it was utterly nonsensical.

Again, he wouldn’t tell Joan. Not yet. She was desperate to believe that finally, everything concerning her family was working out, and who wouldn’t be? For years after Mum’s death, Dev himself had hoped that Dad would visit just once.

And so he smiled at his wife and bantered with her and Sam, secretly feeling relief sweep over him when Win arrived.

“Dev, dear. You had your blood?”

“Yes, don’t worry Mum. Made sure of it last night” Joan replied before he could.

“Good. Wouldn’t want any of mime to go hungry.”

Joan squeezed his thigh under the table – undoubtedly to resist making another quip _about you and Thursday women_ – and he couldn’t help the warm glow that spread through his breast.

* * *

Really, He knew that Win had always quite liked the lad, and she was simply ecstatic that he and Joanie seemed to get on so well, but if you asked Fred, this was going a bit far. If he’d have been a cannibal, she wouldn’t have asked him if he’d had any nice meat lately, would she? And a vampire wasn’t that far of when you thought about it, he did consume human blood…

He rubbed his forehead. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately, either. Small wonder.

Joan and Dev left soon after breakfast, Strange picking him up as had become usual for him ever since this nightmare of a case started.

At least, Fred thought angrily as he walked to the car, he wasn’t one of those who had known his daughter was magical and married and hadn’t thought he should probably be told.

“Everything alright, sir?” Strange asked eventually.

“Yes, Sergeant, why wouldn’t it be” he snapped. “The city’s in danger from some maniacs who stole the magical equivalent of Little Boy, there’s members of the Guard running through my station at all times, and oh, my daughter’s a witch and happens to like blood-sucking men. Everything is perfectly fine.”

At least it made Strange fall quiet for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Jim Strange would have been the first to admit that he wasn’t particularly clever. Oh, capable enough, certainly, to do his job, and not stupid by any means, but he wasn’t like Morse or Jakes or Trewlove, or – well, Mrs. Morse, as had turned out.

Still, he’d learned to trust his instincts in the years since he’d joined the force, and something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.

The feeling of wrongness permeated the whole station.

It wasn’t anything magical, of that he was sure.

No. It was the Old Man.

If you’d told Jim before all these revelations that Morse and his daughter would end up getting hitched, he’d have thought DI Thursday would be delighted. It wasn’t like he had been very subtle in trying to push them together before.

And yet, here he was, growing seemingly more wary of Morse every day.

It didn’t make sense. Now that Jim had seen through the Veil, Morse didn’t seem that different than what he used to be – well, a little healthier and happier and – paradoxically – more in control of himself. Which meant that any fears concerning his vampire…ness had to be unfounded.

And yet…

And yet.

He bit his lip, then moved to dial the number of the Guard. He only hoped Morse wasn’t running down a lead.

* * *

Dev would later be very glad that Jim had rung when Joan was busy in another part of the building. He wasn’t sure if he’d have been able to keep this from her otherwise. “Hello?”

“Hello, mat- Dev- Captain. Jim Strange here.”

He suppressed a smile. “Dev’s quite good enough, Jim.”

“Alright. Thanks. Look, this is rather delicate – I don’t mean to be – but something’s the matter with the Old Man, and I don’t want to worry his missus or your wife.”

He swallowed. “You’ve noticed it too?”

“He’s too… grumpy. Don’t get me wrong, he’s never exactly been a ray of sunshine, but this… and no offense, matey, but I always thought he’d jump for hoy if you and his girl got together.”

“You weren’t the only one.” All the times Dev had tried to convince Joan that they could confide in her parents, that they only wanted what was best for her, that it was obvious…

And now this. He closed his eyes as he remembered the way DI Thursday had flinched away from a simple brush against him. _Flinched_. As if he were a monster in a movie.

“Matey?”

“There’s little we can do, Jim, other than keep an eye on him. I’m not asking you to spy for us, just… make sure he’s se if you can, alright? Please?”

“Sue thing”. Then, to his surprise, he added, sounding mischievous, “Can’t go wrong if the captain of the Guard owes you a favour.”

He laughed. “I suppose not. Thanks, Jim.”

“You’re welcome. See you around, matey.”

They hung up.

When push came to shove, he’d have to tell Joan, he well knew; already he was growing rather nervous and apprehensive about not having done so immediately. But with the case…

He’d give his father-in-law one more week, he decided, and then, if nothing had changed, they’d sit down and talk.

* * *

Fred was having a rough day. Strange kept coming into his office and asking him if he needed anything as if he wasn’t able to do his bloody job, Jakes and Trewlove were out with the Guard because of course they were, and even Superintendent Bright seemed to fully cooperate with them despite knowing now just how powerful they were. Structure like this could send a station right of its rails, and he didn’t like the thought one bit.

A knock on his door. He looked up with a stern expression on his face, hoping to scare Strange for a few hours at least, but instead, it was Thompson. “Fred. What’s going on? Whole station’s alit with gossip.”

“Then they should be bloody well aware what is going on” he snapped.

“Ah yes, that’s why I’m here” he dropped his voice. “Listen, Fred… I know you are worried about your girl, as any father would be, so I called in a few favours from my old friends in London. Wasn’t easy to procure, but there you have it.” And he put a small sphere out of glass on his desk. “this detects sways. Flares up if it’s in the presence of one who’s been swayed. The darker the colour, the more dangerous and powerful the sway.”

“Thank you” he said, feeling relief sweep through him. This was exactly what he needed. Just proof that Morse was indeed as harmless and helplessly enamoured of his little girl as he appeared to be.

“You don’t have to thank me, Fred. Just a favour, copper to copper, right? We look after our own.”

He nodded, still staring at the sphere.

If he’d paid attention, he would have listened to the voice in the back of his head that was rather confusedly asking why Morse was suddenly considered not one of their own anymore, but he didn’t.

* * *

Fred decided that the best thing was to show up at the Guard House and drag them off to launch. The sphere would be safely in his pocket and near Joanie then, and he could make sure.

He told himself that was all he wanted. To make sure.

When he informed Strange of where he’d be, he looked relieved.

Well. Let him think what he wanted.

* * *

“Old Man’s gone to lunch with his daughter and Morse” Jim reported later to Jakes. “Good signs.”

He hummed. “You think so?”

“What else could it be? He’s having family lunch.”

“Not so sure” Jakes muttered. “There’s something about the look in his eyes…”

Before Jim could blink, Shirley had stepped up to them. “I did hope IO was mistaken.”

“Does Dev know, I wonder”.

“He did already have his suspicions when I called him” Jim supplied.

“You called him?”

He shrugged. “I thought it wouldn’t hurt to make sure.”

“No. No it wouldn’t”.

But strangely enough, Jim had the feeling that Jakes was looking at him with more respect in his eyes.

* * *

Fred made his way over to the Guard House quickly. He’d called beforehand, of course, and Joan’s enthusiastic response had made him feel slightly ashamed.

But then, he was only making sure.

* * *

Joan had been surprised when Dad had called, but very happy about it nonetheless. Dev had said that he tended to avoid their lunches at the pub now; and so, him coming to them was more than a good sign.

Even if he seemed a little jumpy all throughout the meal.

Still, it was a start.

* * *

Something was wrong. Dev couldn’t exactly say what, but something was wrong.

This should have been a relief, but it didn’t feel like it. Dev hadn’t honed his instincts for years only to fall prey to something like this.

It was the eyes. The expression in the DI’s eyes hadn’t changed, which it would have if his opinion of him, of them, had.

Joan was, of course, happy and radiant beside him, and he wished he could have drawn comfort from that, only that he feared that she’d be disappointed.

He would get behind this, he swore to himself. He would.

* * *

Fred forced himself to wait until he was several streets away from the pub before he fished the sphere out of his pocket.

His blood froze.

It was pitch black.

_The darker the colour…,_ Thompson’s voice said in his mind.

So that was how bad it was. His daughter had been subjected to a sway for years now, and worse, she’d been made to marry the vampire who held her under…

For a second, he thought he was going to be sick, then he pressed on. He needed to do something. He needed to save his little girl.

* * *

Thompson was thankfully still at the station, and Fred lost no time, knocking and opening the door in the same moment.

“What – Fred!” he jumped up. “What is –“

He wordlessly put the sphere on the table.

Thompson cursed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it would be this bad –“

“What do I do?” That was the most important thing now. He had to know what to do. If he had to drive a stake through Morse’s heart to save his daughter, he would.

“There are…” he hesitated. “There are potions. If you know the right people. Like the one you can use to see through the Veil, you know. I can get one.”

“Please. She’s my child, John – she’s my child…” his voice broke.

“Now, now” Thompson stood up and clasped his shoulder. “I understand. This has gone on for far too long, but the important thing is that we can fix it. We can. And we will. I’ll get the potion.”

“Thank you” he said, wondering why he didn’t feel reassured.

And again, not hearing the yelling at the back of his mind.

If he had, it would have sounded something like _What the devil are you about to do? This is Dev! He wouldn’t do this to Joanie!_

If only he would have listened.

* * *

Three days later, Thompson slipped him the potion as he bid him good morning.

A few drops would suffice he’d told him, so Fred had plenty of chances.

Sadly, the second he stepped into the squad room, Joan showed up as well to drag Morse to some investigation or another. Well; he ate at their place often enough now that it shouldn’t be a problem to slip the potion into his drink one way or another.

Even if everything in him was clamouring to rid his girl of that – of that sway now.

(Everything? Not everything. The voice in the back of his head was screaming at him, but it went unheard as before).

* * *

They had just briefed Lady Moran and had stepped out of the corridor when Dev couldn’t hide his uneasiness any longer. “There’s something we need to talk about, mein Herz.”

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to mention too” she said, and as he looked into her face and saw how worried she was, he couldn’t help but blurt it out.

She spoke at the same time.

“I’m worried about your father.”

“I’m not so sure about Dad.”

A pause. Then, she quietly added, “I didn’t like the way he was looking at you this morning. I’ve known him all my life. I know how this sounds but… until I talk to him, try not to be alone with him, alright?”

“If it makes you feel better.-“

She sighed with relief and kissed him. “Thank you. Let’s go.”

Unbeknownst to them, someone else had listened, and was rather pleased at the instincts that allowed Commander Morse to keep her husband safe.

Until she had fixed everything, at least.

* * *

The phone rang. Fred picked up.

“Hey, Dad.”

Joan.”

“Could you meet us at the Council Hall? We think we’ve found something.”

_Us_ probably meant that Morse would be there too, and if they were to have tea… It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“I’ll be there.”

“Lady Moran’s office”. And Joan hung up.

Later he would think she’d sounded a bit strange, but right then he was too preoccupied plotting how to deal with Morse.

* * *

When he arrived and knocked, it was Lady Moran who bade him to enter, and to his surprise, she was alone.

Before he could ask, the door clicked shut behind him again.

“You are not to leave this room until you understand” she told him simply, getting up.

“Where’re are Joan and –“

“Your daughter and son-in-law are pursuing inquires. They don’t know about this meeting.” She looked at him. “Do you really think I cannot make people believe they are talking to someone else?”

He could all too easily imagine it. He took a step back.

“I mean you no harm, Inspector. I never did. But what you were about to do… I cannot allow it to happen. Captain Morse is more than just an officer of the Guard to me; he has, indeed, become a trusted friend and occasional adviser to me, as has your daughter, despite their youth. And so when I realized, I knew I had to act.”

He wanted to like, wanted to ask “Realize what?” but couldn’t bring himself to.

“Now, Fred Thursday, I will show you the past, and a possible future… and you will make a decision. And I’d rather advise you to make the right one.”

And it all went black.

* * *

When Fred came to, he was sitting in a chair in Lady Moran’s office –

No. No he wasn’t. That had just been a short glimpse.

He was standing in his house, looking down at Joan.

Or rather, as Joan had been, roughly ten years ago.

She was turning around in bed.

“The morning of her fifteenth birthday” Lady Moran said and Fred flinched; he hadn’t realized she was standing next to him. “The day without which none of this would have been possible.”

Joan sat up and yawned, but she was smiling. Of course she was; she was the birthday girl after all.

It was when she went to get dressed that things turned awry.

She yawned again and rubbed her eyes and waved a hand in the air.

The closet opened itself.

Joan stared at it, her eyes and mouth wide open.

“Instinctive magic” Lady Moran said and Fred realized, with a surge of shame that surprised him, that even after learning the truth, he hadn’t tried to find out more about magic. “It’s usually the first sign.”

Joan took a step towards the wardrobe, hesitated, then waved her hand again.

It closed.

Joan swallowed, then stared at herself in the mirror. And then she smiled. “I have magic” she whispered.

It was obviously a joyful occasion to her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, she snapped her fingers and was dressed.

“Like I said, the first few days, it’s instinct” Lady Moran said. “Then things get more complicated, but usually the magical community has come for one of their own by then, if they don’t reach out to us.”

Joan was making her mirror spin using her magic staring at it with utter fascination when Sam burst in “HAPPY BIRTH-“ he stopped shouting. “Joanie?”

“I have magic!” she told him.

“Wow.” His eyes lit up. “That’s so awesome!”

Apparently both of his children had always been pro-magic.

“I know!!!”

“You gotta tell Mum and Dad!”

“I will but presents first” she grinned.

* * *

The scene changed. He recognized this as well – after family dinner, when they’d spent the whole day celebrating Joanie.

He’d believed that there had been a few days between her birthday and their talk, but apparently, she’d grabbed the bull right by his horns.

That was his girl.

“Dad” she began quietly, “I have been thinking about magic lately.”

Really, it was a very clever way of opening the conversation. Not immdietaly telling him, but leading to it, the way Fred handled interrogation.

“Oy, don’t worry your head about that” his past self said. “The farther away from us, the better, I say.”

Joan’s face fell. “I just thought it might be interesting –“

“Trust me Joanie, it’s not worth it. I’ve glanced behind the Veil a few times, and it’s all chaos and danger and crazy folk. We stay on our side, and that’s it” he said firmly.

Now he could see that his words were hurting his daughter, but back then, he had been utterly sure he was right.

The scene changed to what he could only assume was later that night. Joan was sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chin.

Sam came in. “I’m sorry Joanie” he said quietly.

“Don’t be” she said defiantly, even though there were tears glittering in her eyes, much to Fred’s dismay. “I’ll figure it out” she added with all the certainty one had at fifteen years of age, I already have an idea.”

“Like I said, we look after our own” Lady Moran added, and then they saw Joan at night, on the phone.

“Aunt Reenie? Terribly sorry to bother you this late, but I – I have magic.”

Perhaps due to a spell of some kind, Fred heard her answer, which was mostly a chuckle. “Another witch in the family, eh? Don’t worry, we’ll sort it out.”

“Thank you, Aunt” she said, her voice thick with emotion.

“None of that, now. You don’t have to explain; I can guess. Fred’s a good man but a little set in his ways. Now, don’t you fret. It’ll all work out.”

* * *

Another morning at the breakfast table. Joan was fidgeting.

“Worried about magic school, Joanie?” Sam asked simply.

“Not worried. Just… wondering about it, that’s all. Aunt Reenie says the one in Oxford is one of the best in the country, and that the sooner I can control my magic, the better.”

“What do Mum and Dad think?”

“As far as I can tell, they believe I’m going out with some girls after school” she said, squinting. “I don’t quite know how to juggle the Veil yet.”

“You’ll learn. Guess we both have to.”

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know” Joan promised.

“Can you also turn my teacher into a frog?”

“Pretty sure that’s not allowed.”

“Pity.”

* * *

Joan was skipping down an old street in Oxford , her face glowing with anticipation when someone called out “Joanie!”

She turned and Fred watched her face light up as Aunt Reenie jogged up to her. “What are you doing here?”

“My, you have grown” she said, pulling her into a hug. “I could hardly let my niece go to her first day of school without the traditional gift for new witches, now, could I.” She held out a small sack. “A few herbs, intertwined. It’s for protection:”

She breamed. “Thank you, Aunt Reenie.”

“Don’t mention it. Oh, if you only have half the power your great-great-aunt had, you’ll be one of the most important witches in Oxford! Now come on, let’s find your class.”

* * *

When the scene changed, Joanie was already sitting in her classroom, chatting to a young girl. “So you’re a banshee?”

It was only the that Fred recognized her from the night everything had changed. Grim Soul.

Just like then, she was smiling quite happily now. “Oh yes. We don’t go in much for screeching outside houses these days, though.”

“I don’t have any clue what I’m doing yet” Joan admitted. “I only just learned I have magic.”

“You’ll catch up son enough, don’t worry.”

“She did” Lady Moran told him. “One of the best new witches we’d had in a while.”

Fred had yet to see much of Joan’s powers, but he knew her to be respected and... yes.

Loved. 

* * *

Another lesson. The teacher had obviously just asked a question, and Joan raised a hand. “That would be the transfiguration spell nr. 3 unless the transfiguration has to take place on the third night of the full moon, in which case…”

Soon enough, Fred’s head was spinning. How much had she learned in such a short amount of time? She didn’t look much older than the last time he’d seen her. “Was she always at school when we thought she was out with friends?”

Lady Moran surprised him with a laugh. “Oh no. Were not drill sergeants.”

“Very good, Miss Thursday” the teacher said and she beamed. “Now, on to the next lesson…”

* * *

And so Fred watched as his daughter slowly became comfortable with herself and her magic, learning how to use and how not to use it, making her way through the entire new society that had sprung upon her on her fifteenth birthday.

“What do you want to do when you’re an adult?” Grim Soul asked her one day during recess.

Joan paused and thigh about it. “I don’t know” she admitted. “I mean I don’t _have_ to make a magical career, I know that. But It somehow feels right that I should.”

“We’ve still got time, and there’s more than enough options” Grim Soul said.

“Guess so” Joan replied.

* * *

“Of course in the end there was only one option” Lady Moran said.

“Why are you showing me all of this?” Fred asked weakly his head starting to pound.

“Because I need you to understand what you were about to do, what you were about to destroy” she said simply. “You have seen what Joan can do – how powerful and strong your daughter is – and how careful she’s always been with her magic.”

She knows, Fred though, she knows everything. But was it really that big a crime? To wish to have his child safe and happy and far away from dangerous creatures?

“And then of course there is this other form of magic you would rip from her.”

“What other –“

“Girls and boys” the teacher said brightly., causing several groans from said girls and boys since, as teenagers, this was the last thing they wanted to be addressed as. “Today’s a special day. You have all hear of the Guard, and of course it is a career option for each and everyone of you. And so, today, the youngest member of The Guard is going to come and tell you about the work they do and you’ll be able to ask questions”.

Fred knew before the door opened that he was about to see a twenty-year-old Endeavour Morse.

There was some giggling as he greeted the students, naturally. A young man in a suit and a bunch of teenage girls were an explosive mixture at the best of times.

Joan mostly studied him with curiosity.

“Hello!” he gave them a brilliant smile.

More giggling, and not just from the girls.

“My name is Endeavour Morse, and I am a member of the Guard as of two months ago. Your teacher asked me to come and tell you a biuret about the work we’re doing…” Joan raised her hand. “Yes, dear?”

A blush spread over her cheeks, causing Morse to smile wilder.

Fred recognized the well-meant ribbing a young man of twenty was always going to be ready to bestow on a teenage girl, especially when she was pretty.

“It’s Miss Thursday” she said with all the dignity she could muster. “And I was wondering why they sent you. I mean, you can’t have that much experience yet, can you?”

“Ah, you must be a young witch” Morse replied.

“Yes. How –“

“You see” his voice dropped “Witches are notoriously nosy.”

A few sniggers ran out; Joan blushed again and Fred wondered how this could have led to them becoming best friends when he continued, “But they have to be because we need people to ask the right questions. And this is an excellent one, Miss Thursday. You see, you know how persons of authority are convinced they know what’s best for you?”

A few glances were bestowed on the teacher.

“Well, the Captain decided that it would be best if a young member came to talk to you” he grinned, flashing his fangs. “So, as to the work we do…”

And Fred watched as Joan listened and she leaned forward, her eyes sparkling.

* * *

“This is later the same day” Lady Moran said, and they watched as Joan left the school but came to stand beside a familiar-looking Jaguar.

“Nice car, isn’t it” Morse said as he walked up to her. “One of the bonus points of working for the Guard is that you end up driving one of these beauties, Miss Inquisitive.”

She didn’t react to his nickname. “Do you like working there?” she asked instead.

“Oh yes” he beamed “I do! Always wanted to, you see. Even though – well, some are still set in the old ways. I try to modernize the Guard a bit, but we can always use talent. Clever minds. That sort of thing.”

“I see” Joan said, trying and failing not to appear too eager.

Morse smiled reassuringly. “Do you have a first name too, Miss Thursday?”

“Joan.”

“Do people call you Joanie?”

“Only close friends and family” she said with all the dignity she had.

“Then I’ll try to become one of those very hard” He winked at her and got in the car. “And by the way, you can call me Dev.”

And he sped away.

Joan looked after him, her cheeks on fire once Moe. Seemed like she’d been right about her crush on him.

* * *

Another scene. They were inside somewhere; Fred correctly assumed it was some kind of place of worship.

“The Temple at the school. We made sure every God someone believes in can be worshipped there” he told him.

Joan was staring at a picture of a woman, looking forlorn.

“Hekate. Goddess of magic” Lady Moran explained.

“Why can’t he accept me for what I am? Why can’t he let me tell him about magic? I am sure I could get Mum to see sense but…” Joan sighed. “I tried again last week milady, but he won’t hear of it.”

His poor girl. Fred had never realized how much it must have hurt all these years.

Unbeknownst to Joan, Morse had just slipped into the Temple, quickly walking towards what looked like a small shrine, and started to pray.

“What –“

“Watch.”

It was a command he couldn’t help but obey.

When Morse had finished, he turned around and saw Joan. “Joanie?”

“I told you, just for close friends and fam-“ she broke off.

He frowned and went to sit down beside her. “Have you been asking Milady for something?”

“Not really. I just – Dad doesn’t accept magic, won’t even talk about it. So he and Mum don’t know.”

“Oh.” Morse thought for a moment, then said, “I never really realized people not knowing was an option. The fangs tend to take care of that for me.”

“And you move mostly in magical circles anyway” Joan mumbled.

“Hey now. I am sure everything will eventually work out, magic has a way to look after one’s one” he encouraged her.

A pause. Then she quietly asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I was… pursuing inquiries nearby and thought I’d go to the Temple to say the prayers for the departed. They’re traditional vampire blessings, and today is the anniversary of my Mum’s death.”

“I’m sorry”

“It was a ling time ago” he said with the levity of someone who hadn’t yet learned that when it came to grief, time didn’t matter.

They fell silent again. Then Joan asked, ”How was she?”

AT first, Fred believed Morse wouldn’t ask but then he gently began, “She was the vampire and my father was the human, but you would never have guessed it. She was very kind, very gentle. She died when I was twelve. I went to live with my aunt and uncle then.”

Another pause. Then, “I still miss her.”

“I’m sorry” Joan repeated.

They both went quiet.

Then, Morse got up, looking determined. “this won’t do. I mean, look at us – we’re supposed to be young and happy, aren’t we? No, this won’t do at all. And I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Joan looked at him.

He grinned.

* * *

The next thing they saw made Fred slightly sway on his feet, since Joan was once more driving at 100 mph through Oxford, with Morse giving her instructions.

Well, she had said he had taught her.

“Alright, and remember, you’re the boss here, you can do whatever you want, you’re the one with the magic, the streets have to obey you…”

“Yes” she replied, her eyes sparkling once more, her entire face radiant. “This is great!”

“I know. A lot more gun than normal driving, I can tell you that” Morse grinned with the confidence of a twenty-year-old who thinks he has the whole world figured out.

“I wish we had a car.”

“Why, you think your dad would enjoy you driving away like this?”

Joan frowned and Morse immediately corrected himself. “Most humans need to get used to it. You’re pretty talented, really.”

Another small blush.

Eventually, they came to stop on a hill near the city, watching the sunset.

“I know it’s not easy” Morse said abruptly. “I – my gather – he rejected me because I was a vampire.”

“But your mother was one too!”

“Ah, but that was before he found God and learned we were all abominations” he said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t think you’re an abomination, Dev.”

“Thanks, Joanie. And just so you know, I don’t think you’re one, either.”

She didn’t resist his using of the nickname anymore. Instead she quietly said, “I’m glad we’re friends.”

He smiled at her. “Me too.”

* * *

Another afternoon at the magic school.

“Well” Grim Soul drawled, “Are you going to tell me about it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come off it. Fanny said she saw you yesterday as you got into the car with a rather good-looking young Guard member…”

Joan looked away. “He showed me how to drive properly.”

“And what else did you get up to in that car? A real beauty it is, too…”

“Grim Soul!” She looked shocked. “He’s way too old for me!”

Ah yes, the years when anyone one the wrong side of nineteen was considered ancient.

“Handsome, though.”

“Well” Joan mumble, blushing, looking down to search for something undoubtedly non-existent “Yes, he is that.”

Grim Soul left it at that.

* * *

“So, there Fanny” Joan said during a potion class, “That should do it.,”

“How do you remember all of these herbs, anyway?” she asked, sounding exasperated.

“My Aunt’s known for her potions” Joan told her, “Well, Mum’s Aunt. She’s been teaching me. I could ask her if she can help you out as well.”

She looked relieved. “Thanks, Joan.”

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

Another afternoon. One of those cafés young people loved to frequent. Joan and Morse were sitting at a table, oblivious to the happy glances an older waitress was bestowing on them, who apparently believed they were sweethearts out on a date.

“What’s wrong?” Joan finally asked.

Morse raised his head. “How do you know anything’s wrong?”

“Dad has this rule – you know he’s a policeman?”

He nodded, probing they’d had that conversation.

“He leaves work at the hat stand. Never talks about it.”

“I wouldn’t manage that” Morse said, “My Aunt starts asking questions the moment I get home.”

“Yes, well, Mum knows and refrains from doing so. But sometimes there’s a look in his eyes… like the one in yours right now.”

Morse sighed. “It was… when vampires go feral… they’re my own kind, but by the Gods…” he looked away then added, “A young family. Nothing to be done.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t the one who killed them. You weren’t the one who made it my duty to tell the wife’s mother.”

Joan laid a hand on his. “I’m so sorry you had to do that.”

“Someone had to”.

She nodded, then squeezed his hand again.

The waitress, not privy to their conversation, beamed.

“I just wish I could do something.”

“You are doing it” he told her.

“Then I’m glad” she smiled a gentle smile quite similar to Win’s.

* * *

They were having family dinner.

“They say the Veil is growing thinner” Win supplied the conversation, as usual.

“I hope not” Fred heard himself answer and winced. “They better stay on their side, as we on ours.”

And a look he’d never seen on Joan crossed her face. Sam did a double take, and Fred couldn’t blame.

Here was so much fury, so much disappointment, and something quite different too…

And then she blinked and shook her head.

Sam nudged her under the table and she gave him a weak smile.

“What –“

“Watch” was all Lady Moran said.

And they were back in the school; the teacher was cleaning up the empty classroom.

“Miss?” Joan was standing in the doorway, looking scared.

“What is it, Miss Thursday?”

“I – last night, Miss. My father said something about the Veil and I got so angry I – I – “ she looked down on the floor. “I wanted to hex him for a moment.”

Her teacher was not in the least worried, which surprised Fred a bit. “And what did you do?”

“When I realized what I was thinking, I forced myself to calm down. I – I scared myself Miss, to be honest.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Joan looked up. “It is?”

“Miss Thursday, being a witch means as much not doping magic as it means performing it. You passed a test, and it’s likely you’ll have to pass it again and again. That’s normal. That’s what differs good witches from the bad ones.”

Joan looked relieved. “Thank you, Miss.”

“Now, Miss Thursday, I wanted to speak with you anyway.” She sat down at her desk and motioned for Joan to do the same. “You are turning eighteen in a month, and I have been wondering if you’ve decided what to do, then.”

“I’ve been thinking about applying to the Academy, Miss.”

“Ah. Joining the Guard.” Her smile told Fred that Joan’s and Morse’s friendship had to be a well-known fact.

“Yes.”

“Well, I for one think you’ll do well there. You’re naturally inquisitive, and as you have shown, you have a firm grasp on your magic and are capable of good judgement.”

“Thank you” she said again, beaming with pride.

* * *

Morse was puttering about a small flat with all the bustling pride of someone who’d moved into their first real place.

Someone knocked. “Come in, it’s open!”

Fred wasn’t surprised to see Joan. They had indeed been best friends long before anything happened between them.

She was holding a potted plant. “Housewarming gift” she said, looking a bit contrite. “Mum insisted on it. Thinks I’ve gone to see a girlfriend.”

“I’ll put it in a place of honour” Morse said with a smile.,

“And – ahm –“ she shuffled her feet. “there’s someone who’d like to meet you outside. You know, my brother –“

“Sam wants to meet me?” Morse grinned. “Is he going to threaten me lest I soil his sister’s honour?”

She boxed his side. “Now, now, be decent. We want to make a good impression, don’t we.”

“Why do I have the feeling you’ve told him that, too?”

But she was already hurrying to let her brother in. “Dev, this is Sam. Sam, this is –“

“The infamous vampire, of course” he grinned. “I swear all day it’s “Dev said this” And “Dev did that” –“

“I am afraid I know her too well to believe that” he answered “But still, would you like some tea? I need to get a little blood in me anyway.”

Sam laughed. “Joan, I think we’ll get along quite well.”

“You look really chipper” Joan said when Morse handed her the cup. “Anything I should know?”

His face lit up even more. “I think” he said quietly, “I saw an angel.”

Angel?

* * *

The next memory Lady Moran showed him explained it.

“You don’t really like her, Joanie, do you” Sam said under his breath. A group of young people were sitting in the café Fred had seen her and Morse in before, and he realized it must be creature-friendly. There were quite a few people he recognized from Joan’s classroom, and Morse of course – plus a date.

And indeed Joan had been busy studying the blonde who hung on Morse’s arm. “I’m not jealous” she said quietly and, obviously, honestly.

“I know that. But you still don’t like her.”

“It’s good of her to go out with us – all members or future members of the Guard – but I feel…” she trailed off, then continued, “It seems like she’s looking more through us than getting to know us. As if ignoring is the best thing she can do. And Dev’s a vampire; she can’t do that forever if they are serious about marrying. Pls, Dev told me the other day that her mother really doesn’t like him. I am sure it would be entirely different if, for example, Mum…”

She stopped talking abruptly.

Ah. She might not have been jealous because she wasn’t aware of it yet, but _something_ had begun.

“Yeah, well, but we can always hope” Sam said quietly.

She nodded.

* * *

Joan was walking through the Academy, as Lady Moran told him, when she happened across Morse. “Dev?”

He looked harried and nervous. “Just dropping off a report.”

“Everything alright?”

“Bit of a problem with the blood supply” he mumbled. “Haven’t had as much ass I would like. And me and Susan had a fight yesterday.”

“I’m sorry. How about we have tea in the cafeteria after you’ve handed in the report?”

“I’d like that” he said, already looking and sounding better.

* * *

Joan was already waiting for him with two steaming cups of tea and he sighed as he sat down. “That’s just what the doctor ordered…” He took a sip. His eyes wide end. “Joan” he breathed.

“You needed it” she said sternly and Fred understood.

Small wonder the lad had been so awed when Win had done the same.

“Do I taste good?”

He gave her a grin. “Joust as I imagined.” Then he grew serious again. “Don’t take me wrong, I love her, but I wish Susan was a bit more like you in some aspects.”

“Good luck with that, I am one of a kind.”

He laughed. “That you are indeed, Joan.”

* * *

“Band what” The professor at the Academy began, “Is wrong with –“

Joan’s hand shot up, and his expression suggested he had been waiting for this. “Yes, Miss Thursday?”

“This can’t have been caused by a invisibility potion, since the ingredients don’t mix with…” she prattled on.

* * *

Morse was sitting in his dark flat, his head buried in his hands.

Another knock. He didn’t react to it.

Joan opened the door and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry about your engagement” she finally said.

“Already make the rounds, is it.”

“No. I just met your uncle at the Academy today. Told him I hadn’t seen you in a couple of days and that you wouldn’t answer the phone. I was worried. He told me what had happened.“

“She would never have accepted our world, would she, Joan” he muttered. “You knew that. You never liked her.”

“No” she admitted “But I thought she made you happy.”

“She did. I really loved her.”

“I know.”

Silence fell.

Then Joanie said, “I don’t think you should be alone right now. I’ll stay for a while, alright?”

A pause. Then, “Thank you.”

Joan pout her hand on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

And together, they were silent in the darkness.

* * *

Joan was walking through a very dark and dreary room.

“Her final examination” Lady Moran said. “Everyone is required to solve their own sort of case.”

Joan stood still and listened, then opened her eyes and muttered something. A small flame flickered to life on her palm as she peered deeper into the gloom.

“Alright” she then said allowed. “I’m Joan Thursday of the Guard. Based on the symptoms the victim showed before he died, the perpetrator was a member of the Fae. Now, I have all necessary protections with me so don’t even try to use your magic; just come away quietly. You will come to no harm through me. –“

The… Fae attacked her physically then, but she moved out of the way just in time, and Fred realized she must have had a few self-defence classes, too.

A spell was cast towards Joan, but she blocked it. “Can do normal witch magic too” she muttered to herself. “Noted”.

She ducked behind a chest that stood at the end of the room. “It really would be better if you were to give yourself up” she called out.

The answer was another spell that hit the chest.

She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words.

The next thing Fred knew, someone who looked like Joan was running towards where the Fae had hide.

“A mirage, of course” she said as he watched the real Joan slowly creep in a circle around the room.

Just as the Fae managed to hit the mirage, Joan had reached it, touched it lightly at the elbow and snapped her fingers.

They froze.

The light went on and the professor he’d seen before came into the room. “Well done, Miss Thursday. Quite excellent, really. Now kindly unfreeze my colleague, please.”

She did so, grinning brightly.

“Just as many points as your son-in-law” Lady Moran told him. “Best marks.”

* * *

She stormed through the corridors. Morse was obviously waiting for her.

“Dev! I made it!”

“I knew you would!”

He caught her he and twirled her around. They came to a standstill and looked at one another breathlessly, lingering for a bit before letting go.

* * *

“To Joan Thursday, the newest member of the Guard!” Albert raised his glass and a vampire Fred assumed to be Morse’s aunt, Morse, Sam, and a few other of Joan’s friends did the same.

And suddenly, he felt ashamed.

He and Win should have been there. They should have been proud of their daughter as well.

* * *

The party again, but from the perspective of Joan’s friends and Sam, who were watching Joan and Morse dancing.

“Alright, I’m saying within the year” Grim Soul said cheerfully.

“Are you kidding me? They’ve been dancing around this forever, it’ll be another two years at least” Fanny argued.

“Not so sure” Sam said carefully, his eyes never leaving his sister’s radiant face.

* * *

“Joan, it’s going to be dangerous.”

“That’s why I want to come with you” she insisted. “I am not a child anymore; I am twenty-one and officially a Guard member.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you” he sighed.

“No.”

“Alright, then. But stay behind me. You know how feral vampires can be.”

And so they left the office.

* * *

“Joan!”

The vampire attacked Morse; they ended up in a tangle on the floor until the one who would eventually head the Guard managed to throw the other off with a well-timed kick, drawing his blade even as he did so –

Only Joan’s came before he could move.

“I told you to stay behind me” he said quietly, studying the headless body.

“Yeah, well, didn’t want you to have to be the one to do this.”

“Thank you”

She beamed. “Was that a compliment for a superior officer?”

He laughed. “I guess it was. Good work, Joan.”

* * *

Fred was starting to wonder how, with all the work they were doing, they had ever had the time to fall in love; Lady Moran seemed to anticipate his question and obliged.

Joan came out of what Fred assumed had to be the bathroom, wearing a towel and drying her hair using another way. “Ugh, ghouls can be so gross – thanks for letting me use your shower, Dev.”

“Of course –“ Morse, who’d been busy cooking something (and that he actually could do so might have been the weirdest thing Fred had seen so far, and that was saying something) turned around, only to blush furiously and concentrate back on his cooking.

Too late. Fred had already seen the look in his eyes, and undoubtedly Joan had, too.

Fred didn’t think he would ever get used to men looking at his little girl like that.

He turned away, but Lady Moran shook her head and he knew he had to continue to watch.

“Dev?”

“After we’ve eaten” Morse was saying, “You should probably head home. It’s getting late.”

“Why? I’ve stayed around later – I’ve even slept here before” she asked, her expression suggesting she was being wilfully obtuse, as she now and the lovd to act.

Morse was still staring into the pot. “And you should probably get dressed. It’s quite cold.”

“It’s warm in here.”

Morse closed his eyes. “You are really going to make me say it.”

“You know I love doing that” she said, her voice taking on a flirty tone.

“Joan” Morse answered, forcing himself to look into her eyes. “You were _right_. You are not a child anymore.”

“I fail to see why this is a problem.”

“You know, when – Gods – are we really –“

“Yes” Joan said, stepping up to him. “Because as long as this is something we both want, I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

“We work together.”

“There’s no rule against it. It’s just discouraged, but as long as we stay professional –“

“You just had a near death experience, this is just –“

“Yes, in a way this is about that, but not the way you think.”

Joan sat down on the sofa. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. We risk our lives every day – it’s my own decision, and I wouldn’t want to do anything else – but still. Any day, something could happen, and – I’d like to know what it feels like. And I trust you completely and utterly, and I’ve always thought you rather handsome.”

There could be no mistaking it – Morse was blushing.

“Unless” Joan continued, a slight uncertainty creeping into her voice, “You don’t think I’m pretty.”

“I – that’s not – you have been growing into a rather beautiful young woman for quite some time” he admitted quietly.

“Well then. We are two best friends who find each other attractive. No reason to make things complicated, is there?”

A pause.

Then, Morse gently said, “No, I suppose not.” And he put his cooking away.

They met halfway between the couch and the stove.

Joan laid a hand on Morse’s cheeks as he once again searched her eyes for permission; and then they kissed.

Considering their talk before, their first kiss was surprisingly gentle; and Fred realized that they had been in love with each other for quite some time but didn’t know it. Maybe they weren’t even aware of their own feelings yet.

“That’s enough of that” Lady Moran decided and he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Another morning at Morse’s flat. Joan came out of what had to be the bathroom in a nightie Fred had never seen before – making it all the more obvious that she had occasionally slept at Morse’s even before – well. She was smiling to herself.

Probably the very next day, then.

She was making tea when Morse came out, already dressed. “Oh. Good morning.”

She gave him a brilliant smile. “Good Morning.”

Morse seemed to be caught between embarrassment and joy. Joan had no such qualms. She smiled at him again and he relaxed.

“You know” Joan began playfully just as Morse drank his tea, “I never thought I’d be grateful for Susan, but you do have experience –“

He promptly began to cough, scandalized. “Joan!”

“What? Just saying the truth.”

“I assure you that – ahem – lack of experience doesn’t necessarily mean the other partner has less of a good time” Morse said carefully and she grinned.

Glad to hear it.”

They smiled at one another shyly.

When it was time for Joan to go, she surprised Morse with a kiss. “See you at work.”

He nodded, apparently lost for words.

But after she had left, he gently touched his lips, then went back to his tea humming something Fred was sure came from some opera or another.

Meanwhile they moved with Joan; once out on the street, she glanced at Morse’s window, still smiling.

* * *

And then they were in the Guard House again.

“Hey Joan” a blonde girl greeted her.

“Fanny.”

“You look like the cat that got the cream! Meet any cute guys?”

Joan didn’t even blush. “No, I didn’t. Not lately, anyway.”

Fanny pouted. “It can’t be all fun and no play, Joan.”

“Oh trust me I have plenty of fun” she laughed.

Fred turned to Lady Moran. “Is it really necessary –“

“I am afraid you _made_ it necessary, Inspector. Just watch.”

A crime scene. Another familiar environment. And yet Fred didn’t think he’d ever get used to Joan working cases. Morse was, for once, nowhere in sight.

“It is tradition to give someone who passed their exam and is therefore a fully-fledged member of the Guard their very first case as a leading investigator.”

He nodded and watched as Joan circled a body. “A mavka? I haven’t seen one in ages.”

“They tend to be loners” the man examining the body told her.

“I wouldn’t say that” she replied evenly. “Those I met have always been perfectly cordial.”

He accepted the light rebuke. “I assume everyone’s different. If I may say so, your boyfriend is quite an unusual vampire too.”

Joan stared at him. “We are _not_ dating, Doctor.”

He mumbled something like “Could have fooled me” but a glare Joan had definitely inherited from her mother made him concentrate on the work at hand.

* * *

Another change of scene.

“Alright” Joan reported to the team assembled around her, “Eileen Woodson, mavka, thirty-five years old, not an enemy in the world, apparently. What do we have?”

She’d arranged the board the same way Morse invariably did, Fred realized.

As they worked the case, he saw Morse steal into the room, then quietly leave again – apparently he’d only wanted o make sure everything was going well.

* * *

Later. Joan was standing in a small room that was apparently used as a kitchen for the members of the Guard, making tea.

Fred recognized the tenseness in her shoulders. She wasn’t doing well.

Morse entered, looking worried. “Joan? Is everything alright? I heard you solved the case.”

“It was her own father” Joan said quietly.

“Oh Joan.”

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t let things get to me, but…” she trailed off.

“It’s not always easy” Morse agreed. “How about I make that tea and you tell me about it?”

“Thanks, Dev.”

As he passed her, he laid a hand at the small of her back for a moment in a comforting gesture. Fred decided that, if they didn’t want people to think they were dating, they should probably not be doing something like that in public, especially because Joan leaned into him.

The woman he remembered was called Fanny passed the kitchen and smiled to herself.

So much for containing the rumours.

* * *

Apparently Joan had decided she needed to be distracted by other means, since Lady Moran simply said “That evening” and they were standing in Morse’s flat again.

He was sitting on the bed with only his trousers on. She came out of the bathroom in a towel once more. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome” he said gently.

Well, it had been something more than dinner, Fred was ready to bet.

Joan sat down next to Morse. “Do you know our colleagues think we’re dating?”

“I’ve had my suspicions” Morse shrugged. “Do you mind?”

“Not really. I mean, we know the truth, that’s enough, right?”

“Yes” Morse replied, but the silence that followed was rather awkward. “Are you feeling better?” he finally asked.

“Yes, thank you” Joan said, throwing the towel on a near-by chair. “That said..” she continued with a flirty smile.

“Yes?” Morse asked back, the same expression on his face.

“Make me forget some more?”

Morse laughed quietly and happily and pulled her close.

* * *

What followed was a series of – well, Fred supposed he would have called them dates if Joan and Morse had just stopped pretending.

Because, in his view, it could no longer be denied that they were, in fact, dating. They spent an awful lot of time together, both on and off the job – for God’s sake, Morse cringed his way through a _The Wildwood _concert for Joan. She responded by inviting him to the opera some time later. They certainly weren’t looking for someone else to date, and were happy with that.

And that they were in love with one another became painfully obvious more and more often.

They were having dinner with Morse’s uncle and what he supposed was his late aunt when Joan excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Morse’s aunt coughed; and it wasn’t difficult to guess from Morse’s and Albert’s expressions that she was already suffering from the ailment that would take her from them. “Joan’s lovely, Dev. You should marry that girl sooner rather than later.”

Morse coughed. “We are just friends”.

“I have never seen you look at a friend that way before, Endeavour.”

He blushed furiously. “It isn’t – we haven’t –“

“Oh, there are some things you have most definitely done, young man.”

“Aunt Bertha!”

She chuckled. “Well, well, I won’t say anything more, but you should probably think about some things.”

When Joan returned, Moirés did indeed look at her some more.

There was a dawning comprehension in his eyes.

* * *

Joan was having drinks with Fanny.

“So, how long are you going to pretend you haven’t taken him off the market?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Wake up, he’s desperate to drag you to the altar.”

“Don’t be daft.”

* * *

After that, it quickly became obvious to Fred that Morse had realized what he felt for Joan, while she continued to be oblivious.

To his credit, the lad never pushed.

It didn’t surprise Fred when, during one of their dinners, Sam seemed to figure it out though.

“So, Dev, what about – you know?”

“What about what?” he asked.

“Well, any pretty humans or creatures around in the Guard? It’s been a while since – well, it’s been a while.”

“No, no one at the moment” he replied, obviously embarrassed, glancing at Joan, who was frowning,

* * *

“I will always be very thankful to your son” Lady Moran said, “I cannot deny that Mr. and Mrs. Morse became an even more effective team after…” she trailed off.

The “after” soon became clear.

“Joanie” Sam said as the two were walking away from the restaurant, Morse having offered to stay behind to pay the bill, “You know you can tell me anything, right? Plus, I’m pretty sure what’s going on.”

She blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on. You and Dev…”

“What about me and Dev?”

“Joan.”

“We’re just friends” she said firmly.

Sam echoed Morse’s aunt. “Sorry to tell you, sis, but just friends don’t look at one another that way.”

Another blush. “So what if we… sometimes have fun? It’s not like…”

“What is it like then, because by the Gods, I saw your face tonight.”

“What do you mean?” she challenged him.

Sam remained unfazed. “What I mean is simply this: So you would be perfectly okay if, let’s say, Dev met the vampire of his dreams tomorrow? You’d happily be his best woman?”

Joan said nothing.

“No more evenings spent together alone” Sam continued, “No more concerts, no more dances, no more sharing your secrets…”

“Sam” she interrupted him, looking like she’d been struck by lightning.

“There it is.”

Joan’s shoulders slumped. “But… everything was going so well. What am I supposed to do?”

“Now, I know you’re going to tell me I have no business in the matter, and I haven’t, but I think – well, you could tell him.”

“Tell him? But what if –“

Sam stared at her. “What if? Joanie, he’s crazy about you. You’ve got to know that.”

“I – it’s not that easy.”

Sam shook his head at her, while Fred was left to wonder how they could ever have gotten together in the first place.

* * *

As it turned out, the very next memory Lady Moran showed him explained it.

Joan and Morse were once again working a case, apparently; they were making their way through a dark alley when – something attacked Joan.

“A banshee” Lady Moran said, “One who has given up all attempts to stay even remotely human.”

That explained the violet eyes. And the fangs. And the bloodlust.

Fred could only stare in horror as Joan tried to grab her knife, only for Morse to throw himself between her and the banshee.

They just managed to take care of her and arrest her together; but soon after he’d watched them book her, Joan grabbed Morse and dragged him into an empty office. “Dev” she hissed, “We work together. You can’t do something like this. Or do you think that I can’t –“

“I love you” he interrupted her.

Joan was shocked into silence.

“I love you; I can’t help it. I think it began soon after Susan – you were my rock in those days. You’re my best friend. You’re clever, and kind, and so very beautiful – how can I not love you? How can _anyone_ not love you? I’m sorry”. He looked down.

Joann was staring at him as if she was seeing him for the very first time. “Dev” she breathed.

He still didn’t look up.

“Dev, you –“ and she dragged him into a passionate kiss.

Morse, in-between reciprocating and trying to wrap his head around what had led to that development, attempted to get an explanation. “Joan –“

“You – are – never – doing – this – again” she said between kisses. “Just – so – we – are – clear.”

“Joan –“

She drew back. “I love you too, of course.”

“Of course!?”

“Yes” she said, kissing him again, “And now, let’s close the case – I’ve got a few things in mind for you, mister.”

* * *

A hospital room. Morse’s aunt was lying in bed, and it was rather obvious she was…

Morse and Joan entered, Joan squeezing his hand.

Her sight must have been going because she asked “Endeavour? Is that you?”

“Yes, Aunt. Me and my girlfriend are here” he replied after looking at Joan for confirmation; She’d nodded.

His aunt’s expression brightened. “Joan?”

“Hello, Bertha.”

“Oh, it’s Aunt now, dear; or it will be shortly. I am so happy for you.”

Joan gently took her hand as Morse clung to her other one.

“Joan?” she whispered and Morse, understanding it was to be a private conversation, moved away.

“Yes, Aunt?”

“I know I have no right to ask, but… look after them for me, will you? Just a little? Endeavour has been in love with you for quite a while, you know.”

“Yes” she said, and the gaze she bestowed on Morse who was pretending to look out the window made her feelings rather clear, “Yes I know.”

“You’re good for one another, dear. I am sure you’ll make each other very happy.”

Small wonder the lad had gravitated towards Win from the beginning; she and Bertha would have gotten along very well, Fred couldn’t help but think.

* * *

The next thing lady Moran showed Fred was Bertha’s funeral. Morse looked as bad as the day he had got shot. Joan was there, quietly supporting him.

When everything was done, Morse turned to her. “Would you mind leaving us alone? It’s just – the traditional vampire blessings –“

“Of course” she kissed him. “Take your time, Dev. But remember, I’m here for you, and so’s Sam and Fanny and Grim Soul and Sally –“

“Thank you, mein Herz.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

She left. Albert stepped up to Morse. “You know” he said gently, “Your aunt was usually right, and I think she was in this case as well.”

“Yes” he agreed, his eyes never leaving Joan.

* * *

Joan and Morse standing in the Council Hall. She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. “Better get it over with.”

He nodded, visibly nervous as well, and knocked.

Fred wasn’t surprised to see they were going to talk to Lady Moran. “Ah, Ensign Thursday, Lieutenant Morse. What can I do for you?”

“It’s well – milady –“ Morse stumbled for a second then recovered, “Ensign Thursday and I just wanted to inform you that we are in a relationship –“

It was the first time Fred had ever seen Lady Moran puzzled. “And why do you think it important to disclose that information _now_?”

Morse stared at her while Joan tried not to giggle.

* * *

The river; a young man dead before his time; and Doctor DeBryn, studying the corpse.

“You must be the pathologist” Morse’s friendly voice rang out.

“Indeed, otherwise I would be…” he raised his head and stared. “Ah. Vampire.”

“Yes. And you…” Morse squinted. “Sybil blood?”

“Very well spotted. Max DeBryn.”

“Endeavour Morse.”

“Of The Guard!?”

“Yes.”

“But I heard he was dating…”

“Long story”.

“And one I am looking forward to hearing” the doctor told him while shaking his hand.

* * *

And then there came the day when Morse picked him up for the first time.

To say Joan was stunned when she saw him would have been an understatement. “Dev” she hissed, glancing around, “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t worry, the Veil is taking care –“

“Who cares about the Veil, _what are you doing here_???”

He hesitated. “You know we’ve been talking about me getting a job in the human world for a while –“

“But why –“

“You are worried for your dad’s safety. I know you are. And his wellbeing is precious to me because of you alone.”

Joan blinked. Then she breathed, “Damn you.”

He smiled. “Am I forgiven?”

“Oh, of course I am still annoyed that you didn’t tell me, but – come here now.”

And, while Fred had been convinced at the time that Morse was only just meeting that very moment, the devoted couple embraced.

* * *

Joan entered their house to hear her parents talking in the kitchen. “Already home, Dad?” she asked, stepping in.

“Yes; I’ve got Morse in the other room. He lost a bit of blood and needed some rest.”

This time, without the Veil, Fred saw Joan’s colour change and her worried expression; and, instead of walking upstairs, as he remembered her doing, she quickly slipped into the living room.

“Oh Dev” she sighed as she took him in. Then she made sure Fred’s coat covered him properly and kissed his forehead.

* * *

“I don’t know – “ They were once again at Morse’s place.

“Joan, of course they’d give you the position.”

“Yes, but – well, our relationship is well known, and they might think that a couple shouldn’t head the Guard –“

“Joan, anyone dumb enough to believe that already thinks I only got my position due to my uncle’s Influence, so what difference does it make?”

“I suppose you’re right” she conceded. “Why do you have to be so logical about this?”

“Because you are good enough” he replied simply.

“Oh Dev”. She moved closer to him; it was rather obvious her promotion hadn’t been the only thing they had been discussing. “Have you decided yet?” she asked softly.

He shrugged, but even Fred could see that he was trying to appear unmoved rather than really, truly being so. “He certainly never tried to contact me before. Maybe he wants to make amends – but to be honest – he returned his back on Mum after a few years of seemingly being okay with her being a vampire, and he couldn’t hand me over to my aunt and my uncle fast enough when she…” he shrugged again.

“I think” Joan said softly, “You’ll regret it if you don’t go.”

“Do you think me that weak?”

“No” she continued in the same tone, “I think you that decent, Dev.”

He looked at her then and sighed. “Fine. I’ll think about it.” He drew her hand into his. “My rock.”

“Oh hush”. She gave him a quick kiss. “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

The look he gave her made Fred think he’d rather not know the answer to that question.

* * *

“Alright, Sally, please take this report to –“ Joan began when a young woman entered her office.

She looked up and paled. “Is it Dev?”

The woman – Sally – nodded. “I – I am sorry ma’am but I don’t know –“

“Where. Where is he?”

“As far as I know, DI Thursday dropped him off at his father’s house, ma’am. He doesn’t appear to be severally harmed…”

But Joan was already gathering her things. “Stay here and keep me informed; I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you Sally.”

As she left, Sally called out, “And ma’am? Please let Captain Morse know how sorry we all are.”

She looked back and nodded.

* * *

It was Morse’s sister who opened the door to Joan. Fred hadn’t thought about it before, but of course they must have met.

“Oh Joan” she sniffed.

“I’m so sorry Joycie.” She drew her into a hug. “How is he?”

“I – Dad is growing weaker and Dev – I – I tried but he pretends everything’s fine. Wouldn’t have my blood when I asked, and I know I’d make him feel better…”

“He’s stubborn” Joan sighed. “Let me handle it.”

Morse’s father was asleep when she entered the room. “Dev.”

“Mein Herz.”

She kissed him, then quickly started to ask questions. “What happened? Sally could only let me know –“

“I was shot.”

_“You were –“_

“Your dad got her before she could do worse.”

“Dev –“

“I’m fine” he insisted, looking pale and drawn-out. It was a small wonder that Joan didn’t believe him.

“You need blood, and then you need to lie down” she said firmly.

“Life blood” Lady Moran suddenly said, startling Fred, who had all but forgotten she was there, “It helps vampires to heal much faster than humans.”

“But…” Morse glanced at his father.

“Me and Joyce are going to stay with him; call you if – if anything happens. Now come on.”

And with a look she definitely got from Win, she led him to the guest bed. Morse’s stepmother looked in on them, then apparently decided that she didn’t want to deal. Fred wondered when and how Morse had let them know he was in a relationship, or if he’d told them at all. It seemed obvious his sister knew, but other than that…

“So” Joan was rolling up her sleeve.

“Joan – it’s been a long day, and you must be tired, you’ve been looking after the Guard this entire week, and –“

“It’s my job. Just like taking care of you.” She held out her wrist to him and smiled. “And I chose both with my eyes wide open.”

Morse looked at her gently then, and cradled her wrist in his hands ever so gently before he lowered his mouth to it.

Joan ran her fingers through his hair as he fed, a gesture of love and comfort. It felt almost more intimate than watching them kiss.

“There” she decided when Morse raised his head and wiped his mouth. “Now off to bed with you, young man.”

“Not my mother” he pointed out.

“Thank the Gods for that” she kissed him. “I wouldn’t know what to do with you.”

He half-smiled at her but obeyed her command to lie down. She watched him get into bed then returned to Morse’s senior’s room.

Joan was sitting next to her father’s bed. Joan squeezed her shoulder.

“How is Dev?”

“Sleeping by now, I hope.”

“Thank God. Did you give him blood?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Thank you” she said honestly. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for him.”

“He looks after me, too.”

“I suppose that’s what it’s all about” Joan said sadly, glancing at her father. “Have you two thought of marrying?”

“We’ve not talked about t” Joan admitted, “But… I can see it in our future.”

Joyce smiled. “That sounds nice.”

“It doses” Joan admitted.

Hen, another voice. “Who are you?”

“That’s Joan, Dad. I told you about her. Dev’s girlfriend.”

“Ah. The witch”. It was flatly said.

“Yes, Mr. Morse. Very pleased to meet you” Joan replied, perhaps a tad pointedly. But the man who’d happily given her lover away when he had been only twelve couldn’t really expect much sympathy from her, Fred decided.

“So what, he’s too busy to show up, so he sends a messenger?”

“No. Dev’s resting. He was hurt on the job.” Joan paused, waiting for him to ask.

He didn’t. “He could rest here.”

“He’s had a drink of blood and needs a bit of rest” Joan said firmly. “That’s why we’re here, Mr. Morse. Right, Joyce?”

Apparently, Fred through, she was used to dealing with stubborn Morse men.

* * *

After Morse’s after had passed, Joan actually accompanied him outside, but she mumbled a few words before, apparently to make sure Fred wouldn’t notice her. 

As they watched Fred himself drive off, she said, “He’s fond of you.”

“I wouldn’t count on it if he knew we are dating” Morse said, looking rather downcast – and no surmise there.

Joan kissed his cheek. “Now, we’ll talk about it later, alright?”

He nodded. “One of us should check in with the Guard.”

“I’ll go. And I will be picking you up at the doctor’s.”

“I am –“

“Dev, I know Max is your best friend, but he’s still a pathologist” she pointed out.

“That face means you won’t take no for an answer” he sighed.

“Indeed it is.”

And she escorted him to the Jaguar Fred had seen earlier this month when Joan had driven him home.

* * *

“A powerful magical surge? That’s what we need to stop this malicious spell from spreading?” Joan asked into the room. “How do we do that? We only just managed the last massive spell, and not all of us can do magic…”

“As a matter of fact” Lady Moran – the one in the past, not the one next to Fred – said, stepping into the room, “There is something that would produce such a surge.”

“What is it?”

“If a member of the magical community enters a holy union, it is spread all over the city. That’s how things are.”

“Holy…” Joan’s eyes widened and she turned to Morse. “If we get married, everything will be fine!”

He stared at her then closed his eyes and said, quietly and firmly, “No.”

“But Dev, it’s not like we won’t get – I mean –“ she looked away. “Unless you don’t want to, I would under –“

“I was going to do things in the proper order for once!” he exclaimed. “I was going to lure you to the school you know, where we met for the first time, and I was going to go down on one knee and –“

“You were planning to propose?” Joan shrieked, for once nothing but a young woman staring at the man she was in love with.

He nodded and pulled out the ring she’d shown off to Win. “Here. It’s not much, but it is –“

“Oh Dev it’s beautiful” she breathed. “Yes. Yes, I will!”

He slipped the ring on her finger then looked around as if he’d forgotten they weren’t the only people in the room. “So, we are doing this”

“And as soon as possible, I’d say. Lieutenant Ford, better fetch Sam Thursday and –“ she looked at Morse.

“Max DeBryn” he said quickly.

She nodded.

* * *

The ceremony was quick and to the point, but there could be no doubt about the love shining out of both Joan’s and Morse’s eyes.

“One of the greatest privileges I have as a member of the Council is to bind two loving souls together” Lady Moran said. “I thereby ask you, Endeavour Morse, do you take this witch to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“And you, Joan Thursday, do you take this vampire to be your husband?”

“My lifeblood flows through my heart and into yours” Joan answered.

Morse blinked and stared at her.

“The traditional vampire vows” present Lady Moran said.

“And mine through yours” Morse replied

“We are not one –“

“But we have chosen to walk as two –“

“Until the blood stops flowing through our veins –“

“And the moon sets on our souls”.

Joan turned to Lady Moran. “I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

They kissed a bit passionately for Fred’s liking, but it was their wedding after all.

Thunder clapped.

“That has been handled, then” past Lady Moran said with obvious satisfaction.

They broke apart; their foreheads were touching.

“The traditional vows” Morse muttered.

“Did you really believe” Joan whispered back “That you were the only one thinking about it?”

* * *

It was evening; Joan and Morse were dancing to a song Fred recognized, one he hadn’t heard that long ago in a car…

“About time he made a honest woman out of my sister, really” Sam told Grim Soul.

She – unsurprisingly – grinned. “Don’t worry, it would always have happened, one way or the other.”

* * *

Morse was sitting on the sofa of what must by now be his house; Joan entered the living room with a wine cup in her hand. “Here.”

“Joan, that’s too much –“ he said worriedly, glancing at the contents.

“I am not going to deny my spouse the traditional wedding drink and that’s it.”

They kissed lingeringly. “Spouse” he sighed against her lips. “That sounds wonderful”.

“Yes it does”. And she snuggled up to him as he nursed his cup of blood.

* * *

Joan looked drawn-out and pinched, and Fred only understood when she went to the jail. To his surprise, she went around it, then threw a hex bad at the wall while mumbling a few words, thus opening a door that hadn’t been there before.

They followed her through a few… well, walls, until she reached Morse’s cell. “Dev!”

“Mein Herz!”

They fell into each other’s arms. When Joan pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. “Dad’s going to make it”.

“Thank the Gods” he breathed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, Joan.”

“You were there. You did something.” She looked around. “I hate seeing you here.”

“And I hate being here, so we agree on that” he tried to joke but wasn’t successful. As a matter of fact, he was trembling, and Fred realized he was coming close to losing control for the first time in his life.

Joan, however, didn’t appear scared in the least. “Everyone’s working on getting you out, of course” she said quickly. “But for now…”

“I understand.”

“Well I don’t” she said firmly and mumbled a few words Fred recognized.

A mirage of Morse sleeping appeared on the bed.

“You are not going to spend a single night in prison, and that’s final” she said. “Oh, And Sam sent you this” she gave him a cup. “Said I shouldn’t be letting blood when my nerves are already all over the place”.

“Thank you” he sighed and quickly drank it.

“There” she took his hand. “Let’s Go; Uncle Albert is waiting for us at our place. He’s been worried sick.”

And they went through the doorway she had created, which closed behind them.

* * *

Joan was running around the cottage he remembered so well. “Yes, of course” she muttered to herself, “Just a short visit to a friend. He’s supposed to be resting –“

She stopped and listened to the approaching footsteps, then closed her eyes. “Oh by the Gods, Dad.” She opened them again and decided “I am not dealing with this” and dived under the bed.

When Fred turned to Lady Moran, she was trying not to smile.

* * *

Morse was sitting in what Fred guessed was his (his and Joan’s, now) living room, apparently having tried to read; but the book lay opened in his lap, and he’d apparently succumbed to slumber if his relaxed expression and the deep, even breaths were anything to go by.

Joan came in and dropped a kiss on his lips while taking the book. “Love? Dinner’s ready.”

Morse stirred and mumbled something.

“Come on, love” she insisted, running her fingers through his hair.

His eyes blinked open. “Mein Herz?”

“Dinner is ready” she repeated.

“I said I’d cook tonight…”

“Yes, but you passed out the second you sat down.” She was still running her fingers through his hair. “You’re pushing too hard, Dev. You only just came back… I don’t want you to exhaust yourself. We’re all there to help.”

He sighed. “I know, I know. I just wanted to jump back on the horse…”

“Yes, well, but doesn’t mean it has to be a gallop.” She held out her hand. “Let’s have dinner.”

He smiled at her, still a little sleepily, and allowed her to drag him off the sofa.

Fred was rather confused as to what he was supposed to be learning from this scene, but before he could ask, Lady Moran said “Later that nightg”.

Joan and Morse were lying (fully clothed, thank God) on the sofa, cuddling.

Suddenly she said, “The worst part was having to bring you back to the cell every morning.”

“For me” he said softly, playing with her hair, “It was watching you walk away and knowing I couldn’t be there for you until lights out.”

“We’re a fine pair.”

“We’ve managed so far”. He kissed her head. “I love you, mein Herz.”

“And I love you.”

It hit Fred then like a freight train.

This – all of this – it _couldn’t_ be a sway. A part of him had still been waiting for Morse to do something, but this… No.

This was _love_.

And what in God’s name had even led him to believe any sway was involved?

The sphere, of course, the sphere Thompson had given him. But as he looked upon Morse watching Joan, who was dozing off, with an expression of pure devotion on his face it became more and more difficult to believe that thing.

“Ah. We are making progress. Finally” Lady Moran said pointedly. “Which means we can move on to the things that havened happened yet – the things that might happen.”

And then she was gone. Fred reeled around, but there was no use.

He was watching himself make tea at the station – two cups – and was shocked at his own expression. Certainly he normally didn’t look that nasty, did he?

He poured the potion Thomson had given him in the second cup just before Jakes came into the room. “Has Dev said when he’s going to show up, sir?”

“About now. Mentioned it this morning.”

He didn’t miss the concerned glance Jakes bestowed on him. He’d noticed then, too.

But before he could say something, Morse came in.

“Ah, Morse” Fred heard himself say. “Cup of tea?”

_Don’t drink it_, he found himself pleading, _don’t, no matter what you do, lad, I’ve got a bad feeling about this, something’s not right – _

But to his horror, Morse accepted and drank it.

* * *

Something told Fred it was later that afternoon. Morse was sitting in his office, looking pale.

Joan came in and immediately frowned. “Dev? Is everything alright?”

“Been feeling a bit under the weather since the early afternoon” he waved off her concern.

But, as he went to join her – he suddenly collapsed.

Joan ran to his side.

Fred’s blood ran cold.

Not only was Morse talking gibberish by the time Joan had reached –

But death was written all across his face.

* * *

Fred recognized the hospital at one. Morse had been here too often, although never because of him.

Joan and Albert were sitting next to each other, their faces telling him that they knew the truth.

Suddenly, Albert burst out, with more emotion than Fred had ever seen on him, “This wasn’t supposed to happen! This was _never_ supposed to happen!” He made an effort to calm himself down. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize” Joan said, squeezing her eyes shut top keep herself from crying, “Don’t, please…”

He took her hand.

Max DeBryn stormed up to them. “Is it true?”

“Mandrake root” Joan said quietly.

Max closed his eyes and breathed, looking ill. “By the Gods. By the Gods, no.”

Before Joan could say anything, Win had arrived. “Oh Joanie, is it ba-“

“Mandrake root, Mum. Deadly for vampires.” A pause. “There is no antidote. No cure. Mum, Dev is going to – I am going to lo – “

And she burst into tears.

Win pulled her into her arms, her own cheeks wet.

* * *

The station. Everyone was working, looking sombre, and very much trying not to look at Morse’s empty desk.

It was Strange who broke the silence. He uncharacteristically threw his pen on his desk and said, “It’s a shame, that’s what it is.”

Jakes raised his head and Fred was surprised at the amount of grief he showed. It had probably surprised him, as well. “Yes. But threes nothing they can do. Just wait for him to – to –“

He broke off.

A surprised sob rang out. Strange and Jakes both very much didn’t glance at Trewlove.

The door opened and Joan walked in.

Fred could only stare in horror.

He’d seen her in the grip of a fever, in the passion of fury, in tears, but he’d never seen her so defeated, so broken. “His head cleared” she said. “Means it won’t be long now. If anyone wants to say goodbye… you should do it sooner rather than later.”

And she left before anyone could say something.

All three of them moved at once.

* * *

The hospital, it seemed, was full of members of the Guard and others who wanted to pay their respects. Still, the coppers were waved through.

They went in one by one.

Morse looked pale and sickly, but resigned.

Shirley’s goodbye to Dev was short and affectionate; she even managed to tease him a little and he gave her that old half-smile of his.

Strange stumbled through his, but it was easy to tell that he meant well.

Jakes…

Jakes walked in and said, “Hello, mate.”

“Peter.”

A pause. He walked to the window.

“You can smoke” Morse suggested. “Won’t do any harm, now.”

He did indeed light a cigarette then replied, You’re the first, you know.”

“The first what?”

He turned around. “Life I’ve lead… I’ve never lost someone close to me before.”

“You wont believe this” he joked, “But I’m really sorry it had to be me.”

Peter suddenly grabbed his arm. “I’m going to miss you.”

The words hung in the air. “Hope’s going to come too” he rushed out “But she’s with Joan right now.”

“Good. She’s been here all the time. Just like Uncle Albert.” Morse bit his lip. “Peter I know it’s not fair but – can I ask for a favour?”

“Anything” he said in the voice of a man who was only realizing what someone meant to him now that he was close to losing them.

“Uncle Albert – he’s going to be very alone. First Aunt Bertha, now me… I’m gonna ask Max too, but this responsibility shouldn’t lie on his and Joan’s shoulders alone –“

“It won’t be. I promise.”

They fell silent. Then Jakes apparently forced himself to say, “Me and Hope have been talking about working for the Guard.”

“You have?”

“I cannot look at him anymore” he spat, then looked away.

“You know then.”

“Wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Dev stared at his hands, then replied, “I think he thought he was doing something good –“

“Doesn’t matter what he thought he was doing” Jakes mumbled.

Dev actually had the strength to smile. “Come, come, now, Peter. I don’t want our last goodbye to be an angry one.”

Really, he was stronger than Fred had ever assumed.

* * *

The farewell between him and Doctor DeBryn was even more affectionate.

“We had a few good laughs, didn’t we, Max?”

“Yes” the normally unflappable doctor said even as his lips were shaking, “Yes.”

“I already asked Peter, but –“

“We look after our own. We’ll look after your uncle. And Joan, of course.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” He patted his shoulder. “Not for this.”

* * *

In the next… well he supposed he’d call it a _scene_ since _thank God_ it wasn’t a memory – it was clear that Morse was close to – close to –

His Uncle was sitting next to the bed, holding him. “My Endeavour. My little boy. I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Uncle”.

Even Morse’s voice sounded weak.

“When you get there” he said quietly, “When you get there, you tell your mother and Bertha I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep you safe, couldn’t make sure you stayed with us longer.”

“I’ll tell her I lived a happy life. That’s the truth.”

His uncle’s arms tightened around him.

Fred imagined it to be Joan or Sam.

_God, make it stop, please. _

But it didn’t stop, and he couldn’t look away, couldn’t close his eyes, couldn’t breathe.

_I would have done this. _

* * *

Night-time. Morse was still awake. Fred remembered an old pal of his from the war, who had died very slowly afterwards from a bullet; he’d told him he slept as little as possible since he would do nothing but soon enough.

“Have you come to apologize or to triumph?” Morse asked suddenly, his voice neutral.

Fred watched himself step out of the shadows, looking worse than he ever had. And God knew he deserved it.

“I never wanted this”. He didn’t recognize his own voice.

“I assumed as much, if I might be so frank, Fred.”

His name coming from Morse’s lips now sounded like an insult.

“Would it change anything if I told you I’m sorry?”

“I’ll be dead either way. And you don’t have to apologize anyway. You are Joan’s father.”

They fell silent. Then – “Are you going to tell her?”

“She’ll figure it out. She’s not the little girl you think of her as any more, you know. But no. I don’t want our last moments together to be marred by pain.”

Another pause.

Then, Fred watched himself admit once more “I never wanted this”.

To his surprise, Morse laughed. “I was just about to say the same.”

* * *

And then the worst of it all.

It was daytime; Fred didn’t exactly know what time it was, of course.

Joan entered the room. She’d put on a pretty dress and makeup, and his heart sank as he realized she had done so to properly say goodbye to her husband.

“They say it won’t be long now” Morse greeted her.

“Oh Dev”.

She kicked off her shoes and crawled into his bed. He held her close.

“I wish I could tell you how much I love you, but that would take more than a lifetime.”

“Dev”. It was as much a plea as it was a sigh.

“None of that, now”. He brushed the hair out of her face. “Let me see a smile, alright? Let me take that with me.”

She did indeed manage to smile. How brave his girl was.

How brave they both were.

“I love you too” she said quietly. “I love you so dearly. And this love, the love I have given you, will always be yours.”

“Yes” he agreed. “But Joan… when the time is right, love again. Someone as wonderful as you isn’t meant to be alone.”

“Don’t speak of it. Not now.”

“But I have to. It’s my only chance.” Morse not only kept holding, but touching her as well – stroking her cheek, kissing her hair, taking her hand. “Someone… you should have someone. Love someone. Have children, if you want. You deserve the world. I am only sorry I won’t be the one giving it to you.”

“You did” she quietly said. “In so may ways. I want you to know, Dev… no matter what happens… you will always have been my first... everything.”

“And you, Joan, will always have been the one that mattered most. It’s not terribly romantic, but…”

She kissed him then, hard, painfully, but she kissed him. “I love you” she breathed against his lips, another, much gentler kiss following. 

“I love you too, Joan Winifred Morse” he whispered, his voice going.

A few moments of silence. Then she asked, “Dev?”

He didn’t answer. He wouldn’t ever again.

And Joan began to sob.

* * *

Joan’s crying reverberated through the hospital corridor despite the closed door.

Win and who Fred supposed to be Jakes’ hope were sitting on a bench, openly crying themselves.

DeBryn, Jakes and Strange were standing around another bench, where Albert had seemingly collapsed. “I am terribly sorry, gentlemen” he mumbled, “I thought I had prepared myself better…”

“Don’t, Councilman, please” Doctor DeBryn begged, while trying to attend to him; Strange leaned against the wall, looking as if he had not yet completely understood what was happening, while the tears in Jakes’ eyes reflected those of his girl.

It was Win who first got up, clearing her throat. “There are things to be done.”

Hope nodded, and they moved towards the door.

And Fred could only watch hopelessly as they gently disentangled Joan from the corpse of her husband.

* * *

The funeral. The whole cemetery looked full of people.

Joan, with Win and Sam clinging to her, and Albert were at the front.

Joan cleared her throat. “It is time for the traditional vampire blessings. Anyone who doesn’t want comfortable with them should leave…”

But when she turned around, every single visitor had kneeled down in a show of respect.

Her voice broke, but Albert took over. “Now that the moon has set on this soul…”

* * *

The Guard House. Joan, pale but determined, in front of the other members. “As you know, I have been asked to take over as captain, a duty I accept with a heavy heart. I am also aware that most, if not all of you, can guess what happened, and that we have little to no proof. He’ll never be punished.”

But punished he would be, because the next thing he knew, Fred watched Joan walk home one night, then stop and close her eyes as she said, “I suppose I should be glad you weren’t at the funeral.”

Again, the shadow of himself he’d watched at the hospital stepped out of the dark. “I –“

“No” she said quietly. “You don’t get to talk. Dev forgave you – I know he did – that was just the kind of person he was. But I swear it, here and now – by his Gods and mine – I will never forgive you. I will never speak of you. I will never think of you. I don’t have a father.”

She left without looking at him once.

* * *

It must have been years later, for Joan looked like a distinguished woman in her mid-to-late thirties. She was sitting in the café where she and Morse had talked so long ago, Albert across from her.

She quietly said, “Mike and I have been talking about marriage.”

He nodded. “I expected it, one of these days.”

“What I want to say – what I mean –“ she drew a ring out of her pocket. It was the engagement ring Morse had crafted. “It should stay in the family.”

Albert looked at her, then ever so gently closed her hand around it. “And if you keep it, my dear, it will. Give it to your children, one day.”

“Oh Uncle.”

“I know” he answered, his voice thick with emotion, “I know.”

* * *

Morse’s grave, and Joan in the twilight, her face so full of longing. “He’s a good man” she said quietly. “And I love him. I do. You would approve of him, I think. Even though you’d be the first to tell me that wasn’t important.” She hesitated. “I meant what I said on the day you left us. The love I gave you will always be yours. Your lifeblood still runs through my heart; I can feel it burning there, sometimes at night. Mike understands. He lost his first wife too, you know.” She pressed her fingers against her mouth, then against the gravestone. “Until the moon sets on my soul, Endeavour.”

Years had taken the pain out of her voice, but not the love or the grief.

* * *

Joan in a hospital bed, holding a baby. Fred supposed the bloke next to her looked nice enough.

Albert entered, flowers in his hands, his expression unreadable. And who could blame him? Once, he would have expected the child Joan was showing him to be his great-nephew.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” he asked, once the greetings were over and he was holding the baby.

Before Joan could answer, her husband – Mike? – cleared his throat. “Endeavour’s a very good name for a boy”.

“Oh Mike” she said.

“Although” he continued, “Only if you’d do the honours. Be the Godfather, so to speak.”

Albert’s eyes were brimming with tears. “There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

* * *

Joan was busy going through some reports in what Fred assumed was her kitchen when the door was thrown open and a boy of about ten years stormed through.

“Endeavour!” she cried out.

“Don’t call me that! It’s a stupid name! Everyone laughs at me at school! Why can’t have a normal name!?”

And he ran out. Joan looked stricken, then got up.

Next thing Fred knew, she was comforting her son in his room.

He was lying on the bed, his face pressed against the pillow.

“I know you are upset, Endeavour” she said quietly, “But if it helps, you were named after one of the best men I ever knew.”

At least that made him look at her.

She hesitated, then continued, “He was – long before I met your father, he was my first husband. He was Captain of the Guard; he was a vampire; and I loved him very much.”

Proving he’d inherited his mother’s quick thinking, he asked, “Is that why Uncle Albert’s a vampire?”

“Yes. Dev was his nephew.”

He chewed his lips. “Did you love him more than Dad?”

She took her time answering. “More? No. I don’t think so. It was different, of course – we were young together; very young and very much in love. I can’t tell you what would have happened. All of that was taken from us. But so much of what I am today I became because of him. And I’ll never forget him. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love your father, or you.”

It was, Fred decided, as good an explanation as a young boy could ever get as to how his mother would definitely not have married his father had her first husband lived.

For Joan and Morse – _Dev_ – he now knew, were it. The One. Girls talked about boys like that, giggling. “He’s the One.”

Dev was Joan’s One.

And Fred had almost taken that away from her.

* * *

“Have you seen enough?” Lady Moran hissed.

Fred finally found himself able to turn around and was surprised at the anger in her face. He hadn’t realized how much she cared for Joan and – and Dev, it seemed.

“Tell them.” It was an order.

She waved her hand and suddenly, he was back at his desk at the station.

He leaned over it, panting heavily.

Dear Lord. He had just watched his daughter grow up all over again and find a partner, find someone she truly loved and who loved her in return, become a leader of the magical community…

Oh God, and he had almost…

He fished the potion out of his pocket and dashed it on the floor. There. Now it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

He stormed out of his office. “Where are Joan and Dev?”

Strange stared at him with wide eyes, probably because he’d just referred to his son-in-law by his first name for the first time, or maybe because of something else, Fred didn’t care. “I –“

“Sergeant!”

Jakes had jumped up from his desk when he had left his office. “He said he was going to check in with the Council –“

The Council Hall, then, once more.

He didn’t say anything but left. He needed to talk to his daughter and Dev, and then they needed to clear this all up –

What he had been tempted to do made him feel ill.

“Sir, wait!” he heard Jakes exclaim, but paid him no heed.

In fact, he barely registered that both he and Strange got into the car after him.

He needed to get to the Council Hall, and quickly.

What had Joan said about driving the way they did?

_You have to let the streets know who’s boss. _

* * *

“SIR! PLEASE!”

“I don’t think he can hear us, Strange”.

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE THINGS BETTER –“

“Shut up and let me try to get through to him –“

Fred was vaguely aware that the two officers in the backseat were talking but paid them no attention. He was a man on a mission.

Thankfully when they reached the Council Hall, Dev was just exiting, and he got out of the car and called out his name.

* * *

The last thing he had been expecting to see today was his father-in-law run towards him without his coat or hat. “Inspector, what –“

“None of that, please” he rushed out. “I did something wrong, and I did you wrong – you _and_ Joan. I am so sorry. We need to go see her. Please get in the car.”

Seeing as not only was he very insistent, but Dev could see a rather traumatized-looking Peter and Strange in the backseat, he thought it best to comply.

He didn’t expect him to drive off in their fashion.

* * *

“For God’s sake matey, do something” Strange pleaded.

“Look, Inspector –“ He tried.

“Call me Fred! You’re married to my daughter! We’re family!”

To his shame, he had to bite back a sarcastic remark that DI Thursday himself hadn’t seemed to think of them that way until now. Alright. He could do this. “Fred, then. Look, you are obviously upset –“

“I am so sorry” he interrupted him, apparently not having listened to a word he was saying. It was so much unlike the man he had been working with for the past few years that it surprised Dev into silence. “I should never – Thompson said that it might help – I didn’t consider – and now – she showed me –“

At least that pointed to the explanation.

Dev turned to the others. “Don’t worry. If I am right, he was at the receiving end of one of Lady Moran’s lessons, and he’s doing well for that.”

Strange, his face white, could only mouthed “Don’t worry?” while Jakes snapped.

“IF THIS IS DOING WELL THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU CALL DOING BADLY –“

“Give me a moment! Just give me a moment!”

The inspector, meanwhile, had continued to more or less babble to himself. Dev had never seen him like this.

“And I want you two to have a life together, to have the chance to live together and to have babies if you want, or spawn or whatever it is you do –“

“We don’t spawn” he said, temporarily distracted.

“MATEY!”

He took a deep breath. “Fred” he began calmly, “I know this can’t have been easy – I’ve been there myself – but if you want to get to Joan, you have to calm down. For Joan. Can you do that?”

As he had hoped, mentioning his child had a certain effect. DI – Fred blinked. “I –“

“Just stop the car. Just for a second. Joan’s at the headquarters; even if she couldn’t take care of herself – which she _can_ – she would be absolutely safe there. You need to calm down, and for that you need to stop the car.”

The problem was that, as opposed to the first time he had parked while driving at this speed, now Fred was thinking about it; and a panicked glance told Dev all he needed to know.

He heard Strange moan and concentrated. Joan now and then let him have a little of her magic for emergencies, and this was definitely one.

He performed the spell as quickly as he could. A moment later, he was sitting behind the wheel with Fred riding shotgun.

Dev stopped the car.

“Thank God” Strange breathed and all but fell out of the vehicle; Dev could hear his ragged, shallow breaths even from within.

“I think” he said carefully, “you should walk a few steps. Clear your head.”

Fred war rubbing his forehead. “I could use a smoke” he mumbled.

“Good idea” Dev encouraged him.

He shot him a grateful glance and left the car.

“Good idea” Peter repeated his words and fished a cigarette with shaking hands.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then, Dev said, “Thank you. For not leaving him alone. I can’t thank you or Strange enough.”

“Couldn’t let him out of our sight, the state he was in” Peter shrugged. “Wouldn’t have been able to see myself in the eye.”

“Still.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” And then, for the first time, he admitted, “We’re friends.”

“Yes” Dev replied just as quietly.

“Well then. I’ll take care of Strange, and you look after the Old Man?”

Their eyes met in the rear-view mirror and they smiled.

* * *

Greed was walking up and down the sidewalk, smoking his pipe. Dev stepped up to him. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“It was noth-“

“For everything. Lady Moran showed me. What you did for Joan. That you looked after her from the beginning. And that you make her very happy.”

He didn’t know what to say.

“And that she showed me something else…”

Dev could guess and winced. “Her visions can be… a little difficult to process.”

“You said you’d been in the receiving end of them, too.”

“I was. I’d been too reckless on a case – if Joan hadn’t stepped in a lamia would have gotten me – and she – “ he swallowed. “She showed me what would have been the reaction of everyone I love. Joan’s face…” he trailed off as they both shuddered. 

“I assume she showed you something similar?”

DI – Fred nodded, looking at him with a strange express on his face. “Something quite similar.”

“Small wonder you were upset.”

“One way to put it. I almost killed you three.”

“As long as Joan continues to give me magic on a regular basis, it won’t be a problem” he said lightly, “And I highly doubt she will.”

“How does that work?” Fred asked.

“A ritual. It’s easy, really, especially because we are so close.”

He nodded again.

“We should probably go find Joan. But I am going to be the one driving, if you don’t mind.”

To his surprise, Fred laughed. “That’s probably for the best."

* * *

Both Strange and Jakes insisted on accompanying them, apparently still concerned for their boss.

“There is something I have to tell you” Fred began after taking a deep breath.

“You can wait until we’re alone if you –“

“No, everyone should know what kind of a blockhead I was.”

Dev felt certain that neither of the officers in the back would gossip about them, but Fred obviously didn’t want to wait so he let him talk.

And talk he did.

Really, Dev wasn’t surprised that someone was after him. And he was a vampire – anyone would have been a little shocked to find out their child had married one, he presumed. Fred simply hadn’t known if he could trust him.

It was when he disclosed what exactly they had planned for him that he saw red.

He stopped the car amidst more shouts from Strange and Jakes. “They wanted to do what?” he growled, well aware that his eyes must be turning red.

Fred didn’t even flinch. “They said it would deal with the non-existent sway.”

Dev took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that he didn’t know. “It’s – it’s vile. It’s actually one of those things every vampire is scared of. It’s a very slow, painful death.”

His hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Having now fully understood the consequences, Fred blanched. “Oh my God. I almost – my own –“

“You didn’t know. They manipulated you” Dev said automatically, cranking up the motor. “We need to get to Joan, and –“

“No offense, and I know it’ll go a bit slower” Jakes piped up, “But would you mind terribly if I drove?”

“I second that” Strange said breathlessly. “Pretty sure we almost hit a pedestrian when Morse stopped.”

Unexpectedly, Fred laughed. “Look at us two. You _had_ to marry into the family – Win always says Joan’s too much like me, that’s why we tend to butt heads.”

“I hope you won’t mind” Dev said with a smile as he got oust so Jakes could drive, “But I have always thought Joan rather better looking.”

Fred only laughed.

With Jakes driving and Dev giving him directions, they did indeed arrive at the headquarters, if a little later than they would have if either him or Fred had been driving.

* * *

Joan knew that Dev and Dad had built a great working relationship over the last few years, and one of her biggest worries in the past days had been watching Dad withdraw, which she had attributed less to them being married and more to Dev being a vampire.

Therefore, it was with surprise that she saw him and Dad strolling into the Guard House as if not only Dad had been her before, which he hadn’t, but as if they were the best of friends, Jakes and Strange in tow.

“What –“

“Joanie, we need to talk.”

They repaired to Dev’s office – Jakes and Strange had offered to do their best and help out the other members of the Guard in the meantime, probably because they already knew what Dad had to say.

When she heard, she felt nauseous.

_Dev_. She had almost lost –

She didn’t realize she had begun to sway until her husband’s arm were around her. “It’s alright, mein Herz. I’ve got you. Breathe.”

She did, breathing in his familiar scent to calm down. Dad looked pained. “I’m so sorry, Joanie.”

“He didn’t know” Dev murmured in her ear. “I swear he didn’t. I saw his face when I explained; he _can’t_ have known.”

That _did_ help. He always knew what to say to calm her down. She took another deep breath and nodded.

He let her go and she stepped up to Dad. He moved to hug her, but she recoiled. She couldn’t help it; it was still too fresh. “Dad, not right now. Soon, but…”

“I understand. Do you two want some time alone to talk it over?”

She nodded.

He then surprised both of them by turning to Dev. “Unless you need some blood, son?”

He blinked at being addressed as such but answered, “No thank you, I’m good.”

Dad nodded and, with one last look of pain aimed at Joan, left the room.

“This is worse than we thought” she sighed.

“For what it’s worth, I am sure there was something else influencing him. This plan… that wasn’t the DI Thursday I know. We should check his office for hex bags.”

She nodded.

“Oh Joan.” He took her in his arms again; she buried her head in his shoulder. “You heard him just now; he’s obviously trying to make amends.”

“Good luck with his blood with all the pipes he’s smoked” she grumbled and Dev chuckled.

“It will be even smokier than Sam’s then.”

She kissed his throat. “You’re too good for me.”

“Never. I am the lucky one here.”

“Oh you –“ she reached up to give him a proper kiss.

* * *

Fred could only hope that Joan and – Dev were taking care of one another.

One of the officers of the Guard stepped up to him. “I’m sorry Inspector, but could you tell me how Captain and Commander Morse are doing?”

So they had been worried as well, then. “They are fine. Talking” he answered, wondering if she too would have looked at him the way Joan had when she had heard –

He was certain that look would follow him to his grave.

* * *

After a little cuddling and kissing – it might not have been very professional, but she couldn’t help it, she needed it – Joan felt much better and they could talk it through.

“Alright. So Thompson seems to have planted the first seeds of doubt.”

“Yes, but then he’s never liked me.”

“Oh Dev” she sighed.

“I know, I know, I don’t always have the best rapport when it comes to humans.”

She gave him a look. “Present company excluded.”

“Good. But still – alright, let’s say it was Thompson. He’s not likely to be that involved in the overall plan, is he.”

Dev shook his head. “He’s not exactly the smartest copper I have ever come across.”

According to him, most people were idiots, but then, Dev was rather smart himself. And he had, even if she said so herself, married someone rather intelligent, too.

“Still, this can’t have been enough for your gather to grow that desperate. He’s a good man underneath, mein Herz. You know that. We really should go check his office for hex bags. they wouldn’t have managed to hide it at their home; your mother would have found it in a minute.”

She smiled as she reflected that was probably true. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

* * *

Joan and Dev came out of his office and approached them. “Fred” Dev began, for which he was grateful, since he was rather certain both him and Joan still felt too much to properly speak to each other, “We need to search your office. We’re reasonably certain there’s a hex bag there, influencing you.”

“That was all me, son” he muttered, looking down on the floor.

A hand on his arm. “No, it wasn’t.”

He forced himself to look into Dev’s eyes. “You can be overprotective and bullish, yes” he continued honestly, “But something amped up your paranoia. You better stay here and let us do a thorough search.”

He nodded, understanding that at the same time, this meant the Guard could keep an eye on him. “Alright.”

“Good: We’ll be off, then.”

“We’ll stay” Jakes and Strange said almost at the same time and Fred understood that they, too, wanted to make sure.

So he simply nodded and watched them walk away.

* * *

Joan didn’t let go off Dev’s hand as he drove. She knew it was a little childish, but just one sip from a cup of tea and she could have lost him.

He knew, of course. “I’m here, mein Herz” he said, squeezing her hand.

“I know, I know” she mumbled. “It was just a shock. I’ll be alright in a second.”

He said nothing, but as always, his presence grounded her.

They first went to Superintendent Bright when they arrived at the station, of course. By the time they had finished explaining, he was furious. “But you tell me no one’s come to harm?”

“No one” Joan confirmed. “We’re all a bit shaken, but that’s about it, Superintendent.”

“Well then, Miss – Commander Morse, you have my permission to search your father’s office, of course.”

And so they went, although she made Dev wait on the threshold. “Dad threw the potion on the ground; until I’ve done a cleaning spell I don’t want you near that.”

He complied.

She quickly mumbled the words and they went on to search the room.

“You know” Dev began as they went through the room, “They probably expected your father to use the potion during family dinner or something. Meaning you would have been there and unable to prevent it. They probably erroneously believed that the shock would render you incapable and the Guard leaderless.“

Joan wasn’t so sure that she could have handled everything. “It was a good plan” she said tiredly, “Thank Hekate Lady Moran – ah!” She held up her hand.

“Dev, what is that I hear –“ Max had arrived with Shirley in tow.

She gave them a grim smile. “Yes. It’s true.”

She ignited the hex bag.

* * *

Oh oh. Dev knew that look on Joan’s face. “We need to get back to headquarters” she decided and swept past Max and Shirley.

“I assume” Max said, “That someone is in big trouble.”

Dev smiled grimly. “You’d be right about that.” He took a deep breath. Shirley, there is someone I need you to pick up for me…”

* * *

“I’ve set Shirley on Thompson. He won’t stand a chance”.

Joan nodded and got in the car. “Let’s hope he’s as bad at lying as he is at subtly manipulating people. Really, it’s my own fault; I knew Dad wasn’t feeling like himself…”

“I noticed it too” Dev admitted. “But I thought he had problems with the vampire and the blood and the rest.”

Joan snorted. “And to think I used to believe the being married part would be the easiest to break to them.”

“Well, Win was all for it from the start.”

“Again, _you and Thursday women_. That was to be expected.”

“If you say so” he said, glad to see her playful again. After all, nothing had happened. Yes, she and Fred would have to talk eventually, but that, they could fix.

He didn’t even think much about his own potential death. As a vampire, death was part of his very nature; none of them ever dwelt too long on it.

But the idea of the pain he would have been in until then, of Joan suffering while watching him suffer…

He swallowed.

She wordlessly opened her handbag and brought out a little flask full of blood.

He smiled.

His wife always knew what he needed.

* * *

Jakes and Strange were hovering around him, and Fred couldn’t blame them. God knew if the situation were reversed, he would have done the same.

“It’s logical, to try and get rid off Dev – and Joan as a consequence” Jakes finally said. “They have been de facto leaders of the magical community for a while now.”

“Thought that was what the Council was for” Strange replied.

“That may be, on the administrative level. But if anyone really needs help, they go to the Guard. And everyone knows Dev and Joan.”

_Yes,_ Fred thought, _everyone did. But I didn’t. Because I left my own child alone when she needed me the most. _

He vowed to himself to do his best to make things right between them.

The bustle in the room told him that the Guard’s heads had arrived back, and indeed soon Joan and Dev arrived. “Hex bag. Like we assumed” Dev said.

“So we have evidence?”

“Ahm…” Joan looked a bit sheepish. “I was rather angry, so I destroyed it.”

“But Shirley is picking up Thomson as we speak. That should give us a few clues.”

“Alright then, back to the nick, everyone?” Joan suggested and Fred was relieved that she was looking at him and appeared to be calm.

* * *

A hex bag thrown on a door later they were back in his office. Trewlove knocked and entered. “He’s in the interrogation room”. She smiled rather wickedly. “I told him he was under arrest for murder. Figured if Dev comes in it’s going to give him a bit of a shock.”

“Shirley Trewlove” Dev told her as they went to the cells, “You would truly be a significant creature of the night”.

She beamed, so Fred assumed it was a compliment.

Thompson’s reaction when the door opened and Dev and Joan entered – Fred had chosen to stay outside and watch with the rest – was almost comical. His eyes widened and he jumped up. “But – she said – that –“

“Did she now, Mister Thompson” Joan said sharply, “Are you sure? You must have misunderstood, whatever it was.”

“But – I gave him the potion – he should have –“

“Let’s start form the beginning” she decided, sitting down, in complete control of the situation.

Dev sat down next her, looking, perhaps, Fred thought, a little too smug and proud, but that was how he himself felt, too.

“I’m not saying a thing.”

“That’s too bad, Mr. Thompson”. Joan leaned forward and he flinched. “And you want to know why? Because we’ve got all day. We can just sit here in silence for hours…”

And that, Fred well knew, was the trick all young coppers learned eventually. Most people could stand questioning. But many couldn’t stand silence.

And Joan could indeed be very silent when she wanted to be. Her tantrums when she had been a teen had been nothing short of extraordinary.

And Dev? Well… let’s just say that if there was a way to get under someone else’s skin, he’d mastered it.

And so they did indeed sit in silence until Thompson burst out, “I thought I was doing the right thing!”

Got you now, Fred thought.

“The right thing?” Joan asked quietly. “And what would that be?”

“The Guard is growing too powerful! Look at you and – that vampire! All over Oxford creatures and magic users are fawning over you! You have basically a permit to do whatever you want because no one will speak out against Lady Moran, and we all know you’re her favourites –“

“Too powerful?” John repeated, still eerily calm. “Mr. Thomson, have you ever wondered what distinguishes a good magic user from one who’s gone bad?”

Fred remembered. He remembered what Lady Moran had shown him.

Joan leaned forwards once more. “The difference is that we know what not to do. The temptation is there – it’s always there. For Dev, it’s biting into the nearest soft neck and sucking blood like his ancestors. For me, it’s the magic running through my veins, trying to make me do things the easy way. But we chose not to do that. We aren’t too powerful, Mr. Thompson, because we choose not to be. Lady Moran knows that. This is why we head the Guard.”

He was looking anywhere but at her.

“And anyway” Dev said cheerfully, “Biting necks is overrated. It feels like a sponge.”

It was just the right amount of levity at the right time; Thompson surprised a laugh and was obviously surprised at himself that he had done so when the one he was laughing with was a vampire.

Well, Morse had always been a brilliant detective, and it seemed like Dev had the makings of being a good police man as well.

“I – “ he swallowed.

It was at this moment that Dev decided to gently bring up his and Joan’s intertwined hands and lay them on the table. They must have been holding onto one another the whole time.

Fred saw Thompson swallow, and it only made too much sense. Thompson wasn’t a bad man . He really had been believing that he was doing was for the greater good; and now that he actually saw and recognized Joan and Dev as human (or something close to it) his house of cards of reasons was crashing down.

“Sorry” Dev smiled benignly “Always had trouble keeping professional around her.”

“Now, really Endeavour” she admonished but didn’t let go of his hand.

They really were a brilliant team.

Joan turned back to Thompson. “We have my father’s word that you gave him the potion meant to at the very least render us impotent to stop you. And of course – it’s attempted murder.” Her voice quivered slightly at that, and Fred remembered the possible future that Lady Moran had shown him.

He swore to himself then and there that he would do everything he could to ensure they grew old together.

“I – they told me it would just render him incapable of doing anything!”

“Very much so. Dead vampires can’t really do a thing” Dev quipped, only to apparently regret it when Joan ever so slightly shuddered next to him.

Thompson had never been the brightest but there were some things even he couldn’t overlook. “That’s no sway.”

“Imagine that” Dev snarled. “Even if I could, I would never –“

“With ties of love he makes me stay” Joan quoted. Small wonder she’d picked up poetry during their relationship.

“And I hope to do so for many more years” he confirmed. “And the feeling is mutual”.

Thompson looked like he had never thought about them like that before. That was why he had been so efficient when it came to manipulating Fred – he’d believed the lies he had been spewing.

“You know, you could have just asked us” Dev supplied. “After all, magic is kind of our thing.”

Thompson actually smiled weakly.

“Yes, well, but you didn’t, did you, Mr. Thompson. You preferred to believe rumours and assumptions, and here we are” Joan interrupted their rapport.

Small wonder they were heading the Guard together.

“I –“ he swallowed as he stared into Joan’s icy expression. Fred knew her well enough to realize that not everything was an act; she was channelling her frustration at what had almost happened. Dev must be aware of it too, since he had yet to let go of her hand.

“They’re really giving him hot and cold there, aren’t they” Strange said, his face glowing. “Glad it’s not me in there.”

A new wave of shame washed over Fred as he considered that it probably never could have been Strange – the Sergeant was a decent fellow; one who wouldn’t easily turn against his colleague, or, if he had one, his own daughter, his flesh and blood.

“Yes” Jakes agreed. He’d looked even greener than Strange when he’d heard what had almost happened, and thinking about what Lady Moran had shown him, his own affection for Dev and Joan probably took him by surprise.

They really did tend to build up a make-shift family around themselves, didn’t they. First Win, taking in all the young coppers he ever brought home, and now Joan with the Guard.

Thompson, meanwhile, was growing more and more uncomfortable, and it was a small wonder. After all, he had been expecting one, perhaps two monsters, and instead had found a young couple, very much in love and, despite Dev’s fangs, so very human.

“So… here is what’s going to happen now” Joan said quietly and he flinched. Fred understood only too well. That tone of voice was the same she’d used when she’d been a teen and insisted on giving up the piano lessons. “You’re going to write out a confession, and you’re going to sign it, and then we’ll put you in a cell with all magical precautions to ensure you can warn absolutely nobody about having been caught.”

He actually looked relieved, as if he had expected worse.

“You’ll get looked after, of course” Morse supplied in his role as the friendly vampire.

Joan hummed in a way that indicated she didn’t see the necessity but would, in this case at least, love and obey her husband.

Jakes escorted Thompson to his cell; the man appeared to be even thankful for it.

“Alright, so he knows nothing” Joan said. “We were in there for two hours, and he doesn’t even know the one who gave him the potion by name!”

“Well, still, it’s better than nothing, and we got Fred out of there” Dev said, stepping out of the room behind her.

His bagman’s optimistic attitude might have been the biggest surprise of the last few weeks, and that was saying something.

“That’s true” Joan conceded, finally looking at Fred again.

He decided to grab the bull by the horns. “Commander, a word?”

It was the first time he had acknowledged her status, and while he wanted their talk to be a strictly private one, he thought it was a good way to show that he was read to do anything in his power to make amends.

She looked surprised and unsure for the moment, but then Dev murmured something in her ear; she thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

Fred did so as well, however mostly to acknowledge the warning in Dev’s eyes.

_Don’t hurt her again or I won’t be responsible for my actions. _

Fred, who had so often thought the same when it came to the kiddies, quietly led Joan away from the others.

“Yes, what is it?”

Her harsh tone of voice hurt, but was only too understandable. “Joan” he began quietly. “I just – I want you to know I am really sorry. And I understand that you’ll need time. But” he took a deep breath “Lady Moran showed me quite a bit of your life I missed, and I wished to say that… well… I really think you’ve picked the right man. Vampire. Whatever.”

To his surprise, she giggled. “You know I always thought I’d never see the day when you of all people start talking Dev up even more…” she looked at her husband, who was doing a very impressive impression of someone who was not listening in at all, no, not him, why would he, this was clearly a private conversation and he had no business listening in. “But yes, he is the right one. Fangs and all.”

“Fangs and all” he agreed then asked, “Has he really never bitten in a neck, by the way?”

“Oh no, he prefers wrists” she said and he remembered the day after Dev got shot and nodded. “Says he can control himself better. Not that I’ve ever seen him out of control in that regard.”

Fred opened his mouth to ask in what other regard, then saw the laughter in her eyes and decided it was probably not an answer he was comfortable hearing.

“Yes, Dad, you are right, I still need some time, but I understand that you were being manipulated and… well… we fixed that.”

He nodded again and they returned to the others.

“Thompson’s in his cell” Jakes reported. “And rather mightily happy no one tried to hex him. Rather sure he almost pissed his pants when you glared at him, Joan.”

“Yes, well, I might have been a little upset.”

“It didn’t show in the slights, mein Herz” Dev said.

“Good idea to have you be the sympathetic one, too, matey” Strange said. “Made him feel mighty guilty.”

“Always try for the unexpected” he agreed. “And at least now we know one thing: whoever is behind this is most definitely after the Guard.”

“What gave it away?” Joan asked sarcastically, but instantly recovered. “There have been some attacks over the years. Mainly from those we’ve put away –“

“Always with a good reason to –“ Dev added

“But that doesn’t mean that there has not been some resentment –“

“Especially considering –“

“Alright alright alright” Jakes interrupted them, “You do realize what you are doing? Me and Hope don’t finish each other’s sentences.”

“Wait till you’re married” Dev told him.

“It’s only been a year!”

“Yes, well” he shrugged “Not my fault a magical emergency didn’t present itself sooner.”

Joan was grinning and Fred was suddenly struck with how young they had found their happiness in each other.

Good for them.

“We should check in headquarters, let them know the developments. Be back soon.”

Dev nodded. “Better use a hex bag; car’d take too much time.”

“I know” Joan sighed.

“Come on, mein Herz, we can take it for a spin on the weekend”. He then mumbled something that was definitely only meant for her ears, since she giggled once more.

“Alright. Like Dev said, be back soon.”

As he watched them walk away, Fred wasn’t aware that everyone was checking his face and breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

“Do you think” Jakes began once they were back in the squad room “That there’s a chance Thompson’s been manipulated as well? He was apparently content with not even knowing who his contacts were…”

“I hardly think so” Doctor DeBryn, who had joined them as he often did, answered. “Dev or Joan would have noticed. They are very thorough.”

Right, he remembered. Sybil blood and Dev’s best friend. Best man when he married Joanie.

Fred was feeling a little tired. It had been a bit much.

“Are you alright, Inspector?”

He gave him a weak smile. “I will be soon, don’t worry, Doctor. Joan and Dev fixed everything.”

“Good. I’d still like to check you over though – some hex bags can have nasty side effects.”

And so he allowed him to lead him into his office, where he could have sworn the temperature had risen by a few degrees.

“Common consequence of using a hex bag for too long, especially one designed to influence the mind” the doctor explained. “Your wrists, please.”

He held out his hand and he grabbed his writs and closed his eyes for a moment, then dropped them. “Everything appears as it should be.”

“Good” he sat down. “Apart from the fact that I almost killed my son-in-law.”

“Undoubtedly they used a very strong hex bag” he said kindly. “And you must have been resisting subconsciously because otherwise they’d have gotten you to this point sooner.”

“Still. If not for Lady Moran…”

He hummed. “The good lady does have strong opinions of right and wrong, and she does look out for her own. She’s known Dev and Joan for years and I know she is even fond of them in her own way.”

“What…” Fred trailed off, unsure how to voice the question.

“I do not believe she is entirely human, but I am afraid I can’t tell you more than that. No one knows, it seems.”

He nodded, He could easily imagine that.

“Now we have Thompson, I am certain the Guard will make quick progress” DeBryn added.

Fred bloody hoped so.

* * *

They had apprised the other members of the Guard and were now discussing their further proceedings in Dev’s office when Sally knocked. “I am sorry, sir, ma’am, but… we’ve all been asking ourselves how you happen to be doing considering…” she trailed off.

“Much better already, thank you, Sally” Joan replied honestly. Yes, it still rankled that they had managed to manipulate Dad, but his expression when he had told her she’d picked the right man proved that the feeling was genuine. And he had always liked Dev, even way before he learned the truth. She still laughed when she remembered his clumsy attempts at asking her whether she didn’t think Morse was a rather nice young chap.

When they had already been dating for a while.

Ah well. The Veil. Magic. You got used to it after a while because you had to.

Sally’s smile was genuine. “I’m glad ma’am.” She closed the door behind her on her way out.

Joan sighed. “That obvious, huh?” As if she didn’t already know the answer. The reason Dev was the more hands-on of the two of them was that he was able to hide his emotions better (not that that was saying much).

“Anyone would be upset, mein Herz. He is your father, and you had to watch him be manipulated without realizing.”

“I know, I know. Still, that doesn’t make it any less frustrating”.

Dev laid a comforting hand at the small of her back. “I know. When he first told me about it and all I could think of was you… I almost hit am pedestrian.”

“That’s nothing. You do that on a regular basis.”

“No, I really almost hit a pedestrian and didn’t even notice. Jim Strange did, though.”

“So that’s why Peter drove you here” she mused.

“It was safer. Can’t have collateral damage when we need to keep our wits about us.”

He was right, of course. And yet…

She sighed. “I am telling you, when this is all over, we’re going on a holiday. We deserve it.”

His eyes sparkled. “I could ask Tony if we can have the cabin again –“

“Oh no, you –“

He laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Did you know, by the way, that Lady Moran showed him that scene, too?”

She closed her eyes. “You don’t mean –“

“You diving for cover instead of using your powers, yes.”

“You can have nothing to say about that, mister” she told him sternly, “You yelped when I appeared from under there once Dad was gone.”

“Because I thought you’d used a hex bag or something, I didn’t expect –“

She shut him up by kissing him, having learned long ago that it was the only way.

* * *

“So” Joan announced to the Squad room, members of the Guard and police officers of Cowley station present, “They are after the Guard specifically. This means they would use the Hand of Glory on the Guard building when it’s busy and almost everyone’s certain to be inside.”

“When would that be?” Dad asked.

“The twenty-fifth of November” Dev answered for her.

“But that’s –“ Sally started to protests.

Joan sighed. “I know, none of us feel comfortable with imagining it, but yes, I am rather sure they would soil the day of Milady in order to hit us the hardest.”

“Milady? Do you mean Lady Morn?” Jim Strange asked with wide eyes.

She couldn’t help but laugh; she would have liked that. “No, Sergeant. It’s a day in remembrance of Hekate –“

“The patron saint of witches and witchcraft” Dad said correctly and she got reminded that he’d more or less had a crash course concerning her life.

If Mum ever found out – and she probably would – there was every reason to think she’d march straight up to the Council Hall and demand her own version, she thought with a smile.

“Exactly. Which means that traditionally, there’s a big celebration at the Guard House. The Council would be there too, of course.”

“Meaning they’d get to kill two birds with one stone… and probably half of Oxford as well” Dev said.

Dad grew pale, and she knew what he was thinking. He might never have known of the danger his child was in.

She grew even softer towards him as she realized just how much he loved her. Yes, he had allowed himself to be manipulated, but he hadn’t known better and it had been out of the desire to keep her safe.

Well, that, and he’d probably still had a little problem with Dev’s fangs. He’d grow used to them.

“So what do we do? I hardly think they are going ton allow us to trace them before that.”

“Well” Dev began, “We can always lay a trap…”

“That’s dangerous!” Dad interrupted him.

“That may be, Fred” he said quietly, “But it might be our only chance.”

Joan already knew that it was.

They would only have to convince the others of it.

* * *

To say Fred was rather unenthusiastic about it all was an understatement, but what could he do? His daughter and son-in-law were the experts, and it was clear that they had already made their decision.

There was also this… other thing he had to do.

He had to tell Win the truth. She deserved to know.

And so, when they arrived back home that evening, he quietly asked Joan and Dev to stay behind while he gently led his wife into the living room and closed the door behind them.

When he had finished, she didn’t say anything but stared at him with wide, disappointed eyes, and he dropped his head in shame as he rushed to hug both their daughter and their son-in-law tightly.

Family dinner was a little awkward to say the last, but both Joan and Dev made a concentrated effort to be cheerful, and Win slowly warmed towards him again.

That didn’t mean that she didn’t sigh “Oh Fred” as soon as they were alone in their bedroom, however.

“I know., I can’t apologize enough. I am lucky enough Joan didn’t immediately cut me out of her life.”

“You’re her father. She loves you. She wouldn’t do that.”

“I deserve it.”

Win took his hand and squeezed it. “I just wish you had come to me. I could have told you there is no sway. There never was. These two are crazy about each other.”

“I know that now”.

“And for what it’s worth, I think they’ll forgive you. Just a little time and a lot of respect go a long way.”

He could only hope it was true.

* * *

The next morning he found Dev in the kitchen cooking breakfast. “I’ll make a tray and bring it to Joan. She deserves a treat.”

Not that he’d ever needed a reason to spoil her a little, Fred thought to himself, remembering all he had seen. Maybe they hadn’t known from the beginning, but it was entirely possible that the second they had first seen each other, something deep inside their souls had whispered _It’s going to be you_. It had been that way when he’d met Win.

For the first time since the Veil had gone down for him, Fred realized that Morse was a much better dresser than he used to be. Either his aunt and uncle had done a hood job raising him or Joan was picking out his clothes, these days.

As he passed Fred, he said, “Dev…”

Their eyes met and to his relief his son-in-law smiled. “I know.”

* * *

Fred had never been fond of waiting, especially not when it consisted of waiting for an attack on the lives of people he loved.

Especially since he was slowly starting to admit to himself that Dev fit into that category as well. He’d already been something like a son to him, and realizing that he was married to his girl, now that he could do so properly…

He continued to learn more and more about the life Joan and Dev were leading, and it seemed to him they had a whole lot of work, especially considering that Dev still popped in the station now and then to do police work.

Joan was growing more radiant by the day. One day she admitted at the dinner table that keeping everything a secret had been more troubling her than she had previously realized; from the way Dev kissed her then, gently, on the neck, Fred guessed that he had known.

And then it was the night of the celebrations. He had insisted on accompanying them, and basically all of Cowley station had volunteered as well.

“Now” Dev began as they congregated at the station, “We don’t know how many conspirators there will be, but we definitely need to identify the one carrying the hand of glory as quickly as possible. We must then recover it.”

“Ideally before they have the time to use it” Joan said dryly.

A few nervous laughs rang out, and then they were on their way.

* * *

They had decorated the Guard Hall heavily for the festivities, and Fred had to admit it looked good.

Still, he was shocked to find Win and Sam there. “What –“

“If we didn’t show up now that we know the truth, they would probably guess, Dad. I mean – they gotta know about our family, right?” Sam said.

He stared into their determined expressions and became aware that the only way to keep his family safe was to catch them.

* * *

It soon turned out that detecting anyone would be a problem during the festivities mostly because Joan and Dev were the stars of the evening. Constantly sought after, often greeted enthusiastically and mostly even with real affection, they were forced to introduce Joan’s family wherever they went.

It also probably didn’t help that both looked, as Win had put it, “magnificent” in dark red and black clothes. When Fred had asked, Joan had told him they were traditional vampire garments and that it was considered an honour for the spouse of one to be allowed to wear them.

Of course Dev would never have denied her that, Fred had thought with a smile.

Eventually, Joan and Dev split up; it looked like a necessary tribute to the course of the evening, but even as she gently kissed him, Fred could tell it was actually a strategic move. They hadn’t wanted to appear as if they were searching for something or someone before.

Other members of the Guard and the City Police were also strewn across the room.

Win stepped up to Fred, her face glowing. “Oh Fred, this wonderful mavka just gave me the most interesting recipe for pumpkin cake…” He wondered for a moment if she’d forgotten why they were here in her enthusiasm for baking but then she quietly said, “I am certain they are not on this floor anywhere. They would stand out in some way – they would have to, you see, to blend in with the crowd.”

It sounded just crazy enough for Fred to ask himself if she had picked up these things herself or been talking to Joan.

It was then that the heard Dev call out, “Stop! In the name of the Guard!”

Of course all members immediately flocked to their Captain, Fred shoving his way through the crowd without taking any care too.

Dev seemed to have identified the culprit together with Joan, since she too was at his side again, running towards a door where a shadow could just be seen to disappear.

And then things went a little crazy.

When they reached the door, Joan was thrown back as if by some invisible force, while Dev ran through it and it fell shut behind him.

“Joanie!”

“A spell” she panted, jumping up. “Have – to – do – a – counter – spell –“ And she started turning her hands and muttering something under her breath, soon joined by Hope and another member of the Guard.

When the door sprang open, Fred moved without a thought and –

What he found behind it was worse than he could have imagined.

Dev was clutching his chest, blood openly streaming from it. He smiled wanly. “Was a second too late. A shadow demon. Should have thought of that. My own damn fault.”

“Dev!” Joan cried, but Fred, even hating himself for it, pulled her away from him. “You have to get them” he said. “Trust me. I’ll stay with him. Just go”.

He wasn’t ready to deal with a magical culprit, but Joan was, and they both knew it.

“Oh Dev –“

“He’s right, mein Herz. You go.“

And with a last, heart wrenching glance at her husband, Joan forced herself zo do her duty.

When they were alone, everyone having followed suit, Fred sank to his knees and realized it was worse than they had thought.

Dev gave him that wane smile again. “If – when – would you tell her –“

“You can tell her yourself” he said firmly, all but ripping off his jacket and unbuttoning his wrist.

“What are you doing!?”

“Enough lifeblood and you’ll heal up fine, won’t you? Lady Moran showed me Joan feeding you after you got shot.”

“Yes, Fred, but I’d have to take quite the amount of lifeblood for something like this, and you’re –“

“I know I’m not the youngest anymore, but you are, and so…”

“Fred!”

“I am not allowing Joan to lose you – any of us to lose you! Endeavour, please –“

He looked at him then, eyes wide and wise and scared at the same time, then took a deep breath. “When you start to feel faint, promise to tell me.”

“I promise.”

And Dev sank his fangs into his wrist.

* * *

They had cornered them. Finally, they had cornered them.

And they were nothing but a shadow demon, built of someone’s heart blood (someone had been desperate enough to die so this would happen, but if they managed to trap it they would be able to take them) and ready to kill them all in one giant explosion.

In her mind, there were two Joans. One was the Commander of the Guard, ready to deal with everything (_The Hand cannot be warm enough yet, strong devices like this always need time to warm up, we have _time_, think, there has to be a spell, there _has_ to be_), and the other was a wife (_Dev, oh dear Gods Dev, they have claws, there was so much blood, what if_). But she knew which one had to win at the moment, and so she forced the picture of her bleeding husband out of her mind.

“Alright” she shouted, “Shadow demon. What do we do?”

“If we can rip out his essence, we can grab the hand of glory” Sally answered automatically.

Joan had already known that, but sometimes it helped to have one’s own knowledge repeated back to oneself.

“Good. We need to get closer. Everyone, protection spells…” She saw Peter Jakes step up to the first line around the shadow. “Sergeant!”

He held up a hex bag. “Had Hope make one for me.”

She made a mental note to ask him if he wanted to come work for the Guard properly if they survived this and moved on.

The shadow demon was snarling at her, and for a moment, she was overwhelmed with hatred (_Dev_, cried the voice inside her, _Dev, hold on, I am coming for you_). But she couldn’t allow herself that. They needed to hold that thing down, and then she had to perform the spell –

Who was strong enough, Peter meant well, but he was human, Sally might, Sally and Grim Soul, if they had help out would be even better –

A shout. People and creatures alike jumped aside as Dev barrelled through the ranks and right at the demon, a look of pure, righteous anger on his face.

She moved before she could think (_Dev,_ chanted the voice inside her, _he came back, he came back to me, oh Gods, thank you, thank you, thank you_) and ran up to Dev, Sally and Grim Soul holding it down, trying to wrestle the hand away from it.

It was a delicate spell, as Joan well knew, but one of the upsides of the situation was that she didn’t have time to think and be scared and so she started performing it.

_“sôse bênrenki, sôse bluotrenki, sôse lidirenki: bên zi bêna, bluot zi bluoda…”_

And then she suddenly had the demon’s core in her hands, vicious and wile and afraid, and quickly summoned a compartment for it while Dev caught the Hand of Glory.

Joan summoned a flame and blasted it out of existence, as the council should have done long ago.

Dev slumped against the wall and groaned “Thank the Gods”.

It was then that the wife took over and she ran to him. “Dev!”

She clawed at his chest and found a rapidly healing wound. “What –“

“I – it’s all a little fussy –“ He paled. “Oh God, Fred!”

Her blood froze. Surely he hadn’t accidentally – surely not –

The door opened and Dad stumbled in, his face white and his chest heaving.

“Fred!” Dev was at his side in an instant. “I told you to sit down!”

“I did. Did you get it?”

“Everything’s fine, Dad” she assured him, then did a quick detection spell. She sighed with relief. “He’s a little anaemic, Dev, but nothing some iron and a good night’s rest won’t fix.”

“Oh thank the Gods.”

“Oy. It was my decision.”

Joan smiled at her Dad, still sounding like himself even when he had just lost about one third of his blood. “I think” she decided “We need to clean all this up, and then we deserve some rest.” 

* * *

It was when they were home – Mum’s and Dad’s, Mum had insisted on it, surprising no one – and they were lying in bed wrapped around one another that it hit her. “I almost lost you today” she said quietly, her face buried in his chest. “That wound – it was nasty.”

Now, of course, it was healing, but they both knew there would be a scar. A physical reminder.

“I know”. This was Dev; he didn’t offer any platitudes. He told her the truth.

Sometimes, when she had been younger, she had thought that she would have preferred the platitudes, but she certainly didn’t now. She knew better. Life had taught her better.

“Wouldn’t have known what to do” she mumbled, feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

“Yes, you would have. You would have gone on and been the Captain, and a great one at that. You would have looked after Uncle Albert and you would have grieved and moved on.”

Despite her earlier thought she told him “I hate it when you tell me the truth now and then.”

He laughed in the dark then, low and happy and intimate, and she felt such love for him that she couldn’t imagine a world where they would ever be parted.

* * *

By the time he woke up late the next morning, Fred felt a lot better. Like Joan had said, rest had basically been all he needed.

And he hadn’t minded that. He would do it again and again and again if it meant saving Dev.

His family was in the kitchen. “Good morning.”

Dev jumped up. “Fred!”

“Relax, son” he told him, “All’s well.”

Relief crossed his face as Joan pulled him down on a chair to fuss over him some more.

Sometimes she really was remarkably like her mother.

“Sit down” Win said, kissing him while proving his point, “I have made a good English breakfast. No reason to rush; Joan as the core of the demon contained, meaning they can trace back who had to die to create it and find their accomplices, and everyone’s safe for now.”

Joan, by now, had laid her head on Dev’s shoulder; his arm was wrapped around her.

Grounding each other, Fred realized. They were still working through him almost dying, and who could blame them. “Are you sure you’re good to –“

Joan raised her head then and the determination in her expression told him everything. “Of course. We are the leaders of the Guard. It’s what we do.”

It was difficult not to smile at her, mostly because she sounded like she had when she was small and hadn’t wanted to go to bed, but he just nodded.

* * *

It wasn’t terrible professional to hold hands in the office, as Joan well knew, but that didn’t stop her from taking Dev’s the second they got out of the car.

And apparently no one minded, since every few feet they were stopped by another member of the Guard who wanted to know if their Captain was doing well.

“Mick didn’t have to come in” Dev said eventually when they were alone in his office, getting ready to perform the spell to trace back the shadow demon, speaking of one of their ensigns. “His first born is what – three months old now? He’s still on leave.”

“You know how they are when it comes to you.”

“_To us_” he told her, kissing her, and part of her mind went back to what he had said earlier about new-borns. Maybe in a few years…

She really hoped that, whenever it happened, they would have her husband’s eyes.

* * *

Dad has insisted on accompanying them to wherever the trace went, and this time, she hadn’t been able to dissuade him from it.

Maybe he needed to see with his own eyes that Dev was doing well. Who could blame him.

“That’s… not what I expected” he said, staring at the non-descript house.

“It usually isn’t, not with the bad guys” she agreed. Her and Dev’s house – as long as one could see through the veil, it was pretty obvious that a witch lived there. This looked like something anyone’s aunt could have lived in.

“Well then, let’s get to it.”

In the end, for all that difficulties the had had, for the close calls they had weathered, it was pathetically easy. People who hated magic and then resorted to using it rarely knew how to cover their tracks, and by the end of the day, they had three – two men and a woman – in custody.

Thompson even identified one of them as “the guy who handed me the potion”.

“If only they hadn’t known how to shield themselves from detection spells” Joan sighed, “We could have avoided all of this.”

She was, of course, still thinking of having to turn her back on her husband. Thank the Gods Dad had been there.

He seemed to guess what she was thinking – as always – for he once more settled a hand on the small of her back. The other members of the Guard chose to politely ignore it.

* * *

Fred watched Dev comfort their Joan and smiled to himself. Now, knowing so much of their history, he couldn’t believe he had ever doubted them. They were too much in love for him to do so.

_I know I’ve never prayed to you before, Lady Hekate, _he said in his head, _and maybe you can’t even hear me, since I haven’t got magic, but thank you for holding your hand over Joan – over both of them all these years. _

He looked down at the file in his hands. Really, he was rather pathetic when you think about it. Really, a lot of people had simply gotten lucky. Really, if they had gotten just a little bit luckier…

He took a deep breath and soldiered on.

* * *

Joan and/or Dev popping in and out of the station became a common occurrence after all of this, and Fred couldn’t say that it wasn’t in some way an improvement. He got to see more of his daughter, for one thing.

Granted, sometimes the Veil still made people who couldn’t see through it scratch their heads. Fred was talking to a DI from the night shift when Dev walked by. “Joan said to tell you we can make dinner tonight, Fred.”

“Alright, son” he called after him.

When he turned back to his colleague, he was watching Dev’s retreating back with disdain. “Really familiar with you, isn’t he.”

“He’s practically family at this point” he shrugged, smiling to himself.

**Sometimes later**

“And listen to this: one day I shall have some one-on-one conversation with my husband again!” Joan declared dramatically and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Come on Joanie, I don’t see how you could have expected anything different” he said, said “this” referring to Dev and Dad being in a deep conversation during their Sunday dinner, Albert occasionally chiming in. “You basically handed him the perfect son on a silver platter” he muttered, but without heat in it. Joan knew well enough how close he was to his brother-in-law.

“What can I say? He was the most handsome vampire I could find.”

“Knew you were just after him for his good looks.”

“Oh no” she deadpanned. “I was after him for the job.”

“Joan” Mum admonished her gently.

She grinned. “You know I don’t mean it, Mum.”

“Yes, I do, but still, Joanie.” She glanced at Dev and her eyes softened. “After all, I know what it’s like being married to a police officer, even if I am not one myself.”

She simply shook her head and smiled, catching Dev’s eyes.

She blew him a kiss.

It was a good day.

**Several months later**

Fred knocked at the door. “It’s me.”

“Come in, Dad.”

He had known of course that Joan would look beautiful in a wedding dress, but he was still struck speechless when he saw her.

It had been Win who’d started dropping hints that she and Dev could now “properly” get married of course, and Joan had eventually given in with the words “We might as well have a party.”

“And?” she asked, “Is he nervous?”

“Not really. Left him joking around with Jakes and Max.”

“He could be, just a little” she complained. “Isn’t the bridegroom supposed to be?”

“Don’t think that counts when you’re already married” Sam chimed in.

“Yes, well…” she studied herself in the mirror. “How –“

“You’ll knock him right down, Joanie” Sam assured her.

“I agree, dear” Win said, smoothing out some non-existent wrinkles.

“Actually” Fred said “Everyone’s ready.”

“Alright then” Joan said, picking up her bouquet and reaching out for his arm. “So you can give me away without a problem?”

“I see it as getting an addition to the family” he told her, kissing her cheek. “You look beautiful, Joanie.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

And he went on to watch his daughter get married once more to the love of her life.

**Years later**

“I see we have a visitor today.”

“Hello, Mr. Bright!” Eva (Eva Constance Winifred Bertha Joan Morse; when Dev had insisted on the last one being added, Joan had sighed and said “I am not allowing our future son-in-law to do the same when the time comes, that’s for sure) chirped, grinning brightly, her little fangs on display. “Mummy and Daddy have to go to the hospital for an ex- ex- to check if everything’s okay. I am getting a sibling, you know” she added, as if Joan’s condition wasn’t obvious since her due date was in a month.

“Is that so” Superintendent Bright replied friendly, having taken quite as much a shine to Eva as she had to him.

She bounced excitedly up and down as she nodded, her eyes – Dev’s eyes – sparkling.

“And would you rather have a brother or a sister?”

“A brother!” She hesitated. “But a sister would probably be okay, too.”

Of course she would be, but Fred was aware that Joan was secretly hoping for a little boy with russet curls and an easy smile.

“Afterwards they have an meeting with Lady Moran, sir.” Joan still insisted on performing her duties, although she didn’t take any fresh cases while pregnant.

“And they said I could go with Grampa because I was a really good girl and I drank a whole half cup of blood at breakfast!” she beamed.

Fred smiled and took her into his arms. “Hope it’s no trouble, sir.”

“Of course not”.

* * *

It was Joan who came to pick her up two hours later, smiling when Eva ran up to her. “And, have you been behaving yourself?”

“She’s been good as gold” he said proudly. “What did they –“

“Everything just as it should be” she grinned. “Dev’s still thinking we’re having a girl.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see” he said, while Eva was happily babbling about the morning she’d spent with her grandfather.

“Just be careful” he told her like he had all those years ago, stepping up to them and kissing Eva’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself, and there are quite a few others who would volunteer for it, too” she replied, kissing his cheek. “See you at dinner, Dad.”

“Yes, see you then” he agreed and watched her walk away like he had on the day the Veil came down for him, only this time, there was nothing but pride and joy in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This story. By God, this story. I have been working on it for months now, which is much longer than I usually spend on fics. At some point, I didn't even think I would finish it. Quite frankly, I probably bit off more than I could chew - I wanted Joan to have magic! I wanted her to have her own storyline and career! I wanted her and Morse to fall in love! I wanted Fred's almost betrayal! I wanted Joan and Morse to be this magical power couple! Oh well, not sure if it all works, but I really hope you enjoyed this and that you have a great day!


End file.
